Revengeful Lust
by runwiththenight
Summary: When Caroline catches Elena trying to seduce Klaus, she's unable to hide her jealousy. How will her reaction open the door to her feelings for Klaus? As Silas becomes a greater threat, how will it effect their love story? Only the good parts of TO, no Hayley/baby drama. Klaroline and Kennet.
1. Chapter 1- Elena's scheme

**I hope you enjoy! Reviews mean the world to me! (:**

**Elena**

Elena smirked as she looked in the mirror. She pulled down the already plunging neckline of her red dress so it showed just a peek of the lacy black bra she wore underneath. With her lips stained red and her dark glossy hair falling around her, she knew looked positively delicious.

"_If he thinks Caroline is hot, there's no way he'll be able to resist me," _she thought, smiling in to the mirror again.

Ever since she'd flipped the switch on her pesky human feelings, one of the only things that brought Elena pleasure (or as close as she could get to pleasure, being emotionless and all) was making Caroline Forbes as angry as possible. Elena had tried everything: she'd teased her about her secret desires for Klaus, she'd attacked her mother, and finally committed the most criminal act of all- stolen her prom dress. Elena giggled at the memory. She'd thought for sure that would send Caroline over the edge, but she just kept coming back, trying to be "supportive", trying to get Elena to turn her humanity back on. God, that girl was just so _needy. _

Well, Elena was going to change that. After tonight, Caroline would never cry to her again about missing her best friend. "_If she thinks having her prom dress stolen is bad," _Elena thought, slipping in to her favorite pair of black stilettos, "_how will she feel about me stealing her man?"_

Elena giggled again, and with that she left the Salvatore mansion, heading to Klaus'.

**Klaus**

Klaus sat swirling a tumbler of bourbon, looking in to the fire. His thoughts were on Caroline, as always. Her laugh, that pointed look she gave him, the way she looked like an angel in the white dress he'd given her on prom night. The thought had him springing to his feet and he started pacing in front of the fire as he remembered she'd spent that night dancing with Tyler.

What _was it _about her that drove him so mad? He was an original- no the Original- he had spent a thousand years being the single most powerful creature on Earth. He'd seduced and been seduced by thousands of beautiful queens and models, all willing to give him anything he desired, all desiring to fulfill his wishes. Now suddenly he found himself begging for scraps from a small town baby vampire.

It made him _furious._

Suddenly, Klaus was torn from his thoughts at the sound of the doorbell. He frowned, turning towards it, wondering who dared to interrupt him and if he would be committing murder tonight. Klaus swung the door open and was immediately consumed with fury when he found Katerina Petrova on the other side, smirking at him. He no longer had to wonder- he would _definitely _be committing murder tonight.

"Good evening, Katerina," he said pleasantly, taking in her low cut red dress.

"Guess again," she giggled.

He was taken aback. "Elena?"

"Good evening, Klaus," she giggled again. He was immediately suspicious. Here was the typically plain doppleganger, standing in front of him scantily clad with a seductive smile, shortly after he had destroyed her life. He had seen this method of distraction from her posse before, only it was usually Caroline they sent to do the job. "_Maybe she refused this time," _he thought somewhat sadly.

In half a second he had the doppleganger pinned against the wall by her throat. "Tell me what this is about or you will find yourself dying slowly from a werewolf bite without any hope of a cure." He expected her to drop the facade immediately, he waited for fear to flash through her eyes.

Instead, she simply laughed. "Please, you'd be doing me a favor," she said dryly. "Then I wouldn't have to put up with everyone's whining. Caroline's the worst," She rolled her eyes. He was so distracted by the mention of Caroline that it took him a minute to realize what was different about her. When he did, he smiled. "Ah, I see someone has done away with their humanity. How interesting,"

Elena smirked up at him. "It's nice really, not feeling anything. I'd be able to enjoy it more though if I didn't have Caroline breathing down my neck all the time. I thought the prom dress would do it for sure,"

Klaus raised his eyebrows. "Yes, Caroline was pretty furious over that one. Fortunately for you, love, she's a very loyal friend. She forgives easily"

Elena rolled her eyes again. "I prefer the term needy," Klaus' eyes darkened. "You still haven't told me what you're doing here. I'd make it quick if I were you darling, my patience is wearing thin and you are no longer useful to me, as I'm sure you remember."

Elena smiled up at him coyly. He was still standing close to her, though he had relinquished his hand on her throat. "Well, I thought of something I could do that would make it so she'd never try to save me again,". With that, Elena ran her finger down the front of Klaus' shirt. He was so surprised, he was momentarily lost for words, so he simply returned her smile with one just as seductive.

**Caroline**

Caroline left the banquet exhausted and irritated. Her feet were killing her from running around in four inch heels all night, trying to make up for the incompetency of others. The party had definitely been a success, but now she was ready to go home and relax in a hot bubble bath before bed. She released her hair from it's updo on the way to her car, letting in tumble down in golden waterfalls around her shoulders. As soon as she got in the car, her phone rang. It was Stefan.

"Hello?" she answered, praying it wasn't about something that would keep her from heading straight to her hot bath.

"Caroline, Elena is missing," he started, and she could hear the worry in his voice. "I went out to hunt for a little bit and when I came back the door to the chamber was open and the chains were broken. I'm worried she'll go on a rampage, she hasn't had fresh blood in awhile,"

Caroline sighed. How could they have let her escape? Again, her night was ruined by the incompetency of others, she thought exasperatedly. "Well, have you called Damon?" she asked.

"Yes, he's driving around looking for her. I'm staying here in case she comes back,"

"Okay," Caroline said, her organization skills already kicking in. "I'll call Klaus and see if any of his freaky hybrid spies has seen her,"

"Thank you, Caroline," Stefan said, sounding relieved to have her help. She hung up and dialed Klaus, but it went straight to voicemail. "Great," she muttered under her breath and headed to his mansion. When she pulled up, she was surprised to see that the door was wide open. She got out and headed towards it carefully, keeping her vampire hearing perked just in case. She wasn't sure what she expected to hear, but it sure as hell wasn't the girly giggle that reached her ears.

She stopped in the middle of the street, realizing she recognized that giggle. _Elena. _She was about to race inside, but the next words she heard froze her in her place, ""It's nice really, not feeling anything. I'd be able to enjoy it more though if I didn't have Caroline breathing down my neck all the time. I thought the prom dress would do it for sure," Elena said. Caroline's chest started heaving, the memory stirring the anger inside her. Her night had sucked bad enough, and now that _wench _was in there gloating about stealing her prom dress.

Caroline was murderous until she heard the next words, this time coming from Klaus' deep voice, "Yes, Caroline was pretty furious over that one. Fortunately for you, love, she's a very loyal friend. She forgives easily". Her heart fluttered hearing him defend her, and she felt a pull in her stomach from the way her name sounded in his accent.

Elena's next words snapped Caroline back to reality, "I prefer the term needy," Caroline gasped. It was hurtful to hear coming from her best friend, and she was somewhat afraid of how Klaus would reply. What if he agreed with her? "You still haven't told me what you're doing here. I'd make it quick if I were you darling, my patience is wearing thin and you are no longer useful to me, as I'm sure you remember." She heard him say. She was relieved for a moment, and then her eyes widened, fear gripping her because she knew Klaus did not make empty death threats. She headed towards the door quickly, expecting to see him with his hand around Elena's heart, about to rip it out or maybe a wooden stake in his hand.

What she didn't expect was the way their bodies were pressed together.

She didn't expect him to be mirroring Elena's coy smile. She didn't expect him to have his hand on the small of her back.

Most of all, Caroline didn't expect the jealousy that surged through her heart and started pumping through her veins.

**To be continued..**


	2. Chapter 2- Caroline's revenge

**Klaus**

The only thing that surprised Klaus more than Elena coming on to him was his reaction to it. He supposed he shouldn't be, he was a man after all, and she did look quite delicious in that dress. The material clung tightly to her breasts and he could see the black lace she wore beneath it. He couldn't help but wonder what she would look like without the dress covering it all up.

He also had to be honest with himself: he was enticed by Elena's intentions. He knew it was small of him, but there was a voice in the back of his head that wondered if maybe Caroline _would _be bothered by his sleeping with her best friend. He couldn't help but be enthralled by the idea. He found himself pressed closely to Elena, his hand running up and down the bare skin on her back. Her hands slid up his chest toward his neck and he felt himself growing hard for her. He pushed her harder up against the wall and delighted in the smile he received for it.

She looked up at him from under her lashes and was just about to kiss him when he heard a swooshing sound and then a _"snap!"_

Elena fell lifelessly to the floor, her neck snapped sideways, and Caroline stood over her, fangs bared and growled, "You are really starting to piss me off,"

Klaus smiled. Well, wasn't this an interesting turn of events.

**Caroline**

Caroline pulled her phone out of her pocket, refusing to even acknowledge Klaus, and dialed Damon's number.

"I found her," she snapped as soon as he answered. "She was skanking it up over at Klaus'. From what I heard, I think she was seducing him in another attempt to be a backstabbing bitch,".

"I'm right around the corner, I'll come get her,"

Caroline hung up the phone, "Damon's on his way to come get her," she snapped, still not looking at him. Klaus simply smiled. He seemed way too relaxed, considering the position he was in. It only made her angrier.

In less than a minute, Damon was there, walking in and whistling at the sight of Elena laying on the floor, all dressed up with a broken neck. He grimaced at both of them and then picked her up and carried her out wordlessly, closing the door behind him. Finally, Caroline rounded on Klaus.

"You were going to do it weren't you?" she accused. Klaus simply smirked and walked towards the fireplace. He took a bottle down from the mantel and poured himself a drink. "You seem angry love," he mused.

Caroline was more than angry. She was furious. Furious at Elena, for being such a little bitch. Furious at Klaus for _touching _Elena. She would never admit it, but she was mostly furious at herself for how she was reacting. She shouldn't care who he chose to sleaze around with. She watched him leaning against the wall next to the fireplace, seemingly without a care in the world. He was so arrogant it made her angry all over again. The fact that he had a roaring fire in the beginning of October irritated her. It was 60 degrees out! The only reason she was wearing her favorite autumn trench coat was because it was too brisk for the dress she was wearing, but it definitely wasn't cold enough to constitute lighting a _fire. _She could feel the heat creeping up her neck. Was he really so obsessed with luxuries that he would have his house be a million degrees just to show off his marble fireplace? She knew it was a silly thing to be so angry about, but it gave her a place to direct her fury.

"Why are you burning a fire in October?!" she snapped. "Are you so pompous that you don't mind _dying _of heat?" She couldn't take it anymore. She untied her coat and threw it off of her on to the nearby armchair. She still wasn't looking at him, but she heard his small gasp. Slowly, she turned her head towards him and found him gaping at her, his eyes hungry as he took in her appearance. She had wanted to look sophisticated tonight, so she had chosen a form fitting black dress that fell just above her knees. It was sexy but modest, not showing too much cleavage. The only thing revealing about it was the deep V in the back that left her skin exposed from her neck down to the small of her back. Her makeup was smoky and she knew her gray stilettos made her ass look incredible.

"Caroline, you look... ravishing," he whispered, slowly lowering the drink that had frozen halfway to his mouth. Suddenly, Caroline was struck with a great idea. She knew how she would get her revenge. She put her hand on her hip and stuck her chest out slightly. She shot him another one of her accusing stares.

"As _ravishing _as Elena?" she asked pointedly.

He didn't even hesitate before firing back, "A thousand times more so,". He smiled. Her heart fluttered at his words, but she didn't let it show. She was in control and she had a plan forming in her mind that she intended to stick to. She looked down as if she were embarrassed by his compliment and then peeked back up at him, smirking. "Well, seeing how you were about to eat her up, I bet you'd just _love _to take a bite out of me,"

He opened his mouth, speechless for a moment. She could tell he was taken aback by her response, and she was glad. He seemed to pull himself together and smiled, "You know I would, love,"

Caroline smiled. "Here's the thing, Klaus," she started as she sauntered over to him. She made sure to put an extra swing in her hips as she slowly closed the gap between them. She was in his personal space now, breathing the same air as him, and she tried not to let his warm scent distract her. She smiled devishly and looked up at him, "I want you to,".

His mouth dropped open a little, and she took advantage of his surprise to continue. She had been afraid that he wouldn't hesitate, but now she had him right where she wanted him. She spoke again quietly, making sure to keep her voice seductive and gravely, "And one of these days, you're going to stop asking for permission. You're going to want me so bad that you're just going to take me right here, up against this wall." She placed her hand on the wall next to his head as she pressed her hips against his. She could feel his arousal between her legs and it made her sigh involuntarily. She could feel the effect that had on him and wanting more, she used her body to push him against the wall.

He wanted her bad, and she knew it. She loved it. Caroline batted her eyelashes up at him, relishing in the control she had over him. He was breathing heavily now as she said, "And when that day finally comes, it'll be because _I_ turned you on that much, not _Elena," _Klaus' eyes flashed with anger for a moment and she was slightly surprised. She pushed through though, she was in control, and she wanted it to stay that way. She knew her last words would have the effect she desired. She put one of her hands on his chest, and whispered, pouring as much seduction in to her voice as possible,

"You see, I don't want her in the back of your mind while I'm screaming your name, _Klaus," _

He shuddered under her, breathlessly he said her name, "Caroline,". She could feel his desire for her, coming off of him in waves. She wanted badly to let him act on it. She wanted him to push her up against that wall and kiss her hard. But she couldn't let it happen so she simply smiled sadly. "It's a shame," she said, the regret in her voice was honest, "that could have been tonight." She looked him straight in the eye so he could see her longing and before he could do anything, she was gone with a swoosh, taking her coat with her and slamming the door. She glowed on the way home, knowing her bubble bath would now be hot for a whole new reason.

"Revenge is sweet," she murmured, knowing she had chased all thoughts of Elena out of Klaus' mind.

**I hope you're enjoying this as much as I am! There's definitely more to come (: Please, please review, they mean the world to me!**


	3. Chapter 3- Klaus' revenge

**Okay, here's a new chapter! It's pretty long, I got excited! Thank you, thank you, thank you for all the reviews! They make me almost as happy as Klaroline does (; Teehee. So keep them coming, pretty please! I hope you enjoy!**

**P.S. I know you are all as obsessed with Klaroline as I am and are tired of reading about Tyler and the whole Silas storyline, but bare with me, I promise it's leading to something incredible! (:**

**Klaus**

Klaus was unsure about a lot of things when it came to him and Caroline. He didn't understand how she gotten under his skin so deeply, in such a short amount of time, without even trying. Maybe it was because she challenged him in a way no one ever had before, or because she was everything he was not. If he was darkness, she was light. All he knew was that he was absolutely in love with that girl.

He knew he couldn't deny it anymore, and he decided that if he was going to have a weakness as great as love then he should at least face it. Maybe that way he could keep it from consuming him.

He knew they were complete opposites, but they also had a common trait: a thirst for power, for control. He'd seen it in in her before, when she was organizing a benefit or trying to control her urges, and he'd seen it in the way she'd taken control over him last night. She was playing a game with him, and she was definitely winning. She'd taken his breath away when she took off her coat, revealing her incredible body in that incredible dress. He knew then and there that he had to have her and when he did, he would take her to Italy and buy her 100 dresses just like that one.

He smiled. Yes, she had definitely won last night, rendering him speechless as she'd pushed him against the wall. It only made him want her more, but Klaus still didn't like losing. And today, he planned on evening the score.

**Caroline**

Caroline woke up feeling hazy and irritated. The glow she'd felt last night after her success in teasing Klaus had faded quickly, leaving her confused about her feelings. Why had she gotten so jealous? Why had she spent the entire night thinking about Klaus pushing her up against that wall like she had to him? She tried to organize her thoughts.

"_Okay_," she told herself. "_You're attracted to him. That's not surprising, he's incredibly hot,_". There, that wasn't so bad. Her mind wandered to his strong arms, the way they'd felt around her when she'd danced with him at the ball. She wondered how they'd feel against her skin..

'Okay, okay, stop," she took a deep breath, trying to regain control. "_It was nice that he paid attention to you. It made you feel special. So when he paid attention to someone else, it hurt a little. Especially when that someone else was_ Elena,". she thought sourly. Still, it wasn't that bad. "See," she reassured herself, "it's purely physical. It's not like you actually feel something for him,".

She felt better momentarily until she remembered the butterflies she'd felt at his defending her to Elena. She been so afraid he'd agree with Elena and call her needy. "Okay, enough thinking," she told herself. She sped into the kitchen to grab a blood bag, letting the hunger take over her senses. It felt good not to think about anything but satiating her thirst. When she was done, she decided it was a good time for her morning yoga. Routines always helped her feel more in control and that was what she needed to feel.

Caroline took a deep cleansing breath, trying to clear her mind. She was about five minutes in when she realized it was only making things worse. Yoga is a very sensual exercise and every time she pressed her hips into the mat, she thought about the way she'd pressed herself to Klaus the night before. When she stretched, elongating her body, she remembered the way his eyes had taken her in, looking at her with a stronger desire than she'd ever experienced before. She was suddenly overwhelmed by desire for him, and it only worsened her mood.

She stood up and ripped off her tank top, leaving only her pink sports bra and yoga pants. She grabbed her iPod and her sneakers before she headed to the porch to stretch.

What she needed was to run. Run until she was too tired to think about Klaus anymore. In the back of her mind, she knew she was running from her feelings for him, but she wasn't ready to admit it yet.

She reached her arms above her, reveling in the smell of the cool morning air. Her muscles were tensed and excited, waiting to be put to use, when she heard it.

Someone walking on the sidewalk.

Heading up her driveway.

Stepping on to the porch.

She kept her eyes closed, refusing to believe her bad luck. Maybe he would just go away.

"Good morning, Caroline," Klaus greeted her cheerfully.

She sighed and finally opened her eyes. She took in the sight of him in a plain white T-shirt and jeans, leaning against her porch. He looked so casual, it took her a minute to adjust. She wasn't used to seeing so much of his flesh, he was always wearing a jacket of some kind. She noticed a tattoo on his arm, mostly covered by his sleeve, and found herself wanting to lift up his shirt and run her hands over the design. It was too late when she finally realized she was staring.

Klaus smirked, "Like what you see love?"

She immediately rolled her eyes. "Calm your ego, you just look different is all,"

He raised his eyebrows. "Different how?"

"Different as in you look like a normal person for once. It's very different from your typical evil mastermind look," she snided.

He only continued to smile at her. His cheeriness irritated her further. Apparently he had an easier time recovering from the night before than she did.

"Might I ask where you're headed so early in the morning, love?"

She raised her eyebrows at him before gesturing to her shoes and workout clothes.

"Oh, just to a job interview," she answered sarcastically. He smiled at her again.

Caroline rolled her eyes and turned away from him so she could use the wall to stretch. She heard him take a step towards her and she tensed.

"You know love," he said quietly, "if you're trying to quite literally run away from your feelings, might I suggest that you partake in a more pleasurable form of exercise,"

"_Damn it, how does he always read my mind_?" she thought desperately.

Her hair stood up on the back of her neck in response to his words. The way "pleasurable" rolled off his tongue in that accent made her tremble. She knew she was losing control of the situation, and desperate to regain it, she looked over her shoulder at him and smiled coyly. "That doesn't exactly work if lust is the feeling I'm trying to run away from," She turned towards him now.

Klaus smirked in return and took another step towards her. Her eyes widened a little as she remembered her words from the night before, "One of these days you're going to stop asking for permission,"

Her breath quickened, and she was immediately filled with a rush of emotions. Fear, anxiety, _excitement_. She looked up at him as he took another step towards her, getting closer and closer, and wondered what he would do.

**Klaus**

When Klaus arrived at Caroline's house, his first thought was that it was going to be a lot harder for him to win today than he anticipated. He drank her in as she stood in the morning sunlight, wearing nothing but a sports bra and black pants, her hands stretched above her head and her eyes closed. He felt as if he was walking in on an intimate moment, and it shook briefly.

But he was ready for her.

He hadn't missed the way she'd been unable to look away from his chest and his arms. He'd noticed her chest heaving at a quicker pace when he started to walk towards her. Now she looked at him silently, a mix of panic and curiosity on her face. He wanted nothing more than to pick her up and wrap her legs around him. He wanted to kiss her neck and her already exposed stomach.

But not yet. He had to be in control this time.

He was only a few steps away from her, her coy response ringing in his ears, "That doesn't exactly work if lust is the feeling I'm trying to run away from"

"Now love," he smiled, taking another small step towards her. "Why would anyone want to run away from lust?"

She seemed unsettled for a minute, licking her lips and shifting from one foot to the the other. It was only a moment before she regained her cool attitude

"Well, seeing as my options consist of teenage boys that have no idea what they're doing and might break if I'm not gentle or psycho, testosterone fueled hybrids, I think running is my best bet,"

Klaus only continued to smile, completely unharmed by her words. He could tell she was affected by his closeness and it gave him the satisfaction he craved after last night. He took the final steps towards her until he was in her personal space. She backed away from him slightly, her back pushing against the wall. Now he had her where he wanted her.

Knowing how to tantalize a woman, Klaus brushed her waist lightly with his fingertips, taking pleasure in the way her breath hitched in response. She was looking at his lips instead of his eyes and he wanted so badly to kiss her.

Instead he leaned down and whispered in her ear, "You know love, you wouldn't have to be gentle with me," he ran his fingers up her side, watching as goosebumps erupted across her skin from his touch. He moved his hand back, pressing against the small of her back so he could bring her closer to him. Her chest was rising and falling quickly, and he could see the heat creeping up her neck. He was in control this time and he was loving it.

He snaked his other hand through her hair and smiled when he felt her shiver against him. She was practically hyperventilating now. "I've had a thousand years to learn what women like.." Finally he pressed himself fully against her, grabbing her hair a little tighter. He pulled back to look her in the eyes and when he saw how dark and lustful they were he almost forgot all about winning.

He leaned until he was close enough to kiss her. She gasped, waiting for him, but all he did was give her a final invitation, "I could give you a night you would never forget,"

And with that he swooshed away, leaving her leaning against the wall with her eyes closed, trying to catch her breath. He smiled smugly as he arrived home, thinking he had definitely won that round.

**Caroline**

"Damn, that son of a bitch!" Caroline screamed in frustration as she kicked the wall. Her chest heaved, she was still out of breath from his intense seduction. She needed that run now more than ever, even though she knew it wasn't going to help. She scrolled through her iPod, skipping all the typical poppy music she usually listened to in favor of something a little darker and angrier. Something to match her mood.

She ran for an hour, switching in to vamp speed when she didn't think anyone would see her. She stopped at the park and did some push ups and pull ups. She'd been a vampire for almost a year now but she still loved to test her strength. She was no longer a weak, insecure girl and she didn't appreciate being undermined by that damn original hybrid and all his seductiveness.

Caroline had just decided to head home when she got a phone call from Bonnie.

"Hey, we need to talk. Are you able to meet me at the cemetery?" her best friend asked as soon as she answered the phone. Caroline heard the urgency in Bonnie's voice agreed to meet her friend immediately.

When she arrived at their old party place in the middle of the cemetery, she was surprised to see Tyler, Elena, Stefan, and Damon there as well. Anger welled up inside of her at the sight of Elena, but she chose to ignore her completely. Bonnie was pacing back and forth, waiting for her to sit down. Caroline's fear started to grow, so she sat next to Tyler. Her anger was replaced with guilt as she thought about the intimate moments her and Klaus had shared in the past 24 hours. _"I want you to,_" she'd said. She closed her eyes in regret before she plastered a smile on her face. She reached for Tyler's hand but he looked away from her, crossing his arms.

Shocked and worried, Caroline slowly turned her attention towards Bonnie.

Bonnie looked at them grimly, her hands fidgeting with her phone nervously. "It's Silas, he's getting impatient. He has everything he needs now, he wants me to lower the veil."

Damon was the first to speak, "Okay. We tell him hell no. There are hundreds of vengeful supernatural beings on the other side, with nothing better to do than sit around and plot ways to kill us. If we lower the veil, we're giving them that chance."

Bonnie waited for him to finish. "Usually I would agree but something has changed." She turned to Elena now. "I think once the veil is lowered, I can do a spell to keep some of the beings on this side before I put it back up."

For the first time in weeks, Elena showed signs of emotion and everyone held their breath. "Jeremy," she breathed. Bonnie nodded.

"I'm not entirely sure it will work, but I think I can do it."

Elena replied matter of factly, "Well, we have to try." She looked at Damon, who was defeated. He smiled grimly back at her and then nodded to Bonnie. "It's decided then," she said.

It was then that Tyler stood up wordlessly and walked out. Caroline decided it was a good chance to figure out why he was pissed and followed him.

"What's wrong?" she asked him quietly. He had his back to her and slowly he turned around, his face full of fury.

"I saw you and Klaus this morning,"

She was flooded with dread when she thought about Klaus's hand on her waist, her erratic breathing. Tyler watched her face fall with shame and he scoffed. "Yeah, we don't have much to talk about now. It's over." He spat at her before taking a menacing step towards her and for the first time she felt afraid of him. "I have a suggestion for you though. If you find Klaus so attractive…," and before she could stop him, his teeth sunk into her neck, the werewolf poison already burning it's way through her veins. "Maybe you should go suck his blood," he finished, and with that Tyler turned his back on her.


	4. Chapter 4- Bloodlust

**Here you go loves! I feel like I'm moving kind of fast, posting a new chapter almost every day, but this story is coming so naturally to me that I just can't stop writing! I hope you're enjoying it as much as I am (:**

**I know the breakup with Caroline and Tyler might have felt rushed. I'm so obsessed with Klaroline that every time I read a fanfic I find myself skimming over all the Forwood fluff, so I wanted to keep it brief in case you guys are like me (;**

**I want to thank you again for the reviews, you have no idea how amazing it feels to read them. Please continue to give me feedback as we continue on this journey together, I really appreciate it!**

Caroline ran home in a panic. Her veins were on fire, and the flames were threatening to consume her, already licking at her skin. Her vision was hazy as if there were film laying over her eyes. Her breath was coming in short spurts. The pain was incredible, but more than anything Caroline was _thirsty_. She sped into the kitchen, tore the refrigerator open and sucked down the first blood back she touched. A voice in the back of her head told her it wasn't enough, that she needed _his _blood, but the thirst was so intense it controlled her. She tore apart another blood bag, licking the sides and the places on her fingers where the sticky liquid had spilled in her haste.

She felt temporarily satiated; it allowed the fire to push itself to the forefront of her thoughts, demanding to be acknowledged. She was so hot it was suffocating, she didn't understand how she could be so on fire and still be alive. She tore off her clothes and jumped in the shower at vampire speed, the water on it's coldest setting. She felt like steam should have risen from her skin.

The cold shower and the blood gave her a brief moment of clarity. She added just a touch of hot water and scrubbed herself, trying to cleanse her skin of the festering poison. She knew she needed to go to Klaus before the poison made her too weak. She also knew it was ridiculous, given that she was on the brink of death, but she didn't want to _look _like she was dying. She sped out of the shower and threw on a blue sundress, unable to waste energy on a more complicated outfit. Caroline felt the fire making it's way back through her veins. She knew she had to hurry so she ran her fingers through her still wet hair, hoping it would dry in pretty waves instead of a frizzy mess. Finally she decided to throw on some quick mascara, aware that any other makeup would be useless; she was already slick with cold sweat.

The hunger was starting to fight with her mind again, threatening to take over. Her fangs elongated, seemingly on their own accord. She knew if she didn't get to Klaus soon, it would be too late. This time, she used her vampire speed, not caring if anyone was watching. When she reached Klaus' mansion she was winded and exhausted, feelings she was unaccustomed to since becoming a vampire. The fire and the thirst were battling with her consciousness now, both desperate to control her.

Caroline's vision was hazy again, the world seemed to be spinning. Her ears were ringing and she felt like the blood in her stomach was going to come back up. She was exasperated with him for taking so long to answer the door. "_What if he's not home?" _she thought, suddenly stricken with panic. Her breathing quickened, but a thought was swimming through the swampy haze that was her mind. When it finally arrived it reminded her that she had yet to knock.

Relieved, Caroline used her last reserve of strength to pound on the door. In half a second, Klaus was there in front of her, his smug attitude fading quickly to one of alarm.

"Caroline, what happened?" he asked her, guiding her inside. His voice sounded far away and she realized she was leaning on him much more than she liked. Her lack of strength infuriated her.

"Werewolf bite," she managed.

With that, Klaus stopped her, turning her around so she faced him head on. He looked her in the eye with a determination she didn't comprehend.

"Caroline, who bit you?" he demanded. The world was becoming really hazy now. She couldn't see any clear lines or colors, only a muddled blend of everything. Through all of the confusion, a voice in the back of her head warned her not to tell him that Tyler had attacked her.

Tyler.

The pain of what had happened earlier took over her. The memory was so sharp it was like she was standing in the graveyard again. Tyler pulling his hand away from her, looking at her with pure hatred. "_I saw you and Klaus this morning...It's over". _The way he'd spat his words at her, and then _bitten _her. It broke her heart all over again, it was all too much. She shook her head, trying to force the memory away.

She came back to reality, and there was Klaus standing in front of her with his hands on her shoulders, his features contorted in rage. Caroline was immediately consumed with panic when she realized she had hallucinated the memory, and Klaus, touching her, had seen it all. He looked downright murderous.

"Klaus, please…" she pleaded in a whisper, knowing her efforts were useless. He would never let Tyler get away with hurting her like that. Under the fear, she felt butterflies in her stomach, realizing that someone loved her enough to kill for her, but it only added to her shame.

Klaus' eyes softened for a moment. "Caroline, you need my blood," he said, bringing his wrist towards his elongated fangs. The control freak in her reacted before she had a chance to think and she swatted his hand down. "I'm not so pathetic that I can't feed myself," she snapped.

Klaus smiled at her, amused by her feistiness. "As you wish, sweetheart," he smirked, gesturing to his neck.

Caroline's eyes narrowed. She hesitated for a moment, conscious of the intimacy of the act. But before she could analyze it too much, the thirst screamed at her, reminding her how desperate she was. She lunged forward, feeling the veins under her eyes pulsate as she sank her fangs into his neck. She heard him gasp slightly but all she could focus on was his blood.

It rushed through her, soothing the fire everywhere it went. The flames calmed, ending their battle with her hunger so that it consumed her. His blood was delicious, better than any she'd ever tasted, even human. She let the thirst take over her senses. She moved even closer to him, snaking her arms around him and standing on her toes to reach his neck at a better angle. She was insatiable. His blood tasted too incredible for her to even think about stopping and she felt herself growing stronger with every mouthful.

Before she knew it she had rushed them to the stairs at vampire speed where she pushed him down and straddled him, never breaking contact with his neck. He laid back against the steps and her body followed, pressing them together at every conceivable point. Klaus was sighing with pleasure now, his hands running over her hair, her back, her hips, and she didn't even care that he was breaking all their unspoken boundaries. She was grinding and moaning against him now, so overtaken by the bloodlust that her body moved in rhythm with the sucking motions her mouth made. She knew they were as intimate now as they could be without actually having sex but all her mind comprehended at the moment was his blood.

She felt him brushing his hands over the side of her neck and somewhere in her mind she wondered if he wanted to do to her what she was doing to him. She realized she was being selfish and the rush she gained feeding from him was like being drunk. Her inhibitions had disappeared so she ran her fingers through her hair, pushing it all to one side until it exposed the area of her neck that he was touching. She angled her body so he could better reach her. It was all the permission he needed. He shoved his hand in her hair, keeping it off her neck and giving him the control he needed before he sunk his fangs into her. She immediately felt his poison searing her again, followed quickly by the soothing sensation of his blood. She moaned into his neck and he responded with a deep sigh, both of them drowning in ecstasy.

Klaus only drank from her for a few moments, aware that his venom would counteract the healing properties she needed from his blood. Caroline's consciousness was returning to her as his blood chased away all the effects of the werewolf venom. The thirst was subsiding and the gravity of what she was doing began to settle. She pulled away suddenly, speeding away from him until she was pressed against the front door. She felt panicky and out of breath.

"I'm sorry, I got carried away," she stammered, trying to catch her breath. Klaus only looked concerned. He rose slowly from the staircase as if he thought he might scare her. She knew he would walk to her, come into her personal space. She knew he would put his hand on her cheek tenderly, and it was too much for her too handle. Him, Tyler, it was all too much. She shook her head and before he could stop her, she was gone.


	5. Chapter 5-Falling in love

**Something small and huge, all at the same time. (; The story will be continued (but definitely not finished) hopefully by tonight, but I couldn't keep myself from sharing this tidbit with you. I hope you like it! (:**

For the second day in a row, Caroline woke up feeling frustrated. Even though Tyler's werewolf bite had taken a toll on her body the night before, she still couldn't fall asleep. She was too overwhelmed with everything that had happened. The pain that radiated through her in response to Tyler's hatred made her feel like she was breaking apart. The guilt consumed her, telling her she deserved to be hated by him, but then she remembered the fire in her veins and it made her furious. How could Tyler do that to her?

Underneath all the hurt, the guilt, and the anger, Caroline was feeling something that only added to her confusion. A feeling she was vaguely familiar with, as though she had felt it before in a weaker, less concentrated form. It warmed her like a soft caress, floating through her in an attempt to heal the pain of everything else. It made it's way through her slowly, but deliberately, and as it did she realized it had been there for awhile, patiently waiting to take her over. It was only now that the feeling was so strong, she was no longer able to ignore it, no matter how much it scared her: she was in love with Klaus.

**Klaus**

Klaus had been aware of his feelings for Caroline for awhile. He knew he loved her, that he was entranced by her. He had made the decision a long time ago to face those feelings head on so that he could control them, rather than be controlled by them. He knew love was a vampire's greatest weakness, and if he was going to succumb to it, he had to at least have a handle on it.

Klaus stared at his love for Caroline, focusing on it with narrowed eyes, trying to understand it. It was like a ball of light in front of him, filled with lust and longing. It challenged him, played with him, tried to beat him. But even though he was in awe of it, he felt comfortable with it, he thought he could control it. Klaus was so concentrated on it that he didn't notice the smoke creeping up behind him until it was too late, until it had filled him up and taken him over.

It was the feeling of being _in _love, irrevocably and uncontrollably. He had no hope of controlling it, or of keeping it from controlling him, for now it _was_ him. Klaus was a man in love and it changed him. It made him afraid for her life, more afraid for hers than he was for his, a feeling he had never felt before. He was ready to drop to his knees and beg her, to promise to be good for her. He could do it all for her, he was sure of it, and the thought of living forever seemed to lose it's luster if that forever was to be spent without her.

He looked at the ball of light, familiar with it now, and laughed at the thought that he had once believed that was the extent of his feelings for Caroline: shiny, lustrous love. He realized now that it was something he still felt yes, but something that lived outside him, something he could survive without. Something he wanted but nothing in comparison to the raw, pure love that now consumed him.

With that love came an anger that Klaus had never felt before, which surprised him. He thought he was familiar with every kind of rage imaginable, but this was entirely new. He was enraged at the people who had tried to hurt her, who _had _hurt her, who had ever made her feel worthless or afraid. He would kill that Tyler boy without thinking twice. He would destroy Silas for threatening her and everything she held dear. Klaus was used to feeling murderous towards people who had done wrong by him but for the first time in a thousand years it was for someone else. It was all for her.


	6. Chapter 6- Klaus' demise

**Here's a new one loves! I know it's long but I'm just so excited, I can't contain it lol. Please let me know what you think, the reviews are everything to me. (: **

**I also want to acknowledge that I know there are a lot of things that are waaaaaaaaaay off from the show but hey, that's why it's fiction! I kind of gloss over the whole Caroline/Silas in the woods scene since we actually saw that happen on TV! Anyway, here you go my darlings, this one's a little crazy, but I promise I'll have an update soon (:**

**Caroline**

It had been a week since Tyler had bitten her. It had been seven days since she realized she was in love with Klaus. For seven days, all she did was think about him, about what she should do with her new revelation. She thought about the way he looked at her and all the things he promised her.

"_I'll take you, wherever you want,"_

She found herself picking up the phone to call him. Every time she scrolled through her contacts, her thumb hovered over his name and just as she was about to press it she would think about all the horrible things he did, about how her friends would hate her if she was with him, and she'd throw the phone back on the bed. It was a never ending battle.

That is, until Klaus left. Two days after their bloodsharing moment, everyone started talking about Klaus rushing to New Orleans in the middle of the night. They said he was gone for good. He was gone, leaving her behind with nothing but empty promises and a broken heart.

"It's too late," she repeatedly told herself. She'd waited too long and now he was moving on without her. He was probably freaked out by her bloodthirsty attack on him.

Caroline did everything she could to distract herself. She even went over to the Salvatore's to help them with Elena. They tried everything to get her to turn her humanity back on, even torture. They reminded her that Bonnie might be able to bring Jeremy back but she simply didn't care. Caroline couldn't bring herself to sympathize with Elena, she couldn't even understand her. Not once had she had the temptation to turn off her emotions, even after her first kill when the shame and the guilt felt like they would kill her, she couldn't imagine being so out of control. Besides, even if she did understand, she was still pissed at that dress stealing slut.

Just as she was leaving, thinking it was time for another hot bath, any hope of a distraction disappeared when Klaus appeared in front of her.

Caroline shut her eyes against the memory, still shaken by the events that passed that night. Klaus had begged her to come to New Orleans. His words had shot warmth straight through her, "_The truth is, I've tried to stop thinking about you, and I can't" _

She'd considered it, _actually thought about it: _leaving her small town life behind and joining the man she loved on this new adventure. But she was scared, she wasn't sure, and she'd been honest with him about that. They'd had this honest, raw, real moment until he revealed that he wasn't Klaus at all: he was Silas. Playing with her mind, drawing from her darkest thoughts and desires, all just to scare her into telling him where Bonnie was.

Caroline shuddered. She knew Bonnie was hiding from Silas, trying to buy time before she lowered the veil, but Caroline had been afraid. She knew she should have protected her friend, but then Silas almost killed her mom. She'd called Bonnie, who had temporarily come out of hiding to help her. She trusted her friend, she knew how powerful she was, but it didn't put her mind at ease. She wanted to feel safe again, and there was only one person who could make her feel that way. Seven days had passed since Caroline had seen Klaus and it had been seven days of hell; She knew it was time to call him.

**Klaus**

Finally, a feeling he was familiar with: Rage. Black, fiery, murderous rage. For the past week Klaus' hit list had grown significantly, ranging from mild irritation to unfathomable hatred.

Tyler, for obvious reasons.

Katerina, for sending him on this wild goose chase through New Orleans.

Marcel, for stealing what was rightfully his.

and finally, _Silas_.

That one he was looking forward to. He would do it slowly. He would make Silas twice as afraid as he had made Caroline. He would make him pay for every laying a hand on her. Klaus remembered the phone calls that he'd missed by hours, so caught up in all the drama Katerina had sent him to find in New Orleans. He thought of the voicemail that had shaken him to the core:

"_Klaus, hi, it's Caroline. Look, I know you've moved on to this new life in New Orleans, and that's great. It's just that things are really crazy here. Silas.." _he heard her take a shaky breath, "_Silas is really losing it. He attacked me, he almost killed my _mom" her voice broke on that last word and he closed his eyes, pained by the hurt in her voice, "_anyway, I know this isn't your problem but to be honest I'm really scared and… I've never felt more safe than when I'm with you," _ With that, the voicemail ended, and Klaus' heart was tumultuous with pain, fury, and a maddening love for that girl.

He missed Caroline incredibly, and his heart glowed with her words. He hated himself for leaving her. He'd immediately called her back and left her a voicemail in return,

"_Caroline, I'm so sorry that I left you alone to deal with everything. You don't have to be afraid, I'm on my way home and I will take care of Silas once and for all. It will be okay,"_

It was so brief compared to how he felt. He wanted to tell her that he loved her and missed her, but he didn't want the first time he spoke those words to her to be over a voicemail.

Klaus made the return trip to Mystic Falls in half the time it'd taken him to get to New Orleans. His plan was straightforward and simple: go to the forest where he'd last seen Silas, find him, kill him. Then he would go straight to Caroline, even if it was the middle of the night. He would tell her that he had protected her, that he had made _sure _she was safe. He would tell her that he loved her and that he would never, ever leave her again.

"Silas!" he yelled as he reached the forest, fury already rolling through him in black waves. "Come out and face me!"

To his surprise, Caroline stepped out from behind a tree, smiling.

"Caroline," he breathed, taking a step towards her. She smiled tauntingly. "Come to defend my honor?" she teased. He was taken aback for only a moment; he was not easily fooled.

"Silas," he growled. Caroline smiled, "Well, aren't you a smart little hybrid? I wonder, can you kill me if I look like your little play thing?" Caroline took a step towards him. "Then again, you did just leave her here all alone and defenseless. It made it quite easy for me to threaten her," Caroline giggled. Klaus was shaking now, fury consuming him.

He lunged forward, throwing the Caroline look alike against the nearest tree. Before Silas had a chance to react, Klaus was in front of him. He shoved his hand through Silas' chest, trying to look past the Caroline facade and see the monster. He closed his hand around his heart and was just about to rip it out when the smile from Caroline's face faded. Her eyes filled with tears and her chest heaved with quick, panicky breaths. "Klaus," she cried, and the fear in her voice when she said his name made him hesitate. "Don't do this to me, please, it's me. Silas used his mind control, he compelled me to trick you. It's me, Klaus," she reached her hand up to his face, tears falling from her eyes. "Please don't hurt me,"

Klaus looked her in the eyes, torn. He didn't know what to do. If it was another one of Silas' tricks, he couldn't let it work on him, but he couldn't take the risk that it was really his Caroline. He couldn't hurt her.

Suddenly, Klaus felt a shooting pain in his chest, more intense than anything he'd ever felt before. He continued to stare at Caroline as her features slowly disappeared and Klaus witnessed Silas' true form. He felt flames erupting from the pain in his chest, his throat felt like it was closing.

He looked down in horror to see Silas' hand clutched around the white oak stake protruding from his chest.

**Ahhh, right?! Let me know how you feel! (; I finally have time off coming up, so I can promise you lots more material this weekend (: I love you all, you are what keeps this story going!**


	7. Chapter 7-Caroline finds out

**Let me know what you think, please! (: More to come soon. This is getting long I know, but I can't stop! Haha I hope you enjoy (: **

**Caroline**

What Caroline needed was a girls night. She needed to hang out with Bonnie, watch _Dirty Dancing _and drink whatever cheap wine her mom kept in the house. It would help, even if she couldn't tell Bonnie why she was so heartbroken. What would she say? "I realized I'm in love with Klaus, I left him a whiney voicemail and haven't heard from him since."? Bonnie would think she was crazy.

So when Bonnie did arrive with her own bottle of cheap wine and _Legally Blonde, _Caroline was all smiles. She couldn't let on that she was lovesick over a man everyone hated.

"Bonnie, how was your day?" she asked cheerfully, pouring them both a glass. Bonnie took hers with a tired sigh.

"Kind of rough. A whole coven of witches passed through me in the middle of the night and I couldn't fall back asleep. They were burned to death."

Caroline winced sympathetically. Ever since Silas had made Bonnie the anchor to set Amara free, she'd felt the death of every supernatural being that passed through her to the other side. Sometimes Bonnie would be laughing happily and then suddenly start talking to someone no one could else could see. She would bend over, moaning with pain, as the ghost of a witch, or a vampire, or a werewolf passed painfully through her.

"What about you?" Bonnie asked. "How are you doing with the whole Tyler thing?"

Bonnie didn't know the extent of what happened between Caroline and Tyler, only that they had broken up. Caroline rolled her eyes and sighed. "He's a jerk, I'm over it." Bonnie only smiled.

So commenced their quiet girls' night. Sitting on the couch, sharing Caroline's pink blanket, eating cookies and drinking their cheap wine. They watched all their favorite movies and talked about everything. Caroline had hoped it would distract her from her thoughts about Klaus but the whole time all she could think about was being honest with her friend; She so desperately wanted to get her dirty secret off her chest.

Bonnie was in the middle of telling Caroline some story about a family vacation with her Grams when Caroline just blurted it out.

"I asked Klaus to come back"

Bonnie faltered, confused. "Why?"

"Bonnie, I.." she stammered. What was she supposed to say? "I guess with everything going on with Silas, I just...I don't know." Caroline took a deep breath. "I miss him, Bonnie. I think that I was.." she couldn't finish. She had revealed too much already. She stared down into her wine, afraid to look up and see Bonnie's horrified expression.

To her surprise, Bonnie rested her hand on top of Caroline's. "I know, Caroline. I've seen the two of you, and I think you were trying really hard to not let him get to you," Bonnie smiled kindly. "But you can't always control your heart, sweetie."

Caroline smiled, sighing with relief. She should have known Bonnie would be loving and accepting. That's why they were best friends. Caroline smiled even broader, so great was her relief. She felt a heavy weight lifting off her shoulders.

Suddenly, Bonnie sat up straight, ripping her hand away from Caroline.

"Klaus?" she said.

Caroline spun around frantically, filled with both an anticipation to see him and horror that he had heard everything. Her heart beat wildly with panic, but when she turned around, there was no one there.

She smiled, sighing with relief. "Bonnie Bennet, that is so not fun-" But Bonnie wasn't laughing. She was looking past Caroline at the empty space behind her. Her eyes were filled with tears, and her jaw was dropped with shock.

"How is this possible? What happened?" Bonnie's voice was barely over a whisper, still addressing the empty space over Caroline's shoulder. Caroline looked behind her again, trying to understand what was happening. There was no one there, what was Bonnie talki-

"No," Caroline breathed, filling with dread as she realized what was happening. She stood up, backing away from Bonnie and the couch. "No, Bonnie that's not possible. Y-you're hallucinating" But Bonnie didn't seem to hear her. She was still looking up at the empty space.

"No, no, no, no, no, this isn't happening. This can't be happening," Caroline whispered to herself, still backing away until she was pressed against the wall. It wasn't possible. It couldn't happen.

Just then, Bonnie screamed in pain, grabbing her chest.

"No!" Caroline screamed, tears streaming down her face before she even realized she was crying. "No, Bonnie, no don't-" Caroline choked, sobbing now. She slid to ground. Bonnie rushed over to her, stroking her hair and her arms.

"Caroline-"

"No, no, no, don't Bonnie, please don't-" she had her hands over her ears now, as if she was trying not to hear what she already knew. She felt Bonnie sit down next to her and put her arms around her.

"I'm sorry, Caroline," she said, kissing her head.

Caroline felt like she was drowning. She couldn't breath and everything in her chest, her heart, her lungs, screamed at her for some kind of relief. It wasn't possible, it couldn't be happening to her, he couldn't be _dead. _

She collapsed completely into Bonnie's arms, sobbing uncontrollably. She couldn't feel anything but the pain in her chest and the sobs that racked her with every shaky breath. Bonnie held her, stroking her hair and her back. Caroline sobbed for what seemed like hours, sometimes saying "Please don't leave me,".

When Caroline had cried herself into exhaustion, she let Bonnie help her to her room. Bonnie tucked her into bed, like she was a child afraid of a thunderstorm or a nightmare. She smoothed her hair back and just before Caroline fell into a restless sleep, Bonnie asked her what she had been wondering since they'd been on the couch earlier.

"You loved him, didn't you sweetie?"

Caroline's eyes fluttered open, tears spilling out of them endlessly. Her throat was so raw with screaming and crying she was barely able to respond.

"Yes. And now he'll never know," and with that, she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Bonnie stroked her hair before looking back at Klaus' ghost, standing in the back of Caroline's room with tears in his eyes. She smiled sadly at him.

He knew.


	8. Chapter 8- Bonnie's Solution

**Okay, here you go loves! I know the timeline is off from the actual show and that Bonnie didn't have magic when she was the anchor, but hey, this is fiction (: I hope you like this chapter, it's pretty long but I think it's worth it! Thank you so much for your continued support, it means everything to me (:**

**-Just a reminder that if you feel lost, go through and make sure you didn't miss a chapter! I think that happened with some people since I update so often. I named the chapters to try to help with that! Please let me know what you think, reviews are the best thing in the world to me (:**

**Klaus**

**"I made a mistake," Bonnie said, addressing the room. "I knew Silas was going to kill Klaus. I told him Klaus' weaknesses. Silas saw him as a threat and so did I,"**

Stefan looked at her strangely. "And your opinion on this has changed? I mean, I'm not usually one to agree with Silas but we spent months trying to get rid of Klaus,"

"Yeah, and if whatever 'mistake' you made explains why we're not all dead, it doesn't sound like much of a mistake to me," Tyler stated.

Bonnie shook her head. "I don't understand that at all, not that I'm complaining. Klaus' entire sire line should have died with him, but it's been a week and you guys are all fine. I don't know how it's possible,"

Klaus smirked for the first time since being on the other side. He remembered the group's first meeting, when Bonnie came to them distraught with the news of his death. He'd watched them all panic, not knowing he'd had one of his witches break the sire line months ago after his run in with the vampire hunter.

It had been the closest he'd ever come to death, and in that brief moment when he thought it might actually happen, his heart had filled with despair, thinking that Caroline's forever would be cut short because of him and the world would exist without her light.

Now he was dead, and if nothing else, he was incredibly thankful he'd made the decision to save her.

"I shouldn't have helped Silas kill Klaus," Bonnie continued, to the great surprise of everyone else in the room. Elena only looked blankly at her nails, apparently bored with the conversation, but Damon and Tyler both scoffed and Stefan's eyes widened.

"He has done a lot of horrible things, I'm not denying that. But he has also done a lot to help us and protect us,"

"Like what?!" Damon asked incredulously. "Terrorize us, make our lives a living hell? You're crazy,"

Bonnie looked at them all individually, with a fire in her eyes and a set to her jaw. Despite her hand in his demise, Klaus felt his respect grow for her.

"It's more than that," she spoke quietly but determinedly. "It's Caroline," with that Bonnie met Tyler's eyes briefly before looking back at the rest of them. "She's a mess. She-" She took a deep breath, seemingly collecting her thoughts. "She loved him,"

Tyler clenched his jaw in anger, but he didn't say anything. Stefan only looked down and nodded slightly. It was Elena who broke the heavy silence, "Well, it's not like anyone didn't know that,"

Klaus smiled sadly. He'd always been sure Caroline felt _something _for him, but he never thought he would find out via his death. He couldn't revel in the excitement of being in mutual love when they were separated in every way a couple could be separated.

Bonnie continued to stare them all down, as if she was preparing herself. Finally she spoke, her words resonating with finality, "I'm going to bring him back,"

**Caroline**

Sleep was her best friend and her worst enemy. It was her only sense of relief, singing to her a soft lullaby after hours of shedding weighted tears. It promised to protect her, keep her warm and safe, if only for a few hours. Every time she followed the sound, fading into the blackness and drifting off into a world away from the one that tortured her. It would soothe her like a mother rubbing her baby's hair.

Then sleep would turn against her. It would drop her from it's blanket of security, leaving her to tumble back into the bright, harsh reality. For a brief moment, she would be disoriented, still inside this bubble of not understanding and then suddenly, like a towering wave it would all crush down on her, sucking her under, drowning her and then throwing her back up to catch a ragged breath before dragging her back down again.

When that happened it was like realizing it for the first time, as if she were in her living room again, listening to Bonnie scream with pain, _his _pain. It was like she was crying on the floor again with the realization that he was dead and the _grief _of it all was too much, it was too much for her and she couldn't, she just couldn't-

Then Bonnie would be there, with a cup of chamomile tea and a blood bag, smoothing her hair and rubbing her back and whispering that it would all be okay. Caroline would drink both, sometimes getting out of bed briefly to cry in the shower before returning to her battle with sleep all over again.

**Klaus**

"Are you _crazy?!" _Tyler spat. "After everything we did to get rid of him, after everything he's done to us, we're going to bring him back so he can do it all over again?"

Bonnie showed no signs of retreat but before she could respond, it was Stefan who spoke.

"Tyler, Caroline is our family. Regardless of how you feel about her, if there is something we can do to ease her pain and bring her happiness, we will do it,"

Tyler looked at all of them with the same ferocity as Bonnie. Damon didn't look happy either, but he wasn't saying anything. "You're all nuts," he stated, and left.

Klaus watched the events unfold, too stunned to even be bothered by Tyler. He had certainly not come to accept his death, but he had never thought of it as anything but final. Now there was a possibility he could come back, he could come back and be with Caroline. It was a hope he knew he shouldn't allow himself to have, but it filled him up nonetheless.

"I need some time to build up my strength. These two spells, lowering the veil and keeping people on this side of it, will take an enormous amount of energy. I'll have to draw on a natural entity."

"Like the full moon?" Stefan asked.

Bonnie shook her head. "It's not strong enough. I was thinking the winter solstice,"

Elena snapped her head up, finally showing signs of caring about the conversation. "That's two months away!"

Bonnie's eyes flashed defensively, and Klaus smiled again at the witch's fierce behavior.

"It's the best I can do, Elena,"

Elena only scoffed but didn't say anything more. Her and Damon left and to Klaus' surprise, Bonnie addressed him.

"You'll have to be ready. Once I drop the veil, we won't have much time. If you're not there, I won't wait. I won't be able to,"

Klaus had forgotten that she could see him but it gave him a sense of relief to be acknowledged. The worst thing about the other side was being completely alone, unheard by anyone. He nodded in response to her. 'I'll be ready," he said, just as determined as she was to end Caroline's suffering.

**Bonnie**

The first few weeks were the worst. No, maybe that wasn't an accurate description; the first few weeks were the _messiest. _In was a never ending cycle that Caroline was trapped in and all Bonnie could do was watch as she sobbed uncontrollably, sometimes so hard that she would throw up what little Bonnie had been able to get her to eat or drink. She would cry herself into exhaustion. Bonnie did some spells and snuck in some herbs to help keep her calm but the grief and the devastation were snowballs rolling down a hill, growing bigger, gaining a momentum that not even magic could stop.

Almost always Klaus was there, sitting on her bed or leaning against the wall, never leaving her side but even more helpless than Bonnie was.

Bonnie didn't dare tell Caroline about her plan; it would give her hope, maybe ease her grieving, but if for some reason it failed it would crush her. She didn't tell her Klaus was there either, and he never asked her to.

One night, Bonnie sat on the bed with Caroline's head on a pillow in her lap. She stroked her hair as she cried quietly, close to sleep. Bonnie wanted to let her sleep, but there was something she felt like she should talk to her about.

"Caroline, I know you spent months denying how you felt about Klaus. I think you were scared of him, and scared of what all of us would think,"

Caroline opened her eyes, but she didn't say anything, so Bonnie continued.

"I just think that that's a big reason why this is so hard for you. You were still trying to figure out your feelings for him and then he was gone,"

Bonnie didn't want to make Caroline feel worse, she wanted her to know that she understood. She didn't want her to feel so alone. Caroline looked up at Bonnie, more tears spilling down her cheeks.

"I feel like I don't even deserve to miss him," she croaked. It hurt Bonnie's heart to see her like this, she wanted to take it all away for her, but she couldn't. She could only offer words of comfort and hoped they helped.

"Caroline, you saw the good in him, when no one else did. You saw things in him that his own family didn't see. I think that's why he loved you so much. As much as you tried, you can't change what your heart feels. You loved him, despite everything bad about him, and that's what makes you such an incredible person, honey. And Klaus was smart, he knew you felt something for him. It's okay for you to miss him, sweetie,"

Caroline smiled weakly. "I just wish I had told him before it was too late,"

"I know, sweetie. It's okay, it's okay," Bonnie whispered to her, rubbing her back while she cried herself to sleep.

She looked up and met Klaus' tear filled eyes. They didn't have to say anything, they just watched helplessly as the girl they both loved fell apart.

**Caroline**

Bonnie had been right. She was grieving for more than just Klaus' death, she was grieving the loss of what they could have had if she had just gotten over herself and let him in. How could she sit here and cry for him when he had spent his final months trying to win her over and she had denied him cruelly at every turn? On top of the grief and the devastation sat Caroline's regret, and that was almost worse.

After a few weeks, Caroline felt like she didn't have a tear left in her body. She was so physically exhausted, she sometimes wondered how she was still alive. Her eyes were red and raw from trying to wipe away an endless stream of tears. Her throat felt like fire and the rest of her just _hurt. _

It was like her body had been fighting this waging war with sadness, but now it was putting up a white flag, lying down and allowing the sadness to win. It took over her, enveloping her. The world was drenched in it, like a wet towel, the sadness clung to everything. She was sad when she looked out the window, when she took a shower, when she ate breakfast, or tried to read a book or watch TV. Everything was blue, endless sadness.

She couldn't leave the house, she refused to. It was a miserable place to be stuck inside in, constantly wracked with grief, but Caroline wasn't ready to be anything but miserable. Outside, there was color and sunshine, people wanting to talk about school and the future and ask her how she was doing. They would want to see the happy, sweet Caroline they all knew and Caroline didn't even feel like that girl existed.

So instead of crying and instead of "moving on", whatever that meant, she was stuck in this limbo of heavy sorrow, looking at everything blankly. She felt tired almost all the time. She knew her mom was worried but she just didn't have the energy to put on a happy face.

Weeks passed by that way, or so she thought. Time didn't really have meaning to her anymore. She watched the snow fall outside her window and she thought of Klaus' fireplace that had irritated her so much. She traced her hand over the drawing he'd made for her, and one day, when she must have felt like torturing herself, she'd headed to the back of her closet and touched the gorgeous blue dress he had given her.

For a couple weeks, Stefan started coming by to check on her instead of Bonnie. "She's sick," he explained. Caroline only nodded. Stefan was good to her, he always brought her a blood bag and hot chocolate. He didn't say anything about Klaus like Bonnie did, but she didn't mind. She didn't have enough energy to talk about anything, it seemed like. She wanted to tell them both how much she appreciated them, but she didn't seem capable. When Stefan was there, she found herself wanting him to go away, but when she was alone again she craved company.

"Caroline, are you going to go to the holiday Founder's party? I know it sounds miniscule in the grand scheme of everything, but people miss you at those things. It might be nice to see everyone,"

Caroline looked at him, about to tell him she wasn't ready, but he seemed to anticipate her answer.

"You're never going to be ready, Caroline," he said, gently. "I just think it will be good for you. I'll take you, and stay with you the whole time"

Caroline considered. She couldn't remember the last time she'd even left the house, let alone go to a party. It sounded exhausting but it might be nice to drink champagne and see something other than sympathy for once. She could always leave early.

She looked at Stefan and nodded slowly, "Okay," she said.

He smiled. "It'll be okay, Caroline. I'll pick you up at 8, it's on Friday, and I'll help you get through it, okay?" He smiled again, kindly. "You're not alone,"

She smiled weakly at him before he left. She sure felt alone.

**Klaus**

At one point, Klaus had either hated or felt indifferent to almost everyone in Mystic Falls. Now, watching helplessly from the other side, he felt indebted to Stefan and Bonnie. They took care of Caroline in a way he would never have known how to. Bonnie soothed her and Stefan tried to distract her. It was pure friendship, something he was unfamiliar with.

Of course, he knew Bonnie wasn't really sick. She was working on the spells she would be performing in a week's time, gathering her strength. So Stefan was taking Caroline to one of those ridiculous parties, in an attempt to take her mind off everything. Maybe he was right, Caroline did seem to flourish in those kind of environments. But she also hadn't been herself for almost two months.

He watched her as she got ready. She picked out a simple blue dress from the back of her closet, instead of buying a new one like he suspected she usually did. She returned from her shower in a pink, silk robe, her hair already done. He smiled, despite the situation, thinking how beautiful she looked without a hint of makeup, wearing nothing but a bathrobe.

His smile quickly faded when she sat in front of her vanity to do her makeup. He could see her visibly shaking and she kept taking slow breaths, as if she were trying to steady herself.

"It's okay, it's okay," she kept whispering, combing through her makeup bag. He hated that she had to give herself a pep talk just to leave the house, when usually she would have been the one to plan this party.

She was rubbing foundation on her face while she said, "You can do this, you're strong. You're Caroline Forbes, you're a vampire," Her voice sounded thick and husky.

While she put on mascara, "You're strong, you can do this. It'll be okay," Her voice broke, tears threatening to break through.

Klaus heard Stefan knock while she applied her lipstick, but she only kept whispering, "It's okay, it's okay, it's okay," She was visibly shaking now, tears spilling from her eyes down on to her dress. She closed her eyes, "It's okay, it's okay," Stefan knocked again. Klaus took a step towards her, as if he would be able to do anything.

Suddenly she stood up and shoved everything off her vanity, almost knocking it over. "God _damn it, _Klaus!" she shrieked in despair. Then she was sobbing, holding on to the vanity for support. Klaus stood in shock, watching her. Stefan was there in an instant, holding on to her shoulders.

"Caroline, it's okay, we don't have to go, it's okay,"

She shook her head, sobbing uncontrollably now, like she had those first few weeks. Klaus' felt like his heart was being torn from his chest. "No, no, no, it's not okay! It's not okay, he's _dead, _Klaus is dead, and-" she fell to her knees, wrapping her arms around herself, sobbing. "It's too much, Stefan, I can't do it, I just can't, I have to make it stop, please make it stop,"

Stefan sank to the floor slowly, putting his hand on her. His eyes were wide, and he looked afraid. "Caroline, you _can _do this, you're strong. I'll help you get through this, it's okay,"

Caroline kept shaking her head, crying, "No, no, I can't, I don't want to feel this anymore,"

Klaus was taken aback by Stefan's alarm. Obviously he was missing something.

"Caroline, listen to me, it's okay. You'll get through this," She shook her head. His voice full of desperation, he finally yelled, "No, Caroline, don't do it. Your humanity is what Klaus loved the most about you!"

Then Klaus understood. He saw what Stefan had seen, what had him so afraid. Dread sank through him like a rock.

Caroline stopped crying suddenly. Her shoulders stilled, no longer racked with sobs. When she looked up, Klaus and Stefan both gasped, but only one of them was heard. Her face was still wet with black tears, but her eyes were dead.

"It doesn't matter what he loved, Stefan. Klaus is dead,"

With that, she stood up and took her place in front of the vanity once more, only this time, she did it without her humanity.


	9. Chapter 9- Caroline takes control

"What brings you to New Orleans, sweetheart?" the sleazy bartender asked as he leaned across the bar. Judging by the roofies she could taste in her drink, he was obviously both creepy and unaware that Caroline was a vampire.

"_Guess he picked the wrong girl to rape tonight," _she thought dryly.

The thought put a twinge in her stomach. For some reason it made her think of Damon, but she couldn't understand why and she didn't care enough to pursue the thought.

All she knew was that she wouldn't feel bad after she killed this sleazeball. Of course, she wouldn't have felt bad if he was a gentleman either; she didn't feel anything. But at least this way, she would be ridding the world of a rapist.

"Well, the love of my life ditched me to come here. I decided to come see what all the hype was about," she answered slyly, sucking on her straw as she looked up at him.

He smiled back enthusiastically. "Well, New Orleans is a great city, but I can't imagine leaving a girl like you for anything,"

Caroline only took a long pull from her drink in response. He watched her hungrily, obviously impatient for the drugs to kick in. She wanted to cut to the chase just as much as he did, so she drooped her eyes heavily, placing her head in her hands. He leaned over and touched her arm.

"Hey, are you okay?"

Was he seriously pretending to be _concerned_ about her? Damn, this guy was laying it on thick. If she'd had her emotions on, her stomach would have rolled thinking about how many other girls he had done this to, girls that were a lot more defenseless than she was. But she didn't have any emotions now, so all she thought about was getting what she wanted before she made sure he never drugged another girl again.

She looked up and around slowly. "Yeah, I'm okay. But I'm the only one here. It must be getting late," she slurred her speech a little.

"Yeah, it's about closing time," he smiled.

She hopped off the bar stool and walked slowly around the bar, dragging her feet with every step and swaying her hips until she was right in front of him. She placed a finger on his chest and pouted up at him. "Does that mean you want me to leave?"

He took a step closer to her and smiled maliciously. "No, I want you to stay,"

She smiled seductively and kissed him.

He wasted no time, apparently used to late night hookups behind the bar. He grabbed her ass and pulled her closer to him. She parted her mouth slightly in response, inviting him in. Then they were making out, hot, wet kisses as he ran his hands all over her body and she ripped his shirt off. He picked her up and pushed her roughly on the bar, running his hands up her legs.

He didn't seem to be too concerned with her pleasure, probably assuming that she was too drug induced to care anyway. He pulled off her panties, and started undoing his pants. Caroline rolled her eyes internally, not the least bit affected by the drugs or the alcohol. The only reason this creep was still alive was because she needed to satisfy her regular lust before she killed him with her bloodlust. There was no way in hell she was going to sit there and pretend to enjoy herself while he actually did; she'd done that enough with Tyler.

She grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him up on the bar next to her. His eyes widened in surprise but before he could say anything she climbed on top of him and kissed him again. She was wet and ready now, physical desire being the only emotion left inside her. She rubbed herself against his hardness, moaning into his mouth at the pleasure it gave her. He was moaning now too, seemingly enjoying the change in control.

"_Good," _she thought to herself, "_because you're never going to control anyone ever again,"_

She reached down and positioned the tip of his cock right at her opening, teasing him. She pulled back from their kiss, looking at him through hooded eyes.

"Do you want me?" she asked breathlessly. His mouth was slack with desire and he only nodded at her, seemingly incapable of speech. She kissed him again and lowered herself onto him, pushing him deep inside her. They both moaned.

Her goal was to finish before he did; she didn't want him to have any pleasure before she killed him. The remembrance of her impending, uninhibited feeding turned her on even more and she rode him faster, making sure her clit rubbed against him just the right way every time. The pleasure was inescapable, and it wasn't long before she felt her orgasm approaching. He ran his hands down her back and rested them on her ass, pulling her deeper with every thrust. She grabbed on to his arms for leverage, grinding her hips harder and harder, relishing the pressure on her clit. It felt so good to take control, to take what she wanted. Caroline threw her head back and moaned in ecstasy as she rode out the rest of her orgasm.

When she was done, she pulled herself off him and hopped down from the bar.

"Wait, I'm not done yet!" he exclaimed as she pulled her panties on. She threw him a sideways glance, "I know,"

His brown eyes flashed with anger. He got down from the bar and grabbed her arm, probably planning on forcing her to finish him off. She felt that twinge in the pit of her stomach again, but the feeling was overpowered by her thirst.

She growled at him suddenly, fangs bared and veins pulsing under her eyes.

"What the fu-" he immediately began fumbling with is pants, trying to pull them back on. He backed away from her slowly and she followed every step just as slowly, the click of her heels over the sticky floor echoing through the empty bar. She could hear his heart racing, she could smell the fear rolling off him. It only enticed her more.

Suddenly, he turned around and sprinted through an opening at the end of the bar. She heard him open the back door that lead into the brick alleyway and an evil smile spread across her face. The chase was her favorite part. She flashed through the bar, running with vampire speed until she was in front of him at the entrance of the alley, snarling. He gasped and started backing away from her again.

"Please, I-" she threw him against the brick wall before he could finish his pleading and then flashed in front of him.

"This is for drugging me," she growled. Then she dug her fangs into his neck, draining every drop of blood from his body while he screamed.


	10. Chapter 10-Come Home

**Here's my next chapter, lovies! I really hope you enjoy it, I'm pretty excited about it. Thank you, thank you, thank you for all your kind reviews, they mean so much to me. A special thanks to Kasey for your inspiring suggestion (; I hope you all like it, please review and let me know what you think about the story so far!**

**Klaus**

"Please," Caroline scoffed. "He would like me better this way,"

The words pierced Klaus straight through the heart. He would give anything, _anything, _to be there with her and tell her that it wasn't true. He missed her light, her spark, her smile. He missed how easily she became frustrated, or how quickly she would retort to his advances with sarcasm. He missed her _emotion. _Stefan had been right when he said her humanity was what Klaus loved the most about her.

Every moment he had spent on the other side he had spent next to her, trying hopelessly to comfort her; until she turned her humanity off. He still loved her, he still wanted to be with her but he couldn't watch her have one night stands with disgusting bartenders or hear her say things like, "The love of my life ditched me to come here,"

He did enjoy some aspects, like seeing her give into her vampire nature and feed uninhibited. Unfortunately, for every small thing he enjoyed about this new Caroline, he lost all the big things he loved.

It broke his heart.

He also couldn't risk staying in New Orleans too long when Bonnie required his presence in Mystic Falls. The way she explained it, he had to be in a very specific place, along with Alaric and Jeremy when she created the doorway for them. She wouldn't be able to maintain it for long, so they had to be ready.

It was the morning of the winter solstice. The veil was down in Mystic Falls, but Caroline was in New Orleans so he had no reason to be there. He had exactly twelve hours before he had to be at the doorway and he intended to spend it with Caroline, even if she couldn't see him. He followed her down the street as she talked on the phone with Stefan, who was begging her to come back to Mystic Falls. He must have mentioned Klaus to make Caroline reply with those hideous words.

"Please, he would like me better this way,"

Klaus shuddered. He followed her through the city, forcing himself to watch as she drank from strangers in alleyways. At some point she acquired a bottle of whiskey from a sketchy bar and carried it with her as she explored the streets of New Orleans.

It was all wrong. He was supposed to be there with her, holding her hand and showing her the attractions, telling her stories of a history that hadn't made it into the textbooks. He should have been taking her to his favorite restaurant or kissing her in the middle of Bourbon street. Instead, he watched as she walked through the streets aimlessly, her eyes dead rather than filled with the spark and wonder he'd come to love.

He was about to abandon hope and return to Mystic Falls when Caroline walked into a karaoke bar, seemingly attracted to the music she heard. He followed her, curious to see what had intrigued her. What he discovered did not disappoint him; it filled him with a new optimism for her humanity. As Caroline looked around the bar, surrounded by music and singing voices, and the calls of an encouraging audience, her eyes sparked with a shadow of that light that he missed so much.

So he had learned something new about her; if art was his passion, hers was music. The realization made him smile.

She stayed in that bar all afternoon, watching every person try their hand at karaoke. Some had real talent and moved the crowd to their feet while others were simply drunk and taking advantage of their liquid courage. Klaus was as entranced with her as she was with the music. He couldn't help but drink in the way her hips swayed to the rhythm or how effortlessly she clapped and sang along. It was a beautiful thing to see her so much in her element.

When the sky darkened, he found it hard to tear himself away from her. He only hoped that if he made it back through the veil, it wouldn't take long. His need for Caroline was overpowering him and he didn't think he would last much longer without her.

**Bonnie**

"How am I just hearing about this now?!" Bonnie screeched through her teeth. Stefan gave her an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry, I just figured you needed to concentrate. I never thought she would run off to New Orleans,"

Bonnie tried to calm herself. She couldn't let her anger get out of control; she needed every ounce of strength to complete the spell.

"Just go be with Elena. I know she's been having a really hard time since she turned her humanity back on. Hopefully, Jeremy will be here soon and so will Klaus. He's the only one that can help Caroline now,"

Stefan nodded and left Bonnie alone in the woods. The moon was high in the sky. She could feel the power of the first spell running through her, keeping the veil down. She was one with the Earth and the moon, a full circle of powers drawing from one another. Her preparation had served her well, her strength had peaked; it was time.

Bonnie stood in the rich soil of the Earth, feeling nature's power running through her and began the spell that would create a doorway between the two sides. In the edges of her peripheral vision, she saw Jeremy, Klaus, and Alaric watching but she had to ignore them for now. She began chanting in Latin, the words of the spell flowing from her as naturally as if she were singing along to her favorite song. She felt the wind pick up around her and the fire of the candles intensified, strengthening her power.

Almost as quickly as it had started, it was finished, and the doorway to other side was open. The people she loved could pass through it and when she raised the veil again, they would still be alive.

Bonnie opened her eyes to find Klaus standing in front of her. She nodded to him.

"You can save her now. You're the only one that can help her,"

Klaus took a step towards her and to her immense surprise, he grabbed her hand.

"I know that nothing you've done has been for me, but I am forever indebted to you nonetheless. Thank you, Bonnie,"

She nodded, rendered speechless by his words. She closed her eyes again as she felt him pass through the doorway, followed by Alaric. She took a deep breath, preparing herself for what she would find when she opened her eyes again.

"Bonnie," Jeremy breathed. And then they were looking into each others eyes, unseparated by death for the first time in months. He took her hand and his touch made her shiver.

"Jeremy, I-"

"I know," he said, smiling. "I've missed you too," he leaned forward and kissed her head. Her eyes filled with tears.

"You have to go find Elena. She needs you. I'll be there as soon as I can." she reached her hand up to touch his face gently. "We have a lot of catching up to do,"

Jeremy beamed at her before passing through the doorway.

Bonnie closed her eyes and breathed a sigh of relief. She'd actually done it, she'd brought back all the people whose deaths had caused so much pain. She felt the wind brush against her cheek, the power of the moon and the Earth coursing through her. It all felt so incredible, so _free. _She decided to relax and enjoy the feeling before she started on ending the spells. Her eyes were still closed when she heard a voice. _His _voice.

"Hello, little witch,"

Bonnie's skin prickled with goosebumps.

"I've missed you," continued the voice as smooth as velvet. Her heart thumped uncontrollably. Her eyes fluttered open, and she jumped when she found his pair of deep brown eyes smoldering less than an inch away from hers.

He smiled that devilish smile. "You don't mind if I pass on through, do you?" he asked playfully, still smiling. Then the smile faded and he took a step towards her, never touching her but coming close enough to make her feel like she was on fire.

"We do have a lot to catch up on," he teased in a voice barely above a whisper.

Bonnie tried desperately to catch her breath, to overcome the shock so she could deliver a proper response, but before her throat opened and allowed any words to escape, he was gone, having flashed through the doorway in an instant. His name passed her lips just a moment too late, falling on to the unhearing forest.

"Kol,"


	11. Chapter 11- I love you

**I wish I could express how much your reviews mean to me. They make me smile like a schoolgirl (: So please keep reviewing, you all make me so happy, you're what keeps the story going! I'd also add that I, unlike Julie Plec, care what you guys think and feel so if you have any requests, please comment with them and I'd be happy to incorporate them into the story if it's possible. I wasn't planning on doing anything with Kol until someone asked for it and now I'm super excited about that story line as well! So thank you again for all your continued support, I love you all! (:**

**I hope you like this chapter!**

**Klaus**

Klaus took a moment to enjoy being _alive _again. He'd lived for a thousand years but he couldn't remember a time where he had ever just breathed and appreciated the air in his lungs. He knew he would never take life for granted again but now he had to get to Caroline.

He sped to his Mystic Falls mansion and found everything intact. Apparently Caroline was the only one who'd missed him. He quickly grabbed his credit card, a blood bag, and the keys to his car before racing out the door and leaving the small town behind.

Klaus reached New Orleans in record time, especially considering that it was pouring so hard he would have had to pull over if not for his impeccable vampire vision. He parked on the street outside of the karaoke bar, the last place he had seen her, and was soaked the moment he stepped out of his car. His gray Henley clung to his body but he squinted through the rain, only concerned with trying to catch a glimpse of golden hair through the bar window.

He was just about to go inside when he heard a low growling sound and then a scream come from the dark alleyway. He raced over and there she was, feeding on a human.

His breath caught momentarily. Everything seemed surreal. For months he'd been on the other side, watching her unravel, and wished more than anything that he could touch her, even if it was as simple as grazing her cheek with his hand. Now here she was, a few feet away from him, and he could actually touch her and talk to her. The realization stunned him.

The sound of her sucking the human's neck snapped him back to reality, pushing him to race forward and pull the man away from her.

"Forget what happened here," Klaus compelled him, and the man fled quickly from the alley. Klaus took a deep breath and turned towards the love of his life. He wasn't sure how she would react to seeing him. Even a humanity switch couldn't suppress a moment as intense as this one. He hoped she'd be happy, feared she'd be sad or angry, but what he didn't expect was the way she was backing away from him, a look of complete and utter terror on her face. Her eyes were filled with tears and she was shaking visibly.

"How did you find me?" she whispered. Klaus was so confused by her reaction, and slightly hurt. What if she knew he was coming back and she didn't want him to find her?

"I never left you, sweetheart. I've been with you every moment, on the other side, watching you, wishing I could comfort you. I followed you here, love," Klaus replied softly. He wasn't surprised by the tears that were streaming down her face now, mixed with the rain that dripped from her soaked hair. What he didn't understand was why she was still backing away from him, her hands slightly raised as if to ward him off. She was shaking uncontrollably and he didn't know if it was from the rain or the fear that she so evidently felt.

"Bonnie brought me back, Caroline," he continued carefully. She sobbed when he said her name. "She brought me back to you, love," he took a tentative step toward her and she jumped, gasping.

"Please," she begged through a voice thick with tears. "If you're going to kill me, then kill me. But please don't pretend to be him, please,"

Klaus finally understood. She thought he was Silas. Panic struck him like lightning. How could he make her believe him? Silas could read minds so he would be able to see the answer to any question Caroline asked him. He would be able to imitate anyone perfectly.

Klaus knew he had to figure something out, but he also knew they wouldn't get very far with her humanity turned off. He cursed himself silently because he had long ago promised himself he would never do this to her but he was desperate so he rushed toward her, looked her directly in the eye and compelled her.

"Turn it on, love,"

**Caroline**

Caroline was suddenly struck with every emotion she had felt since turning them off weeks ago. It nearly crippled her; that overwhelming, blue sadness that had tainted every aspect of her life, drowning her. The guilt, all those people she'd hurt, she'd _killed _that bartender, all of it consumed her and she sobbed even harder than she had been moments ago.

Then suddenly, all the pain was overshadowed by the man standing in front of her. It was Klaus; he looked like Klaus, he sounded like Klaus, he _smelled _like him. It overwhelmed her, but it wasn't possible. It had to be Silas.

She decided right then that Silas was the greatest evil that had ever existed; To manifest in the darkest pain of her heart was incredibly cruel. And then forcing her to turn her emotions back on, it was-

Caroline's thoughts stopped in the tracks, as sudden as two trains crashing. Silas didn't use compulsion, he used mind control. He could have simply flipped Caroline's emotions on for her, he wouldn't need to force her. Words started floating back to her.

"_Silas is getting impatient, he wants me to lower the veil_,"

"_Bonnie brought me back, Caroline. She brought me back to you,_"

A hope filled Caroline like nothing she'd ever felt, a hope she knew she shouldn't allow herself but one she could not control. She squinted through the rain at the man standing in front of her that stood looking wide eyed at her, waiting for her to say something. Could it really be him?

"Klaus?" she whispered tentatively. He seemed surprised but he didn't hesitate.

"Yes love, it's me, I swear it's me, I came back to you love, Bonnie brought me back," his eyes were filled with tears. "I saw you the day you went to the back of your closet and you touched the dress I gave you and you cried on the floor for the rest of the day. I sat with you and told you it was okay, but you just couldn't hear me. I never left you, Caroline,"

She was sobbing again, but she wasn't sad anymore. It was him, she knew it was him. She knew her makeup was running and she was soaked from her hair to her feet from the pouring rain but she didn't care; All she cared about was that Klaus was really there, he was really alive and he was with her.

He opened his mouth to say something again but she stole the words as she suddenly crashed her lips against his. He responded immediately, kissing her back intensely, there lips moving together in perfect harmony. She threw her arms around his neck to pull him closer and he wrapped his around her waist, holding her so close that he actually lifted her off her feet. He held her like that as they kissed in the rain and Caroline relished in every second of it. She breathed in the smell of him that she had forgotten was so intoxicating, she brushed her hand against the stubble on his face and savored the taste of his lips on hers.

Suddenly she broke away from him, desperate to say the words she had never gotten the chance to say before.

"Klaus, I love you. I'm so sorry I never told you, I'm so sorry. But I do, I love you,"

He lowered her back to the ground and gently pushed her hair behind her ear before placing his hands on either side of her face.

"I know love, I know," he kissed her forehead. "I love you, Caroline," She felt shivers run down her spine and she smiled widely against his lips as she kissed him again.

**Klaus**

Klaus wasn't ready to go to the plantation and face his family yet so he followed Caroline to her hotel room. They ran together through the rain, abandoning his car, unable to be parted from one another for even a moment. They held hands the whole way there and as soon as they were behind the door they were devouring each other again, making up for lost time.

Their embraces were desperate but not hurried. They took their time peeling off each other's drenched shirts. Their skin was cold from bearing the storm outside but they instantly warmed as they pressed together. He walked her slowly to the warmth of the bed and they crawled beneath the white sheets together, both of them in only their underwear.

As they kissed and explored each other's bodies, Klaus thought vaguely about how different it was with Caroline. Running his hand tenderly over her, leaving trails of butterfly kisses down her body, slipping off her panties gently. It was the difference between sex and making love. He'd lived for a thousand years and given into lust more than a thousand times but nothing could compare to how it felt when Caroline moaned softly beneath him.

**Caroline**

Everything was new with Klaus; Everything she thought she knew was overshadowed by this slow passion she was experiencing for the first time. Whenever she'd imagined being in bed with him she'd pictured hard, fast, break the bed sex but this was so much more. She never knew how much she'd craved it until he gave it to her.

They took turns with one another and they took their time. When he left her mouth to kiss her neck, he stroked her hair and caressed her sides. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to kiss her again and she felt like she was dreaming, like she could have laid in his arms forever. Everything about his touch was incredible, from the tenderness he used when cupping her breasts to the way he slowly rolled his tongue over her clit. He made her sigh and moan in ways she'd never felt before, and when she came she whispered his name.

Wanting to return the favor, she rolled them over so she was on top of him. She let her hand caress down his muscled arm as she kissed him, and the butterflies she felt when he so tenderly laced his fingers in her hair almost brought her to tears. She took her time kissing his stomach and his chest, her fingers chasing her lips as she explored every inch of him. She traced the tattoo on his arm like she'd dreamed about doing on her porch on that day that seemed so long ago.

When she finally reached his black boxer briefs, she figured she'd tantalized him long enough. They were off in a second and before he could react she took his hard member in her mouth. He immediately gasped and moaned her name.

Caroline arched her back and moved her hair to the side so he had a full view of her body while she pleased him. She used every trick she'd ever learned, actually enjoying herself for the first time rather than just feeling obligated. She ran her tongue up his shaft and swirled it over the tip before she took him again and wrapped her lips around the base. She peeked up at him from under her lashes while she sucked and she felt herself getting wet again when she saw how much pleasure she was giving him.

Not wanting him to finish just yet, she pulled away from him slowly, letting her teeth graze over his shaft ever so gently. She began to kiss her way back up his stomach, his chest and his neck until her core was over his. Gently she lowered herself to him so she could feel his hardness against her moist clit, but before she could go any further he flipped them over again.

Klaus pressed his lips against hers and before long their tongues were dancing together while she grinded her hips against his. Then finally, he broke their kiss and looked through the dark into her eyes. He smoothed her hair back and she smiled as she ran her hands up his chest and over his shoulders. He continued to look in her eyes when he finally pushed himself inside her, causing them both to moan.

And then they were truly making love. Their fingers laced together over Caroline's head and she hooked one leg around his waist. She raised her hips to meet him with every thrust so that their bodies were synchronized together perfectly and he pushed against her aching spot every time. Caroline used the hand that wasn't intertwined with his to run through his hair and caress his neck while she sighed and moaned.

"Oh, Klaus," she breathed. "I'm gonna come,"

He smiled and smoothed her hair back. "Come for me, darling," Then he leaned down and kissed her hard, pumping into her endlessly while she moaned and screamed against his lips.

He finished soon after and collapsed on top of her, their bodies cold with sticky sweat. Caroline smiled as she kissed his damp forehead and let her fingertips gently run up and down his spine.

"I love you, Klaus," she whispered. He lifted himself away from her only to lay next to her on the soft bed. He pulled her close to his chest and she rested her head there contently. He rubbed her back, her arms, and her hair; it felt amazing. He grabbed her hand and kissed all her fingers and then kissed the top of her head.

"I love you, Caroline," and with that they drifted off to sleep together.


	12. Chapter 12- 20 Questions

Caroline and Klaus spent two straight days in bed, making love, cuddling, whispering, sleeping. After the grief of losing each other, being apart simply wasn't fathomable. Every touch, every kiss, every word was cherished; but as beautiful as it was, they both knew they couldn't stay in bed forever. Caroline was the first to break the spell.

"I have to go back to Mystic Falls,"

Klaus closed his eyes and sighed. "I know," he murmured before pressing his lips gently against hers. She chose that moment to reveal what she'd been thinking about for the past few days.

"I think we should come back here, though. I know you came here for a reason, I know your family is here. Maybe this is where we should start our new life," Caroline rushed through the words before she lost her nerve. Despite everything they had been through, despite how clear he'd been about his feelings for her she couldn't quiet those old insecurities. What if he thought she was moving too fast?

Her worries were immediately soothed when he broke into a wide smile. "That's a big decision to make, love. But if you're ready, nothing would make me happier than to build a life with you here." He pushed her hair back gently and kissed her forehead, causing the butterflies to erupt all over again.

Caroline decided she definitely needed to shower before they flew to Mystic Falls and even though the hot water felt amazing it was the first time she'd been away from Klaus since he'd found her in the alley. Their little golden bubble had kept the guilt and the pain she had been suppressing at bay but now all she could think about was the night she'd killed the bartender.

She didn't know what disgusted her the most; the fact that she'd slept with him or that she'd killed him. Certainly he deserved it, he was a monster, but who was she to take someone's life away? The fear in his eyes, his blood curling screams all haunted her. It was only worse that she'd had sex with him beforehand. When she'd tasted the roofies in her drink and looked into his hungry eyes, her humanity switch had protected her from the sickness that she normally would have felt. She remembered vaguely thinking of Damon but not being able to understand why; now she understood all too well.

Caroline rushed out of the shower, desperate for Klaus' presence again. She needed him to make her feel whole, to push away the thoughts of everyone else. He had finished packing their bags and was sitting on their bed, sipping from a tumbler of blood. She was on him in a second, attacking him with bruising kisses, licking the blood from his lips, hungry for the escape he offered for her. He hardly hesitated before he was consuming her with equal desperation, creating the whole out of their two broken halves.

**Bonnie**

Bonnie woke up in bliss. She lay in Jeremy's bed, wrapped in nothing but the crisp, white sheets, encompassed by his strong arms. With the early morning sun shining warmly through the window, it felt like heaven. After three days of sharing him with Elena she'd finally gotten him to herself for the whole night, finally able to touch him for the first time in months. Waking up next to him, she felt like she couldn't have possibly been any happier.

It lasted for about five minutes.

Then the familiar nausea sank through Bonnie's stomach, reminding her what- or actually _who_\- had been in the back of her mind the entire time. Every time Jeremy touched her or whispered in her ear she wondered what it would be like with Kol. An involuntary thrill ran through her every time she remembered his words, "_We have a lot to catch up on_,"

She was disgusted with herself. Jeremy was the love of her life, right? She'd grieved him for months and now that she finally had him back, she found herself thinking about another man. Not just any other man- _Kol_.

The front door of the Salvatore mansion broke her from her thoughts and she was thankful for the distraction. She dressed quickly and headed downstairs to see who it was.

"Caroline!" Bonnie cried, running towards her best friend. Caroline collapsed in Bonnie's arms, sobbing, but Bonnie could tell these tears were different than the grieving ones. She pulled away, still holding on to Caroline's arms so she could take a good look at her.

"I take it your humanity is back on," Bonnie smiled. Caroline choked out a laugh through her tears.

"Bonnie, I don't know how to thank you. You are absolutely the best friend in the world. You never judged me, you were only there for me in so many ways. And then you brought him back to me. _Thank you, _Bonnie".

Bonnie smiled widely in return. "I just want you to be happy, Caroline,"

Caroline's face expressed the truth of her words, "I am, Bonnie,"

They sat in the kitchen eating cereal as Caroline recounted everything that had happened over the past few days: how she thought Klaus had been Silas, how he made her turn her humanity back on, and then, in true Caroline fashion, she dished all the dirty details about their two day long reunion in the hotel room.

Bonnie laughed, nodded, and grimaced in all the right places. No matter how she felt about Klaus, she could never condemn Caroline's feelings for him, not when he made her this happy. "_Especially when you've been thinking nonstop about an equally dangerous Original brother," _ Bonnie tried to shake the thought from her head.

"So where is Klaus now?" Bonnie asked. She was surprised that he had left her side.

"He went to his mansion to pack some things, he wanted to give me time to talk to you guys. He's coming back to pick me up soon,"

Bonnie's heart skipped a beat. "Pack? For what?"

Caroline looked down and sighed. "That's the other reason I came here. We've decided to start a new life together. In New Orleans,"

Bonnie's eyes widened. "But Caroline, what about your life here? You can't just walk away from that. What about college and your mom?"

Caroline nodded. "I know, Bonnie, trust me, I didn't make this decision lightly. But I'm a vampire now. I'm going to live forever, I literally have all the time in the world. I'm free to live whatever life I want to live, and it's time I started doing it. I'm not leaving Mystic Falls behind, this will always be my home, but I can't stay here forever,"

Bonnie knew she was right. She'd have to leave in five or ten years anyway before people noticed she wasn't aging.

Caroline grabbed her hand. "You can always come visit me. New Orleans is a really incredible place," she smiled.

Bonnie grinned back, thinking a vacation with her best friend in a fun city would be just what she needed. It felt so good for them both to be happy again; Bonnie wanted to stay in that moment forever with Caroline.

Suddenly, the carelessness lifted when Elena walked in. Her eyes widened. "Caroline?"

"Hey, Elena," Caroline said tentatively. Before she could say anything else, Elena rushed towards her. "Caroline, I'm so sorry. About everything. Your mom, and your dress, and Klaus," she whispered the last word. "My humanity was off but that's no excuse. I should have never treated you that way," Bonnie saw that her eyes were filled with tears.

Caroline sighed. "It's okay, Elena. I understand. It's all in the past, we can all start over now."

Elena grinned. "Well, how about we start with a 'Welcome Back' party, tonight?"

Caroline sighed again. "Actually, I'm not staying long. I came here to say goodbye, for a little while at least. I'm moving to New Orleans,"

Bonnie flashed with anger when she saw how Elena's eyes hardened, when she heard it in her voice. "With Klaus," It wasn't a question, but Caroline nodded anyway.

"Caroline, I know it was a shock when he was killed but are you sure you've thought this all the way through? He's a monster,"

Bonnie couldn't stay quiet any longer. Elena hadn't been there once to see what Caroline went through when she lost Klaus. Not to mention Elena had a lot of nerve saying anything given the company she kept. Before Caroline could even defend herself, Bonnie did for her.

"Elena, don't judge her. The heart wants what the heart wants. You of all people should know that,"

Elena didn't even flinch. "Yes, I do know that. I also know that no matter how I felt about Damon, Caroline was always there to tell me what a wrong decision I was making. She hated him for no reason!"

Bonnie turned to Caroline and was shocked to find she had gone stark white and was shaking. She placed her hand on her arm, only to find it slick with cold sweat. Bonnie had never seen a vampire look remotely ill unless it was from a werewolf bite but Caroline looked to be on the verge of either vomiting or fainting. Nonetheless, she pressed her lips together before speaking clearly.

"I'm leaving now. My stuff is packed, I talked to my mom. I just wanted to say goodbye," she turned towards Bonnie. "I'll see you soon," she whispered before rushing out of the house.

Bonnie was sick with worry, and furious with how Elena had treated their friend.

"You had no right to talk to her like that," Bonnie glared. Elena only rolled her eyes, exasperated, so Bonnie retreated back to Jeremy's bedroom. She pulled out her phone and texted her best friend.

_I would love to visit you in New Orleans. Let me know when you're all settled. xoxo._

**Caroline**

She was still shaking from her run in with Elena, but being back in the car with Klaus helped settle her down. She sipped from the blood bag she held in one hand, the other entwined with his over the middle console. She was glad they'd decided to drive back to New Orleans. The fourteen hour drive was making for nice quality time.

"So, now would probably be a good time to tell me what brought you to New Orleans in the first place," she murmured.

Klaus let out a long sigh. "I know it is, love. I have to admit, I'm nervous. You're not going to like it," he said grimly.

Caroline nodded, equally as anxious, but she needed to know. She squeezed his hand, waiting for him to continue.

He dragged in a deep breath, only making her more nervous. What could he possibly have done that she hadn't seen before?

"A few months ago, I had a.. a 'one night stand'… with Hayley,"

Caroline closed her eyes, fighting the urge to snap her hand away from his. She knew she couldn't be mad at him for it, they hadn't been remotely together at the time, but it still hurt like hell. Especially when he knew how she already been hurt by Hayley.

"Okay," she breathed, nodding, trying to keep her feelings under control. She knew there was a lot more to the story, so she waited, scared but needing to know.

"Well, she's..pregnant." Caroline's eyes widened. "The witches of New Orleans thought the baby was mine. They said it was a result of breaking my curse, that nature would create this loophole,"

Caroline's heart was racing, but she hadn't missed the implication in his words: the witches _thought _it was his.

"Rebekah and Elijah caught wind of this news and thought a baby would be the key to my redemption," Klaus scoffed. She could hear the hurt and anger in his voice. "You can imagine their disappointment when we found out it wasn't indeed my child,"

Caroline was ashamed at the relief she felt. Klaus looked over at her and smiled sadly.

"There's one more thing, love. The baby isn't mine..," he released her hand so he could reach across the car and tuck her hair behind her ear. His fingers trailed down her neck and caressed her back. She hummed in delight at the feeling, until his next words froze her to the core.

"..it's Tyler's."

There was nothing smug in Klaus' voice, only sympathy, and a hint of fear. She couldn't blame him for being worried. He'd had to watch her love Tyler for the better part of a year and she knew it would be hard to see her hurt over him. She wasn't really, just shocked. There was only one aspect that bothered her.

"And how far along is Hayley?" Caroline asked quietly.

"I would surmise about four or five months," Klaus replied in a whisper.

So there was no chance that Tyler hadn't cheated on her. Caroline was angry of course, but she was surprised by the lack of pain. She supposed after getting bitten by Tyler and grieving Klaus, she didn't have much room left to be hurt by something so petty. She wanted Klaus to know that, so she grabbed his hand and kissed it.

"I'm mad, yeah, he's a dick. But I'm not hurt. I don't care about him anymore Klaus. It's only you," she smiled when she saw how happy her words made him.

"So, tell me about New Orleans. Why do you want to go back there?"

Caroline listened adamantly as he told her how him and his family had built the city, how they had made it their home until Mikael had chased them from it. She could hear the pain in his voice as he told her about his father and she caressed the back of his hand, trying to offer him some comfort.

Then he told her about Marcel, how he had raised him and thought he'd lost him to Mikael, only to return and find that'd he'd taken over New Orleans. Caroline couldn't help but roll her eyes at Klaus' thirst for power, but it also thrilled her, especially when he explained his plans for becoming king of the city before he brushed his thumb down her cheek and smiled deviously, "and I intend for you to be my Queen,". She shivered and a grin slowly spread across her face.

King and Queen of New Orleans. Those were the kind of fairy tales Caroline Forbes dreamed about.

They talked for the next couple of hours, holding hands and reaching over for quick kisses when they couldn't resist any longer. They stopped halfway to feed and switch so Caroline could drive, but without the barrier of the front seat their hands and mouths devoured each other's hungrily and they found themselves delayed for another couple of hours.

When they were back on the road, slightly disheveled but incredibly happy, Caroline had an idea. Even though they were both crazy about each other, and had no intentions of ever being apart again, they didn't know each other as well as she would have liked.

She thought of a way to fix that.

"So, let's play a game," she teased. Klaus eyed her suspiciously, trying to keep his lips from twitching into a grin.

"What kind of game?" he asked.

"Twenty questions," she replied with a giggle.

Klaus smiled, "Well, you'll have to explain the rules love, I've never played it before,"

Caroline rolled her eyes. "It's kind of self explanatory," she laughed, but decided to offer some enlightenment anyway. "So we ask each other questions, twenty to be exact, and we have to answer completely honestly, no matter what. You can ask the same question back, but it doesn't count as a question so you'd still have to come up with another one,"

Klaus grinned. "Sounds simple enough, love. You go first,"

Happy that he was obliging her, she agreed. "Okay, number one. What's your favorite color?" she asked, teasingly.

Klaus laughed before answering easily. "Red,"

Caroline rolled her eyes. "How typically evil mastermind of you!" she giggled.

"So you think I'm a mastermind?" he smirked.

Caroline only laughed again, the sound filling the air for the hundredth time since they'd been together again. "Your turn,"

"Well, what's your favorite color?" he asked. Caroline was hoping he'd ask her that. "Blue. I've always liked it but it became extra special when I realized how much you love it on me,"

Klaus beamed at her, revealing that she was correct in her assessment. "What's your favorite food?" he returned, continuing the game.

The first ten questions or so went like that, superficial things, but still things they wanted to know about one another. Klaus told her that Rome was his favorite place in the world and Caroline told him how she'd wanted to be a doctor before she became a vampire. They were having fun until Klaus opened the door to the deeper questions.

"What was the hardest part about your transition?" he asked, his voice barely above a whisper. She probably wouldn't have heard him if it wasn't for her vampire hearing.

Caroline's stomach dropped. Her first thought was the memories that had returned to her in pieces. She'd been alone, confused, and afraid, trying to understand why she'd stolen a blood bag, what had driven her to drink it, and why it'd tasted so good. Then suddenly, she wasn't in the hospital bed anymore, she was in Damon's.

She'd been trying to run away, remembering the monstrous face and the painful bites of the previous night. She'd almost made it too, or at least she thought she had, when he'd pushed her back on the bed. The force of it had almost broken her arm and when he'd ripped her clothes off she couldn't stop sobbing.

Until he'd compelled her. He compelled her to shut up, to enjoy what he was doing to her, from the sex to the feedings. When the memories came back to her, she was reminded of how sore she'd been all the time back then and realized it was from him forcing his way into her continuously. When finally all the compulsion had been removed and she was aware of everything Damon had done to her, she'd bawled for the rest of night.

Caroline spent a lot of time telling herself it was just because her emotions had been heightened and that'd she'd been compelled to like it, so it wasn't like she'd ever felt forced. It was all so confusing, but nothing she told herself could erase how violated and worthless he'd made her feel.

She knew that's what she should tell Klaus. It was the whole point of the game: to be honest with one another, to get to know each other's thoughts and feelings, but she couldn't do it. It was a part of her past that she didn't want to relive and she knew telling Klaus would make her do just that. Not to mention he'd probably force her to turn around so he could rip Damon's heart out. So instead, she told him the second hardest part of her transition.

"I didn't understand what was happening. I woke up in the middle of the night, in a hospital. I was surrounded by blood and the smell overwhelmed me. I remember I was starving and the nurse was being such a bitch about letting me have something to eat. Then I saw this blood bag in someone's room and I didn't understand why, but I stole it. I was totally freaked out, but when I drank it, and well," she shrugged, not needing to explain how that first taste of blood felt.

Klaus smiled sadly at her. "Now love, I thought the point of this game was to be honest."

Her eyes widened in alarm. How did he always see right through her? "I am being honest! That was really hard, I was all alone. I found out what compulsion was accidently, I about burned to death when the sun came up. I didn't know my necklace had vervain in it, so you can imagine how it felt when I put that on," It was all true, it had been terrifying. It just wasn't as bad as the memories.

For some reason, Klaus didn't push her any further. He just looked at her and smiled. "Your turn, love,"


	13. Chapter 13- The Originals

**Hello, my darlings! I've missed you! (; The last chapter updated kind of weird so make sure you've read it before you read this one. Caroline and Klaus returned to Mystic Falls and played 20 questions in the car. Let me know what you think about this chapter, I'm having fun bringing in new characters, like all our lovely Originals. PLEASE let me know if you have any requests, I'm totally open to them. (Kalijah, anyone?(; ) **

**Reviews make me almost as happy as 4x23 (;**

**Also, I don't know if this is actually necessary, but I don't own The Vampire Diaries or The Originals or anything. If I did, I wouldn't have had Klaroline's major moment be a cheap, one time hookup in a forest. Just sayin (;**

**Klaus**

Klaus was trying not to think about how his family would react to seeing him. He hadn't been able to stay away from Caroline very long when he was on the Other Side so he didn't know if they even knew what happened to him. He could hear Caroline's rapid heartbeat and took notice that she walked a couple feet behind him; she was as nervous as he was.

He wasn't even sure if his family was still living at the old plantation until they neared the front door and muffled voices drifted out from behind it.

"Why are we even still here? I could give a damn about this blasted city and apparently Nik feels the same way!" Rebekah was screaming.

"Rebekah, Marcel has taken over _our _city. This could be our home. Mikael is dead, we have a real shot at being a family again for the first time. Niklaus will return eventually, and when he does we will welcome him home," Elijah replied, in his typical calm demeanor.

"They don't know?" Caroline whispered, her voice full of the shock that was evident on her face. Klaus only smiled at her before he opened the door.

"Hello brother, sister," Klaus smirked, holding his hands behind his back.

"Nik? Where the hell have you been?" Rebekah shrieked. Elijah stood behind her, looking between Klaus and Caroline, confusion displayed on his face.

"Well, it's a long story. Why don't we all have a drink and I'll tell you about it?"

Two hours and a few bottles of bourbon later, the Originals and Caroline sat in the living room in silence. Rebekah had tears in her eyes and Elijah began pacing in front of the window.

"How could we not know our own brother was dead?" Rebekah whispered, a tear escaping to run down her cheek.

Caroline had barely said a word since they'd arrived, only speaking up to help tell the story of Silas. She sat next to Klaus on the loveseat, looking into her glass. She already felt like she was intruding on an incredibly personal, family moment but she couldn't be silent anymore. The guilt was weighing on her too heavily.

"I should have called you," Caroline whispered. Everyone turned to her, shocked, as if they had forgotten she was there. She continued before she lost her nerve.

"I came to New Orleans after I found out. I should have come to see you, I should have told you. It's not your fault you didn't know, it's mine. I'm sorry," Caroline's voice was so quiet no one would have heard her if they weren't vampires.

She finally met Rebekah's eyes, afraid she'd find them full of anger, but was surprised to find a small smile on her face. "It's okay," Rebekah said, simply. Elijah took that time to walk slowly over to Caroline. He reached down and grabbed her hand. "Ms. Forbes, I don't think we've actually had the pleasure of meeting, but let me be the first to officially welcome you to our family," he kissed her hand and Caroline broke into a smile.

For the first time in her life, Caroline felt like she was right where she belonged. She laughed when she thought about how vehemently she'd fought against Klaus' advances. If she had known how happy she would be, how _complete _she would feel, she would have left with him the moment he'd asked. Living in New Orleans, seeing the sights with her hand in his, with no Elena drama, she felt like she was living on a cloud.

Of course, there were parts about Mystic Falls she did miss; her mom, Bonnie. She was so excited when Bonnie said she'd come visit, but she didn't feel comfortable asking Klaus if she could have a guest in his home, and even if she did, Bonnie probably wouldn't like it. Despite everything she'd done for them, she probably wouldn't feel at ease in a house full of Originals.

"You're not peeking, are you love?" Klaus teased.

"That's kind of hard to do with a blindfold on," Caroline bantered back, feeling the car come to a stop.

Her door opened and Klaus was there. He slid one arm around her waist, guiding her blind footsteps. She smiled, remembering his words, "_I have a surprise for you,". _

He helped her walk up the steps of a porch and then through a door. Caroline grinned again. "Where are we?" she asked.

Klaus tightened his arms around her waist. He pushed her hair off her shoulder and pressed his cool lips against the bare skin he'd revealed. His fingers trailed up her spine, through her hair until he reached the knot of the blindfold.

"We're home," he whispered. With a quick flick of his hand the blindfold dropped and Caroline gasped.

She spun around, taking in her surroundings. Wood floors glistened, everything was white and golden and beautiful. She saw a wrap around porch outside the double glass doors that they'd just walked through. A winding staircase lead up to a second floor that made her curious, but the first one was too captivating for her to leave. The kitchen was spacious, glistening with new appliances, tasteful in it's decoration. Everything about it was incredible, it felt like a haven created specifically for her.

Awestruck, Caroline turned towards Klaus. "I don't understand," she said breathlessly.

"Well," he started. "this could be our new home. Not my family's, not mine, ours. Just you and me. It's already been bought, but if you don't like it, if you would prefer to be part of the process, we can find a different one," Klaus explained. Caroline heard the nerves in his voice, as much as was trying to hide them. He was afraid that she didn't like it.

Her eyes filled with tears and she looked around the house again. "You mean, this is _our _home?" she asked, still trying to comprehend, to make sure she wasn't dreaming. It was the kind of home she'd envisioned her whole life, a place she never thought she'd actually be able to have.

"Only if you want it to be. If you don't like it, we can find something else," he replied.

Caroline turned to him. He was smirking, but she knew it was a cover. She looked around the house again, taking in the painstaking detail. Everything about it screamed 'Caroline'. The thoughfulness of it all made her want to cry. She placed her hands gently on his cheeks, cradling his face.

"I could be happy in a cardboard box if it meant being with you," she said softly, rubbing her thumb over his stubble. "But this," she smiled, "I could definitely get used to. It's… perfect,"

She reached in to kiss him. Her fingers found their way under the hem of his shirt, seemingly on their own accord. The need to run her hands over his sculpted chest, to feel his skin against hers, was almost innate.

"Klaus, I love you," she breathed against his lips.

"I love you, Caroline," he spoke, their lips brushing together with every word. "More than life itself,"

Before she knew it, they were making love on the kitchen floor.

_Their _kitchen floor.

_Bonnie, I'm all settled in now! Let me know when you'd like to visit, and I'll get it all set up! I can't wait to see you! xoxo, Caroline._

Caroline sent the text before she entered the old plantation.

"Rebekah! Are you ready? I have a brand new walk in closet that needs to be filled," she smiled, excited for their shopping trip.

"Hello, love," a voice greeted from behind her. Caroline gasped. "I don't believe we've met,"

Caroline's heart beat wildly. Her eyes met the brown ones that were suddenly too close, a taunting light dancing in them. She'd heard of this brother, the one Klaus himself daggered for his impulsiveness. He pulled her hand slowly to his lips, never taking his eyes off her. "I'm Kol,"

Despite the fear that was creeping it's way through her chest, Caroline forced herself to pull it together. "_You're in a relationship with the Original Hybrid," _she told herself. "_You shouldn't be afraid of anything. You're Caroline Forbes, damnit,"_

So she drew herself up and offered her best Miss Mystic Falls smile. "Caroline," she rang, glad to hear that her voice sounded clear and confident. Kol continued to smirk at her, seemingly amused.

"I look forward to getting to know you more, Caroline," he said, before exiting the mansion. Caroline didn't realize she'd been holding her breath until she released it. Still breathless from her encounter, she looked down at her phone to see a new text.

_I'm ready for a vacation! ASAP, please! (; -Bonnie_


	14. Chapter 14- Double Date

**Hey loves! So this one's super long, and I know it has a lot of POVs but that's just how it worked well for the story. Let me know if you want to see Kol's POV or if you think that would be too much. There's a lot to this chapter, so I'm dying to know what you think! (: Thank you, thank you, thank you again for all your continued support, it means the world to me! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD or TO. If I did, Kennet would be alive.**

**Klaus**

Klaus wanted nothing more than to stay by Caroline's side at all times, but his duties in the Quarter were calling. Word had begun traveling that he was back; of course, everyone thought he was back from a vacation, not death, but his presence was needed nonetheless. Marcel and his vampires were getting antsy, and there was a nasty rumor going around that the witches were planning a move against him.

Of course, the last time he'd heard that, he'd been told he was the father of a miracle, magical baby, but he still didn't like to ignore threats.

He looked over at Caroline, who was still sleeping. The way the light shone in from the window lit up her golden hair as it splayed across her bare back. He loved to draw her this way; soft and peaceful. He leaned down and pushed her hair back so he could kiss her gently on the cheek. He didn't want to wake her so he scribbled a note at the bottom of the drawing he'd made of her, much like the one he'd made for her the night of the ball, and left it on his pillow.

"_I'll be back tonight. Say hello to Bonnie for me. I love you_,"

With that, Klaus left the house and headed to the old cemetery, where he knew he would find the witches he was looking for. He wasn't disappointed.

"Sophie! What a pleasure seeing you here," he greeted her cheerfully. He delighted in the way she jumped at hearing his voice.

"What do you want, Klaus?" she replied with false bravado; he could smell her fear.

"Well, I heard a little rumor going around that some New Orleans witches are planning a move against me. I don't like those kind of rumors, as you might imagine. So, I thought you'd be just the girl to help me," he smiled, charmingly.

"Why would I help you?" Sophie spat at him.

Klaus' smile faded, his face clouding with darkness. He was pleased to see Sophie take a step back but he only followed her with a menacing step of his own. When he spoke, his voice was ominously quiet, "Because after that baby stunt you pulled, you're lucky you're still alive. Now, before my graciousness expires, and I kill everyone you know and love, I suggest you tell me what you know,"

Sophie drew a shaky breath. "Marcel has made an… alliance, I guess you would say, with some of the witches. They're plotting to join forces to take you down. They want to make an army,"

Klaus gave her a malicious smile. "Thank you, love. You've been very helpful," He snapped her neck before she could scream.

**Caroline**

All of Caroline's nerves settled when she saw Bonnie walking through the terminal. It had been a stressful week, with Kol's return and Klaus being so busy. She knew there were rumors he was concerned with, but every time she asked him about them he only deflected her questions. It worried her and she was in desperate need of some girl time.

"Bonnie!" she exclaimed, painstakingly trying to resist using vampire speed to reach her best friend.

"Hey Care!" Bonnie pulled her into an enthusiastic hug. "I've missed you,"

They hugged and giggled before heading arm and arm to the car.

"So, there's some things I should warn you about before we get home," Caroline started nervously. Part of her smiled thinking how much Klaus would like to hear her call it home. Bonnie waited for her to continue.

"Umm, Kol's here. I mean he's staying at the family's plantation, but he's around a lot…All of Klaus' family is,"

Bonnie looked alarmed, but quickly composed herself. "Why would I care if Kol was there?" she asked, a little too nonchalantly.

Caroline smiled knowingly but decided to play along. It wasn't too long ago that she would've let hell freeze over before she'd admit being drawn to an Original brother.

"I just thought I would warn you," she shrugged. "Also, I told Klaus that we'd need some girl time but it's still kinda weird, being, you know..," she struggled to find the right words.

"Away from each other since he came back from the dead?" Bonnie finished for her. They both smiled. "It'll be fine, Caroline. I'm excited. Things have been kind of weird back home, so I'm glad we get this,"

"Yeah, speaking of boyfriends being back from the dead. What's up with you and Jeremy?" Caroline asked, concerned. Caroline couldn't even fathom going on a vacation from Klaus yet, but Bonnie was practically running away from Mystic Falls.

"I don't know," Bonnie sighed. "It just seems like we've been.. distant,"

A few months ago, she would've reassured Bonnie that it was only temporary, that they were just adjusting to being a living couple again; but Caroline's views had changed after everything. Even for a vampire, life could be short. It definitely was for a witch.

"Are you happy?" she asked, straightforwardly.

Bonnie was stunned. "I- I don't know. That's kind of a loaded question,"

Caroline looked at her sympathetically. "It shouldn't be,"

Bonnie gave her a half hearted smile. "So, what are we doing tonight? I'm sure Caroline Forbes has big plans. And tell me the story about this gorgeous car," she grinned, rubbing the dashboard of Caroline's new sleek, black Bugatti Veyron. It'd been attracting awed glances since they'd left the airport.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Klaus has lost his mind, that's the story. You should see my closet. I have enough Jimmy Choos to wear for the rest of my eternal life, and they all fit perfectly. He's a stalker," she tried to sound irritated, but she couldn't keep the corners of her lips from twitching into a smile.

Bonnie just laughed and shook her head. She was glad to see Caroline so happy.

"As for tonight, I'm taking you to the infamous Bourbon Street. Klaus says it's too touristy, but you're a tourist, so hey. There's an amazing karaoke bar that I'm dying for you to see," Caroline giggled with a glint in her eye.

They pulled up to the mansion and Caroline grabbed Bonnie's bags for her. She figured it was polite since she was the one with superhuman strength. Bonnie's jaw dropped as soon as they crossed the threshold, taking in the gleaming appearance of the spacious home.

"Wow," was all she managed to say.

Caroline rolled her eyes again. "I told you he's lost his mind,"

Bonnie just laughed. "Oh poor, Caroline," she smiled sarcastically. "If only my biggest problem was a boyfriend that spent too much money on me,"

Their giggles were cut short when a lavish voice lilted towards them. "That can be arranged," Kol sauntered in the room.

Caroline caught a visible shiver run down Bonnie's spine. Kol didn't even look at her before walking straight to Bonnie and planting a gentle kiss on the back of her hand.

"Hello, little witch," he grinned.

Bonnie pulled her hand away, rolling her eyes. "I have a name, you know,"

Kol smiled back devishly. He brought his thumb up to brush her chin. "I know,"

When Caroline heard Bonnie's heart stutter, she decided to come to her rescue.

"What are you doing in my house, Kol?" Caroline accused.

Kol finally turned his attention towards her. "Caroline, my new favorite sister. I hardly noticed you were there, what with the present company. You're looking lovely today, though,"

Caroline smiled her best mean girl smile. "You still haven't answered my question,"

Kol didn't seem to notice her malicious tone. "I was just here to see my big brother. It seems that he's not here, but I must say, I'm happy I made the trip," he threw another glance towards Bonnie.

"Hmm, well we need to get ready for girl's night, but I'll let him know you were here," Caroline retorted with false sweetness.

Kol returned her smile before turning back to her friend. "Have a delightful evening, Bonnie," he crooned in his velvet voice before leaving the mansion. Caroline rolled her eyes, trying to give Bonnie time to cover up her bashful smile.

When she finally turned to her, Bonnie had managed a scornful expression. "He really lays it on thick, huh?" she scoffed, rolling her eyes. This time, Caroline couldn't help herself. She raised an eyebrow at her best friend. "You should know I can hear your heartbeat," she smirked, and bursted into laughter when Bonnie's eyes widened.

Four hours later, after catching up while raiding Caroline's closet and doing each other's makeup, the newly bonded friends headed out to explore the city together. They walked down Bourbon Street, both clad in all black, wearing four inch heels. They looked badass and sexy, and it earned them numerous free hurricanes. When they finally reached Caroline's favorite karaoke bar, they were both a bit tipsy.

She was surprised to see Klaus sitting at the bar. He hadn't been home all day and the last time she'd talked to him he'd said he was busy dealing with witches. Caroline and Bonnie walked over to him, Caroline leaning against the bar and Bonnie standing somewhat awkwardly beside her.

"Hey. What are you doing here?" she smiled, touching his arm.

"Hello, love," he replied, grabbing her hand as he twisted on the barstool. "Hello, Bonnie. How are you liking New Orleans?"

Bonnie gave him a civil smile. "It's great, we're getting a lot of free drinks,"

Klaus laughed. "Why am I not surprised?" He turned towards Caroline. "It's been a long day. I figured you ladies would head here so I decided to meet you, since I haven't seen you since this morning,"

Caroline felt the now familiar warmth spread through her chest. She knew it was silly, but she'd missed him like crazy. She leaned down and stole a quick kiss, not wanting to do the whole PDA thing in front of Bonnie.

"Well, that makes one of us. All I had to wake up to was a pretty drawing," she teased.

Klaus bought them all shots, probably trying to win favorable points with Bonnie, Caroline thought, smiling to herself. He soon left them alone to continue their girls night.

After several more free drinks, and a very drunken duet to "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun," karaoke, Bonnie and Caroline sat talking in a booth on the side of the bar, sharing a plate of nachos.

Liquid courage got the best of Caroline, keeping her from holding her tongue. "So, what's up with you and Kol?"

Bonnie's eyes had been half closed but they widened immediately. "Nothing! Why?"

Caroline giggled. "Mhmm. I remember that used to be my answer when anyone asked me about an Original brother,"

Bonnie's face sombered. "I can't be attracted to him, Caroline. He's a monster," she whispered, apparently loose tongued by the alcohol as well.

"A hot monster," Caroline giggled, before growing serious as well. "I remember you once told me 'you can't control your heart'. You should take your own advice,"

Bonnie sighed. "I'm with Jeremy,"

Caroline nodded. "I know. But do you think Kol is the reason you're distant from him?"

The witch shook her head. "I don't know, I don't think so. It just seems like we kind of lost our connection,"

Caroline nodded, understanding. She remembered the feeling all too well, both with Matt and Tyler. She reached her hand across the table to squeeze Bonnie's. "It'll all work out," she smiled, earning her one in return.

The waiter chose that moment to arrive with two new free shots, and Caroline held hers up in a toast.

"To girls' night," she grinned. Bonnie did the same.

"To girls' night,"

**Bonnie**

The next morning was not kind to Bonnie. She woke up with a horrible, metallic taste in her dry mouth and a pounding headache. It took her a few moments to adjust to the unfamiliar surroundings, realizing after awhile that she was in one of Caroline's guest room.

Her first thought was to leave the room to say good morning to her best friend but when she heard the not so muffled moans coming from down the hall, she decided to take a shower instead. Maybe it would help with the hangover.

An hour later, Bonnie headed downstairs tentatively, trying to make a lot of noise so she wouldn't walk in on anything uncomfortable. She found Caroline in the kitchen pouring a cup of coffee, which she promptly handed to Bonnie; she held onto it for dear life.

"How are you feeling?" Caroline asked sympathetically. Bonnie grimaced. "Like death,"

Caroline laughed. "Well, how about some breakfast? I've gotten awesome at making blueberry pancakes,"

Bonnie joined in with Caroline's laughter, elated to be spending time together. Getting away from Mystic Falls had been a great choice. "That sounds nice," she said.

They were gossipping over breakfast when Klaus came in, already dressed with boots on. Caroline was still in pajamas and Bonnie was wearing sweatpants.

"Another day of evil mastermining?" Caroline teased, with a raised eyebrow. Klaus smiled at her. "Duty calls, my love. I should be back tonight, with the horror movie you requested,"

Bonnie smiled, already excited about the continuance of their old sleepover tradition.

"There's just one thing," Klaus started and Bonnie was both shocked and amused to see that he appeared nervous as he turned to Caroline.

The blonde narrowed her eyes. "What?"

"Kol asked if he could join us tonight," Bonnie wanted to kick herself when she felt her body tense at the sound of his name.

"What?!" Caroline shrieked, glancing at Bonnie out of the corner of her eye. "Absolutely not!"

"Caroline-"

"Don't 'Caroline' me!"

Bonnie couldn't believe the words that were forming in her mouth. They were out before she could stop them.

"I don't mind," she shrugged, looking at Caroline. "It's fine, really,"

Caroline's jaw dropped before she narrowed her eyes. A smug smile spread across Klaus' face.

"See you tonight, darling," he teased before he leaned in to kiss Caroline on the forehead. "Bye Bonnie,"

She gave a little smile and wave in response. She appreciated that he was being nice to her, but it still felt kind of weird.

Bonnie and Caroline had a fun day lounging around the house, gossipping, nursing Bonnie's hangover, Bonnie desperately skimming around the subject of Kol. She was torn between excitement about seeing him that night and weighted guilt over Jeremy. She should be missing him. Although, he hadn't bothered to call or text her since she'd arrived in New Orleans so she maybe she wasn't the only one feeling distant.

Caroline offered to do her makeup and dress her up, saying it would be a fun, girl day thing for them to do, but they both knew it was because Kol was coming over. When seven rolled around, Bonnie was it designer jeans and a gorgeous emerald green halter top that just barely showed some cleavage. Her makeup combined with the braid Caroline had put in her bangs made her look like an island goddess; she loved it. Of course, Caroline was effortlessly sexy in jeans shorts and a black tank top that showed a sliver of her stomach and hip bones. Her hair fell in loose curls around her shoulders and her makeup was flawlessly subtle; she was the image of classic beauty.

The girls headed downstairs just in time for the Original brothers to arrive. Both of them stopped in their tracks when they Caroline and Bonnie coming down the stairs. Bonnie tried to not to look at Kol and was instead overwhelmed by the look in Klaus' eyes; if anyone ever looked at her the way he looked at Caroline, with that much awe and love, she'd be happy. It was that look that finalized Bonnie's opinion of their relationship.

When she had nowhere else to look, and no longer had Caroline by her side since she'd run into Klaus' arms, Bonnie finally met Kol's eyes. It took her breath away. She didn't understand how he did that to her! She barely knew him, and what time she did spend knowing him she'd hated him. How did he make her shiver just by dancing those hazel eyes and directing that smirk in her direction?

"Good evening, Bonnie," he grinned, closing the space between them so he could kiss her hand. She rolled her eyes, but she didn't miss that he'd chosen to use her name again.

She wasn't sure how to act around him. She'd seen Caroline do the whole hostile, "you disgust me," thing with Klaus and she'd always found it a little overdramatic and mean. Bonnie wasn't weak enough to swoon into Kol Mikaelson's arms like countless other girls surely had, but it wasn't in her nature to be unnecessarily bitchy. She opted for cool politeness instead.

"Good evening, Kol," she smiled, trying to match his elegance. She made sure she pulled her hand away from his before she was tempted to let him hold it.

"I hear we're in for a horror film. I must say, I've missed out on movies in general, what with being dead since before their invention, but I am excited for the experience," he teased.

Bonnie couldn't help but laugh. She knew it irritated Klaus when Kol brought up being daggered, and the idea of Kol seeing a movie for the first time only added to her humor.

"Well, horror movies are a good place to start," she informed him.

They headed into the basement, which Klaus had obviously designed to indulge Caroline's movie watching obsession. She immediately noticed that there were two love seats instead of any couches, but she tried not to dwell on it.

"So, what movie did you get?" Caroline asked as she brought in everyone's snacks: blood bags for her and the boys, a Diet Coke for Bonnie and popcorn.

"I don't really know," Klaus replied, reaching for the DVD that was still in the plastic bag. "I just told the gentleman at the store to give me the scariest movie they had,"

Bonnie laughed and Caroline rolled her eyes. "How thoughtful of you," she teased. Klaus put the movie in and everyone took their seats.

Any hope of not noticing Kol's proximity disappeared when the lights went off. Suddenly her entire body was electrified. He was sitting barely two inches away from her, and when she curled her legs up under her, her knee brushed against his; it felt like her skin was on fire.

It didn't help that the movie was terrifying. The guy at the store did a fine job of picking out the best they had. It had the typical blood and gore, along with those suspenseful moments that made Bonnie cover her face and watch between her fingers. Kol seemed to be extremely entertained by both the movie and her reactions to it. At one point she let out a muffled scream causing him to reach out and place a hand on her leg. She felt the heat through her jeans as his touch caused fireworks to spark through every nerve of her body. She hoped he would interpret her rapid heartbeat as fear from the movie.

About an hour in there was an intensely explicit rape scene that made everyone uncomfortable. The woman was screaming and sobbing, begging the man to stop, but he held a knife to her and told her to shut up so the woman pressed her lips together, letting out little whimpers as the man pushed himself roughly inside her.

Bonnie wanted to look away so she snuck a glance out the corner of her eye towards Caroline and Klaus, expecting to see them intertwined as usual. She was shocked by what she saw instead. Caroline had pressed herself into the corner of the sofa with her arms wrapped around her knees. Her eyes were closed, and she was breathing heavily through her nose. Her skin had the same sickly, pale gleam as the day in the Salvatores' kitchen when she'd been fighting with Elena. Bonnie remembered being worried, thinking Caroline's symptoms resembled those of a werewolf bite.

"Hey, are you okay?" she whispered, touching Caroline's arm tentatively. She'd tried to ask as quietly as possible but of course she was in a room full of vampires. Everyone's attention immediately flicked to Caroline, whose eyes flew open. Instead of looking at anyone else, her vision was glued to the screen until she finally stood up. Bonnie could see that she was shaking.

"I just need some air," she whispered, before running up the stairs at vampire speed. Bonnie met Klaus' eyes and found her own fear and alarm mirrored in them.

"I'll go," he said firmly, before chasing after Caroline just as quickly.

Bonnie's attention was immediately redirected to the other Original brother whose knee had just brushed against her own again. They were alone, in the dark basement. Her heart stuttered, her skin took on that electrified feeling again.

She looked over and gulped when she saw the wicked grin spread across Kol's face.

**Caroline**

Caroline burst through the front door, not stopping until she could lean against the tall tree in the front yard. The cool night air helped somewhat but not enough to stop Caroline from doing something she hadn't done since before becoming a vampire.

She heard Klaus behind her, heard his worried gasp at seeing her vomit, but she couldn't focus on anything but the emotional turmoil in her body causing such a violent physical reaction. When she was finally finished she wiped at the blood on her lips and the tears streaming down her face before turning towards Klaus.

"I'm sorry," she said shakily. "I don't know wh-"

She couldn't finish her sentence before his warm arms were around her, holding her tight. One of his hands entangled tightly in her hair while the other rubbed soothing circles on her back. She felt better almost instantly, the tremors slowing and finally stopping. When her breathing became less ragged, Klaus gently pushed her back so he could look her in the eye.

"I have never, in a thousand years, seen a vampire throw up unless it was from a werewolf bite. Seeing as you haven't asked for my blood yet, I don't think that's it," Caroline shook her head to verify. The panic on his face sent a pang of guilt straight through her; he was terrified that she was dying. She could take that fear away from him by telling him exactly why she was so sick, but how could she do that when she'd barely faced it herself?

Klaus cradled her face gently but firmly, not allowing her to look away. "Caroline, I don't understand, but it seems you do. Please," he pleaded and she closed her eyes, unable to hold back the tears that flowed from them. "Please talk to me," he whispered.

Caroline knew the pain of wanting to be there for someone and not being allowed to. When Matt had lost Vicki and Tyler had lost his mom, all she'd wanted to do was be the one they turned to for comfort. She knew that's what Klaus needed right now, and she knew she'd have to tell him eventually. She just didn't know how to form the words.

She took a shaky breath. "That movie, just.." She closed her eyes again. "It was just explicit, that's all. It freaked me out,"

Klaus was obviously unsatisfied with that answer. "I don't understand," he repeated.

Caroline sighed. She was so mad at herself for losing control that way, for throwing up, for not being able to stop crying. She wasn't the same girl who had let Damon Salvatore into her bed; she was strong, a vampire. She should be able to conquer these things.

"It just, reminded me of something that happened when I was human," she rushed the words out.

Klaus tensed immediately. "As did that night with the bartender,"

"What?" Caroline asked, shocked that he'd jumped to that.

"I saw you, from the Other Side," he explained. Caroline blushed, ashamed that he'd had to see her behavior that night. "You weren't just using him like a typical vampire with their humanity off. You were directing your anger at him... You said he drugged you,"

Caroline looked away, uncomfortable with how quickly he was drawing his conclusion.

"And that movie," he continued. "That-that scene is what made you sick,"

Of course he would piece it together. Of course she wouldn't have to tell him; he knew. He always knew. All she had to do was remain silent, to not deny the answer he was piecing together.

She could practically feel the anger rolling off him. When she finally met his eyes, they were black with rage. She could tell he was trying to contain it for her.

"Who did that to you, Caroline?" he asked her, his voice dangerously quiet.

"It doesn't matter," she replied too quickly.

"So you knew him," he stated. Damn it.

"It's in the past, Klaus, it's not important. I was insecure and weak and human. I'm not that girl anymore," she felt like she was trying to convince herself more than she was him.

He closed the space between them, cradling her face and threading his fingers through her hair. She'd become accustomed to the gesture; it was comforting. He looked straight into her eyes, every word drenched in desperation.

"Caroline, it doesn't matter how you were when you were human. It was not your fault," he spoke the words in such vehemence that she wanted to believe him, but Elena's words rang in her head just as loudly. _"And what was it about him exactly that made you jump into bed with him right after meeting him?"_

"You don't know the whole story," she defended.

"So tell me," he replied.

Caroline dragged in a shaky sigh. "The first time wasn't forced. I wanted to sleep with him. He was mysterious and dangerous and new to town and and I just wanted to be that girl that got him first. And I was,"

Klaus nodded, his hands and eyes never leaving her face. "And?"

Caroline looked down. "And halfway through, he attacked me. He drank from me. When I couldn't stop screaming, he compelled me to be quiet and enjoy it. And then he kept compelling me for weeks, to be his girlfriend. I was a convenient spy for him, I guess. He also compelled me to do everything a good girlfriend should do. Let him drink from me and have sex with me whenever he wanted,"

Klaus looked shocked. "So it was a vampire?" She nodded. Klaus took a small step back. "That was the worst part of your transition, then. Remembering the compulsion," he stated; it wasn't a question. She was surprised for a moment, forgetting their conversation. It was amazing how easily he could figure her out.

Suddenly Klaus was holding her, his arms wrapped almost too tightly around her, except that they were exactly what she needed to feel whole again. "It doesn't matter if you wanted him the first time. What happened to you was wrong, Caroline. It was not your fault. You didn't deserve that. I will spend every day of forever making you believe that if I have to,"

She melted into his arms. The tears had finally stopped, and even though she still felt sick and hollow, she knew she was safe. "I love you," she whispered.

He kissed the top of her head in response. "And I love you, darling. You know you still have to tell me who, right?"

Caroline shook her head with what little room she had between his arms and his chest. "You'll kill him,"

"Damn right I will," Klaus growled. Caroline smiled weakly in spite of herself. She really loved how much he loved her.

"You can't. If I let you kill him, that makes me just as bad as him, if not worse. I can't live with that," she said quietly.

Klaus sighed with what she knew was defeat, meaning she owed him an answer. She gathered as much strength as she could, telling herself that if she could just utter the next few words, she wouldn't have to talk about it ever again.

Her voice was barely audible against his chest, but she knew he would hear her.

"It was Damon,"

**Bonnie**

The movie lasted for another torturous ten minutes after Klaus and Caroline left the basement and Bonnie couldn't have recounted the ending to save her own life. Kol had shifted ever so slightly towards her and the magnetism between them was almost tangible; she could feel her body leaning forward, aching to simply make contact with his. She couldn't stop her eyes from flickering to his handsome face about every five seconds; it was excruciating.

Her heart beat faster when the movie ended and Kol turned to her with his typical smile.

"What did you think, little witch? Pretty scary, huh?" he teased. Bonnie gulped, trying to keep her voice steady so he wouldn't know the effect he was having on her.

"Yeah, I guess. What'd you think about your first movie?" she asked, figuring it was a safe topic of conversation.

"Oh, it was fascinating," he leaned forward until his face was just inches away from hers and cupped her cheek. When he spoke, she could feel his cool breath on her lips. "I would have much rather watched you though,"

Bonnie shuddered but composed herself quickly. She pulled away from his hand and rolled her eyes. She crossed her arms as she leaned back against the couch, painstakingly trying to put some distance between them. Kol grinned in response.

"Well, I think I'll be heading to bed then. I'm sure you've noticed how comfortable the guest rooms here are, especially since you've got the best one. I believe you're staying in the one right next to mine; you have the bigger bed," he teased, raising his eyebrows at her. He stood up before she could react and brought her hand to his lips. "Sleep well, Bonnie,"

When he flashed upstairs, leaving her alone in the basement, Bonnie slowly exhaled the breath she hadn't even realized she was holding. When she headed upstairs herself, Caroline and Klaus were just coming inside.

"Hey, I'm sorry about that, I just felt weird for a moment," Caroline said, touching Bonnie's arm.

"Oh no, it's totally fine. Are you okay?" she asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I'm probably just gonna head to bed,"

"Yeah, me too," Bonnie smiled, pulling Caroline in for a hug. "Goodnight Care,"

"Goodnight Bon,"

Bonnie headed up the next flight of stairs towards the room she was staying in. There was one other door right next to hers and she knew that must be the one Kol was staying in. The door was open just a crack, but the room inside was dark so she couldn't tell if he was inside or not.

She motioned through her bedtime routine slowly, trying to calm her mind. She tried to make herself think of Jeremy while she brushed her teeth and washed her face. She changed into sleep shorts and a tank top before she decided to text him

_Hey, just wanted to say I miss you. I hope to talk to you soon. Goodnight._

Bonnie sighed as she slid into the bed. She should be ashamed of herself, laying there thinking about Kol instead of her boyfriend. Why did he consume her thoughts so much? His muscled biceps, the way he always seemed to saunter instead of walk, that dance in his eyes when he was smirking at her. Surely he didn't really like her, he probably just liked getting a rise out of her.

She wished it didn't work so well. Bonnie tossed and turned for what seemed like hours. She couldn't stop thinking about the rumors she'd heard of the promiscuous Original brother, who'd spent 1,000 years of his life making love to numerous different women. The electricity she felt when he sat next to her, and the shivers that ran down her spine when she felt his breath on hers all made her positive that a simple touch from him could do her in. It didn't help that she knew he was sleeping only yards away from her.  
Bonnie's hands rested on her bare stomach, her tank top pulled up from running her hands up and down her torso in frustration. As her mind continued to swirl with thoughts of Kol, she felt her fingers drifting absentmindedly to her inner thighs, making small circles, desperately wanting to make contact with her core that was aching for him so.

_Bonnie, no. You cannot think about him like that! _she tried to chastise herself, but it was no use. Maybe it would at least help her sleep.

She let one hand continue it's trail around her thighs, still avoiding her throbbing core, while the other hand drifted under her shirt towards her breast. She had to press her lips together to keep from gasping when she grazed over her taut nipple. She dragged one finger slowly over her slit, thinking it was just the thing Kol would do to tantalize her even further.

Finally, she delved one finger inside her slick folds to rub over her clit and she was unable to keep the small cry from escaping her lips as she finally gave in to what she needed. Her breathing became heavy as she continued to rub her clit, every once in awhile slipping a finger into her drenched core. She tried desperately to keep quiet as the pleasure intensified, knowing Kol would probably be able to hear her.

Then suddenly, as she started to get closer and closer to her release, the euphoria building warmly inside her as she stroked her bundle of nerves and kneaded her own breasts, the thought of Kol hearing her stopped shaming her and started turning her on even further. How good it would feel to make him hot and bothered for once; his hearing was so good he could probably hear the back of her hand scratching against the sheet while her fingers moved around her clit. Bonnie stopped holding back the little moans and sighs that were trying so desperately to escape her. She knew he _had _to be listening, so she made her moans sound as breathy as possibly; it made her feel so sexy. The thought of Kol listening to her finally brought her to her release, her hips bucking and clenching around her still moving fingers. With one final small moan, she whispered what she knew would send him over the edge, "Kol,"

Bonnie collapsed under the damp sheets, a blush beginning to burn it's way up her cheeks. She was torn between satisfaction and being mortified.

_Guys totally think that's hot, especially scandalous guys like him. _She tried to reassure herself. _He might not have even heard you._

She knew she had probably just opened the door to something dangerous. She couldn't deny that she wanted him. Maybe just a one time hook up wouldn't be so bad? A guilty pang swiftly followed that thought as she remembered Jeremy.

All Bonnie knew was that Kol was playing games with her and she was tired of it being one sided. He enjoyed making her all speechless and out of breath. She was done letting him have the upper hand. If he wanted to tease her, and keep her up at night, she would just have to do better. A flutter of excitement shot through Bonnie's stomach and she smirked in the darkness of her room.

_Two can play at this game, _she thought before she drifted off peacefully to sleep.

The next morning, Bonnie woke up excited for her newfound decision. She placed her hair in a topknot after her shower, liking the way it left her neck exposed and pulled out her shortest pair of jean shorts. She paired them with a tight white shirt and a dangly silver necklace. She knew she looked sexy in a laid back kind of way and it fueled her excitement as she headed downstairs.

Kol was sitting at the island in the kitchen, drinking a blood bag and reading a newspaper. His jaw dropped slightly when he saw her.

"Good morning, Kol," she smiled brightly.

"M-Morning, Bonnie," he replied, not as quick as usual.

She turned her back to him while she poured herself a cup of coffee, hiding her grin. Did he seriously just stutter?

Instead of joining him at the island, she hopped on the counter across the kitchen and pulled out her phone while she drank her coffee. She sat up straight and spread her legs ever so slightly, hoping it would put the same thought in his head that it did hers.

There was no reply from Jeremy but her heart skipped a little when she saw the text from Caroline.

_Hey! We had to go talk to some people, it won't take long. Well grab breakfast while we're out! Should be home by 10. There's coffee in the kitchen! (:_

Bonnie sighed. It wasn't even nine.

"Problem, little witch?" Kol asked, the smirk back on his face.

"Nope. Caroline just texted to let me know her and Klaus won't be back for about an hour, that's all," she replied nonchalantly.

Kol stood up and sauntered towards her, his eyes glued to hers the entire time, not stopping until he was standing in between her legs. He tipped her chin up to look at him with one hand, while the other rested on her thigh.

"If only an hour was long enough to do everything I want to do to you," he whispered.

She knew what he was doing. He was desperately trying to regain that control he'd always had on her, the ability to make her overwhelmed. She was practically seeing stars at the tension between them. His lips were close enough to kiss. Her breath was quickening, but she refused to give him the reaction he wanted. She was determined to have the upper hand for once.

She raised one of her legs, dragging it slowly up his side before hooking it around his waist. She used it to pull him closer until she could feel him pressed up against her. She suppressed a gasp when she felt his erection against her core. The taunting smirk had completely disappeared, leaving him to simply stare at her, mouth agape, clearly surprised at her actions. A smirk of her own spread across her face, his shock fueling her to continue teasing him.

Bonnie leaned forward until their entire bodies were pressed together and whispered in his ear. "Not even in your wildest dreams,"

With that, she hopped of the counter, pushing him back a little. He actually stumbled, still gaping at her like he was seeing her for the first time. She took her phone and coffee and sauntered out of the kitchen, heading back to her room. She didn't have to look back to know he was watching her the whole time.


	15. Chapter 15- Taking Over

**Hey loves! So sorry this took so long, I hit a bit of a block.**

**So I've been reading A TON of fanfiction lately, and I've noticed that so many authors seem like they're irritated by the reviews they get or that they're like inconvenienced by their followers. So I just wanted to say that I adore each and every one of you that read this story, and I really, truly appreciate you all taking the time to read my story and letting me know what you think! (: I love you guys!**

**This chapters a little fluffy, but who doesn't love that? (; Kol's POV!**

**Klaus**

He had to admit, he was nervous about showing this side to Caroline. She knew of the horrible things he'd done, she'd always been aware of his capacity to be evil, but had she ever really seen it firsthand? He worried that his plans to threaten the werewolves would scare her away. He squeezed her hand as they trudged through the forest leaves together, trying to remind himself that they had been through so much together and if they were going to be together forever, she would have to see this side of him eventually.

He began to relax a little when she smiled at him, that smile she reserved for him only, the one that gripped his heart and made him wonder for the thousandth time how he deserved this kind of happiness.

The role of leadership came naturally to her. She'd insisted on coming with him to deal with the politics of ruling the city and she'd come prepared. He'd noticed that she mimicked his outfit, black leather pants and a black shirt, his a V-necked Henley and her's a soft, flowy tank top. They both wore leather jackets but she set herself apart by wearing blood red stilettos and matching lipstick; she looked positively delicious. He was proud to have her at his side as the perfect image of his queen.

Research had told him that the remaining werewolves dwelled in this part of the forest. He intended to reach out to them in hopes of making allies in his fight for control of the Quarter. Caroline had talked him into taking a diplomatic approach first but if all else failed, he knew he could rely on good old fashioned threatening.

They were pretty deep in the forest when they heard a rustling. They stopped unanimously, hand and hand, and listened to their surroundings. Klaus sensed a presence near them and his suspicions were confirmed when a tall, olive skinned man stepped out from behind the nearest tree. Klaus knew immediately that he was a werewolf, especially when numerous other people started revealing themselves cautiously behind him.

Before Klaus could greet them, the first man, who he assumed was the current Alpha, spoke in a deep, resonating voice. His words made Klaus' blood boil.

"You have a lot of nerve stepping into our neck of the woods, bloodsucker. I might be able to forgive you since you look so tasty, but I can't say the same for your boyfriend here," the man threatened.

Klaus was consumed with fury, first for being threatened, and also by the man's advances towards Caroline. He knew she had to be nervous standing in the woods surrounded by werewolves, even if he was by her side, so he pulled her hand, nudging her behind him so he could assume a protective stance. He expected her to comply immediately; she was brave but she also liked it when he made her feel safe.

As always, Caroline Forbes took him by surprise. Instead of stepping back in fear and letting him take the lead as he expected, she did something that shocked every other person in that forest: she laughed. It started out as a suppressed giggle, as if she was simply trying to be polite but it seemed like she was unable to contain herself and soon she erupted into her golden laughter, covering her mouth in an attempt to stop herself.

Klaus was still furious, but he couldn't stop an amused smile from spreading across his face. How could anyone stand in the presence of her infectious laugh and not feel the effects? Before he could ask her what the hell was so funny, the shocked and irritated werewolf asked for him.

"What are you laughing at, vampire?"

Caroline didn't answer him. Instead she turned to Klaus, still giggling. "I take it your reputation doesn't precede you in 'this neck of the woods,'" she teased.

With that, all his fury was gone, replaced with smugness and pride. "No, it appears it doesn't, love," he replied with a smirk.

She smiled at him, a bright, genuine smile, the remnants of her fit of laughter. "Well, allow me to introduce my _boyfriend, _here," she drawled sarcastically, turning back towards the werewolf, who looked absolutely dumbfounded. "His name his Klaus," she finished smartly.

The entire pack took a fearful step away from him and Caroline in response. He felt the familiar glow of power warm his chest and he turned to Caroline, wanting to both share the moment with her and gauge her reaction. Instead of the repulsion he feared he would find, her angelic face mirrored his smugness, and he saw a glint in her eye that he recognized as pride. The thought of Caroline, proud to be standing by his side, impressed by his power, filled him with an entirely different kind of happiness. He didn't know how it was possible, but he fell even more in love with her in the moment.

She squeezed his hand, urging him to take the lead now that she had made the introductions. He remembered her request for diplomacy and supposed it was still a slight possibility. He returned the squeeze to her hand before letting it go and stepping forward to address the pack.

"I'm glad to see you've heard of me," he started. "I'll forgive your rude greeting just this once. Let's call it willful ignorance, shall we?" He lifted his arms, gesturing towards the pack as he spoke. Caroline stood behind him with her arms crossed, hip popped, and a smirk tugging at her lips. The only thing better than being the most powerful creature on the planet was being a part of the most powerful couple in existence.

The leader of the pack chose to step forward bravely, addressing him with respect as opposed to fear, "What can we help you with?"

Klaus smiled. "Well, it seems we have a common interest. Marcel kicked you out of the city. He took over my position as ruler of the city. I'd say we both want him gone. Now, I'm perfectly capable of simply killing him, but since he has an army of witches and vampires behind him, I'd like some support in the matter," he explained.

The wolves seemed to appreciate his statement, obviously holding a grudge against Marcel, but they were still hesitant. The alpha took another shot at bravery, "What's in it for us?"

Klaus' smile disappeared, his eyes darkening. He was unimpressed by this so called "alpha male". His first thought was to tell him that keeping his liver intact was what was "in it for him," but Caroline shifted behind him and her presence reminded him of his promise at an attempt of "diplomacy". The word tasted sour in his mouth, but he made the effort nonetheless.

"Well, for starters, you'd have a home. You could move back into the Quarter, be apart of civilization. You'd no longer be exiled. The city would be ours,"

"A city of werewolves run by vampires?" a girl behind the Alpha asked timidly. She too had olive skin and dark, wild hair. Klaus assumed she was part of the alpha family.

"Well, it seems whatever stories you've heard of me haven't been come full circle. I'm more than just a vampire," with that, he revealed his vampire face, his eyes flashing gold rather than red. He and Caroline both smirked at the resulting gasp.

"I'm a hybrid," he explained. "The original hybrid to be exact. And I can make you like me. You'll be stronger, faster. Your bite will be lethal at all times," Klaus saved the best for last, revealing what he knew would finally win them over. "You'll be able to turn at will, meaning you won't have to turn on the full moon ever again,"

A murmur passed through the crowd. Klaus smiled smugly. Maybe diplomacy wasn't such a bad thing after all.

After making plans for further discussion with the werewolf pack, Klaus and Caroline walked by towards his car, hand in hand once again. As soon as he knew they were out of earshot, he flashed them to the nearest tree, pushing her up against it and kissing her passionately.

She responded immediately, meeting his lips with equal eagerness. She wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled him closer. He felt chills run down his spine when she caressed his neck. His began fingering the buttons of her pants when she swatted his hands away.

"Are you crazy?!" she chastised, but she was grinning ear to ear. "Do you know how long it took me to get into these?"

"No, but I know how long it'll take to rip them off you," he smiled against her lips, relishing the giggle he received in response.

Thirty minutes later, they were back in his car, sweaty and spent. The smooth skin of her back was still healing from the scratches the bark had left on it, as were the indents from her stilettos on the back of his legs. Caroline legs were naked, the tattered remains of her leather pants in her hands.

"These were really expensive," she pouted. Klaus chuckled. "I'll buy you some new ones," he promised.

"I told Bonnie we would get breakfast. Though it's more like lunch now," she giggled.

They stopped on the way home and Caroline made Klaus go in, given her currently pantless state. He was waiting in line in the deli when he caught a whispered conversation in the corner.

"Marcel knows he can't kill him, that's why he wants to use the desiccation spell. Lock him in the garden. But we have to wait for the full moon, we don't have enough power to take down Klaus without it,"

These damn witches with their full moons and desiccation spells. He'd had that one done on him before and it wasn't something he was eager to experience again.

He was tempted to rip out the hearts of the witches whispering in the corner, obviously oblivious to his presence, but he knew Marcel's plan now and he wanted to keep it that way. He paid for the food and rushed out to the car to tell Caroline what he'd heard.

**Kol**

"So the witches want to desiccate you come full moon? Evil," Kol grinned. "Why don't you just kill them?"

Caroline answered before Nik could. "Sophie said Marcel is building an army. If he's made an alliance with an army of witches, they'll be really powerful. We don't know what we're up against,"

"We do have some advantages," Nik explained. "Marcel doesn't know that you're here, for one. He's expecting Elijah and I, maybe Rebekah, but not the four of us. We also have the werewolves; we have our own little army," he smirked.

"You also have a Bennet witch," Bonnie said. Everyone turned to her, surprised.

"Bon, you don't have to get involved," Caroline said soothingly, touching her arm. Bonnie shrugged. "I know, but I want to,"

Kol smiled again. There was something about this girl that just did things to him. He couldn't remember the last time a woman had made him feel so off balance. He'd actually stuttered over her name that morning, and she hadn't even done anything but walk downstairs.

Of course, there was the whole moaning and sighing his name in the next room over the previous night but he couldn't let himself think about that when he was in a room full of people.

"Besides," Bonnie added. "It'll help to have a witch on your side. I can do a protection spell to keep you from the whole debilitating aneurysm thing that witches like to do,"

The vampires in the room all grimaced, Kol especially. He remembered in vivid detail the day Bonnie had used that particular gem on him.

"Alright, well we have two weeks before the full moon, so let's deal with this tomorrow. Today is going to be a fun day. I'm gonna have Rebekah come over, too!" Caroline interrupted, with her usual bubbly voice. Kol smiled. He really was fond of Klaus' newfound love.

Two hours later and the "fun day" had turned into Kol and Nik sitting alone at home while the girls went shopping. Kol laid on the couch, looking at the ceiling and drinking straight from a bottle of whiskey while Nik sat across from him, sketching silently. Kol sighed for what seemed like the tenth time in a row, causing Nik to drop his pencil and pad and turn his attention towards him.

"Given your incessant noise making, brother, I'm assuming you're bored. I have an idea. Why don't you tell me about your obsession with the Bennet witch,"

Kol felt his heart stutter a little. Was it that obvious? He rearranged his features into one of indifference. "She looks like a tasty little thing, that's all," he smirked, not meeting his brother's eyes.

Nik nodded, a similar smirk on his face. "Sure, sure,"

Kol knew he was being baited but he couldn't help himself. "What is it, Niklaus?"

"Nothing, brother, I just remember being in denial once myself, that's all," Kol wanted to wipe that grin right off his face, so he formed an impish one of his own.

"Well, we haven't all gone as soft as you over there, Romeo," he knew he succeeded when Nik narrowed his eyes. Before he knew what was happening, Kol was thrown through the glass patio door before being kicked over the deck, landing roughly on the ground a good hundred feet away from the house. His ribs were already healing what Kol assumed had been the sickening crunch he'd heard when Nik kicked him like a football.

He laughed. "It seems like I've hit a nerve there, Romeo!" he called, dragging himself up off the ground. "What are you going to do next? Write me a poem?"

Nik landed in front of him suddenly, his eyes dark. Then they were fighting in the woods, neither of them holding back. They punched forcefully, broke off branches and threw them through one another and finally both landed on the forest floor, bleeding, exhausted and laughing.

"It's been awhile since I've been able to kick your ass like that, brother," Kol laughed, out of breath. They limped back to the house and Nik stopped at the shattered patio door, looking nervously around at the glass that covered both the living room floor and the wooden deck.

Kol clapped a hand to his back. "We better call to have this fixed before my darling sister comes home and rips your throat out. And I don't mean Rebekah," he grimaced. Nik just nodded in response. Unfortunately, the front door opened and peels of laughter floated through the halls.

"Bonnie, I thought you were going to stop the heart of that poor wench that was trying to steal that lace one from you. You looked positively murderous," Rebekah laughed, and they could hear the reverence in her voice.

"It was the only lingerie they had in my size!" Bonnie defended, laughing. Kol's thoughts were immediately entranced with the thought of Bonnie in black lace before the three girls turned the corner, all their laughter dying immediately.

"What the hell happened?" Caroline asked incredulously as she took in the sight of the two brothers, caked with mud and dried blood, standing amongst the broken glass.

"Uhh.." Nik faltered.

"We had some brother bonding," Kol stepped in. Caroline tilted her head and gave them both what he'd come to recognize as her signature look. "Seriously?" she said, exasperated.

"We were just about to call to have it fixed when you arrived home. Why don't you girls go upstairs while I take care of this?" Nik offered smoothly, obviously trying to fix his mistake. Caroline smiled brightly. "That sounds like a great idea!" she said, and turned on her heel to head upstairs with Bonnie and Rebekah in tow, both of whom had their lips pressed tightly together, trying to suppress their giggles.

It was late when Kol and Nik compelled the maid and window repairmen to forget the unusual parts of their job, such as being fed on. The boys decided to take the girls out for a nice dinner as repayment for their destruction and as Kol showered and got ready, he was furious to find that he was _nervous _to go out with Bonnie.

He tried to wrap his head around it. He knew he was attracted to her sexually, that made sense, she was gorgeous, but _why _did he find himself so consumed with thoughts of her? Every time he was around her, no matter how focused he was on keeping his emotions in control, she managed to get the best of him, leaving his heart racing. Kol didn't know what it was, all he knew was that he _had _to have her.

He waited downstairs with Klaus, trying to keep his fingers from the nervous habit of pulling on the collar of his suit. He saw Klaus sneaking smirking glances at him out of the corner of his eyes and it only added to his discomfort. Rebekah came down first in simple blue cocktail dress. She joined her brothers for a drink. Her and Klaus conversed lightly about the day, but Kol was too busy fidgeting to notice.

Caroline came down next and Kol had to appreciate how enticing she looked in her red sheer dress with matching lipstick. Her legs seemed to go on for miles, finally ending with sleek black heels. Klaus was practically drooling as she walked into his arms.

It was Kol's turn to smirk at his brother. He took a sip of his bourbon in an attempt to calm himself, but he nearly spit it out when Bonnie walked into the room. If he'd thought she was sexy before, he didn't have words to describe how she looked in that moment.

Her hair was smooth and shiny. Her makeup was smoky and provocative. But that _dress. _She could only look more appealing if she stood in front of him naked. It was black, lacy, and lowcut, the slightly more modest manifestation of his earlier fantasies. It hung loosely on her hips and ended mid thigh, leaving her gorgeous legs bare all the way down to the strappy heels she wore. Kol knew his mouth was hanging open but he didn't care; he couldn't have torn his eyes away from her for anything.

He was happy to see her blush under his intense gaze, thankful that his feelings weren't completely unreturned. He should have been more confident seeing as how she'd moaned his name alone in her room the previous night, but the fact that there were feelings other than lust stirring in him made him extremely uncomfortable.

Much to Kol's disappointment, Rebekah ended up sitting next to Bonnie in the car, so when they arrived at the restaurant, he made sure he was sitting across from her at the table.

He was surprised by how much fun he had. He hadn't had much time to spend with Caroline since her and Nik had moved in together, but he found himself drawn to her infectious laughter. He thought she was a perfect addition to the family, especially when he saw how much milder Nik was with her around. He smiled easier, he was kind to Rebekah. He might have teased his brother earlier, but he was happy for him.

Of course, Kol wasn't able to focus on much with Bonnie sitting across from him. Her smile made him smile, he couldn't help but lean in every time she talked. Every time their legs bumped under the table he felt heat erupt through his whole body. She was being nice to him, not flirting like he would have liked, but her sweetness was a welcome change from the usual sarcasm. He figured it wouldn't last, but he decided to enjoy it for the time being.

He was so drawn to her that when she excused herself to get some fresh air, he couldn't help but follow a few minutes later. He saw the way both Rebekah and Caroline narrowed their eyes, and Nik's smirk, but all he cared about was spending a moment with Bonnie alone. He tried to tell himself it was so he could pay her back for her teasing him that morning (he had had to take a cold shower afterwards) but if he was being honest he knew it was more than that.

The restaurant held a garden with some tables for outside dining. It was currently empty, with the exception of Bonnie. She stood with her back to him, looking up at the sky. Her dress left her back bare and he took a moment to appreciate the smooth skin he saw. He was desperate to touch her, to see if she was as silky as she looked.

"Contemplating life's meaning, little witch?" he teased with a smirk. She jumped, obviously unaware of his presence before then. He saw her wipe her eyes before turning to him, and his smile faded when he saw that she was crying.

"What are you doing out here?" she asked before he had a chance to speak.

"I-I just came to.. see if you were okay.. are you?" Kol was again infuriated by the uncertainty in his voice. One thousand years of being the devious, sexual Original, and suddenly he was tongue tied talking to a seventeen year old witch.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she smiled, though her eyes still shined with tears. Kol narrowed his eyes at her, showing his disbelief.

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "I'm fighting with my boyfriend. Or I was. His sister called to inform that she'd caught him cheating on me, so I guess I'd say he's my ex boyfriend. I can't really say I'm surprised," she mumbled. Her eyes were darting around, looking everywhere but him.

Kol was again surprised at the rage he felt in defense of this girl. He closed tHR distance between them so he could wipe a stray tear from her cheek. "He's a fool,' he said. She gave him a small smile, and Kol found himself desperate to see it widen. "I can kill him, if you'd like," he offered, only half joking. He grinned, relishing in the giggle he received in return.

"That's okay, I can kill him myself if I decide to," she smiled up at him. Kol wanted nothing more than to touch her cheek again. His hand was still burning from the first time. Before he could, her eyes widened in fear and suddenly she was doubled over, screaming in pain.

Fear rushed through Kol like nothing he'd ever felt; it wasn't a feeling he was accustomed to. He looked around wildly, searching for whoever was responsible for causing her pain. When he found no one, he began to panic more, grabbing onto her arms to support.

"Bonnie, Bonnie, what is it, what's happening?" he half shouted, desperate to calm whatever pain was torturing her.

As suddenly as it started, her screaming stopped and she stood back up, breathing heavily. "Sorry, it was just someone passing through," she explained shakily. His was still gripping her arms, looking at her incredulously. He'd almost forgotten she was the anchor.

"How often does that happen?" he asked, loosening his hold on her but not yet letting go.

She shook her head. "Depends on the day," she said. He found her nonchalant attitude unsettling.

"Bonnie..," he started but she interrupted him. "It's fine, I'm used to it. It's the price I pay for getting to be alive," she smiled at him but he still wasn't convinced. "Seriously, Kol, I'm fine,"

Kol finally let her go, his face still contorted with worry. Bonnie looked up at him, gazing into his eyes. She was evidently confused, but Kol didn't know why. Of all the things he figured she should be feeling, confusion wasn't one of them. After a moment she smiled again and touched his arm gently. "We should get back inside,"

Kol followed her wordlessly, knowing full well that Bonnie Bennet had a hold on him.


	16. Chapter 16- Save Me

**Hello sweethearts! (Joseph Morgan voice) (swoon) This is a super long, intense chapter but I really liked it so I hope you do too. (: A few things.**

**1\. Sometimes when I update this close together, some of you miss the previous chapter so make sure you've read that one first!**

**2\. It occurred to me that some of you might not watch the Originals, and therefore don't know who Marcel, Davina, Genevieve, etc. are. Mostly, I just used their names. They're pretty OOC in this story.**

**3\. Reviews are even better than the way Klaus says "Rrrravishing"**

**I love you all!**

**Bonnie**

Bonnie was in desperate need of a girls day. Fortunately for her, Caroline was the queen of awesome girls days. Klaus and Kol had gone to do more scheming with the werewolves so her and Caroline laid in bed and watched the Notebook while sharing a tub of chocolate ice cream. It was perfect.

"I can't believe little Gilbert was making out with that Dana slut. I'm gonna ring his neck," Caroline promised. Bonnie just smiled. "It's not the first time he's cheated on me. I told you we were distant,"

"Bonnie, this is not your fault. He's an idiot,"

"I'm upset, I mean it hurts that he would betray me like that. But I also kinda feel..," Bonnie hesitated.

"Relieved?" Caroline offered, with a small smile. Bonnie nodded.

"I felt the same way when Tyler broke up with me. I was hurt, especially considering he _bit _me afterwards, but it felt like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders,"

"Wait, he bit you?!" Bonnie asked. "You never told me that!"

Caroline's eyes widened but she shrugged it off. "You had a lot going on! Plus, it wasn't a big deal considering Klaus' blood healed me right up," she smiled slyly, and Bonnie could tell by the glint in Caroline's eye that she didn't want to hear the rest of that story.

Bonnie shook her head. "I can't believe he would do that,"

"He has anger issues," Caroline shrugged again before taking a bite of their chocolate ice cream.

They had turned back to the movie when Caroline asked what Bonnie was both desperate to talk about and desperate to avoid, "So what was up with you and Kol last night?"

Bonnie sighed. "Nothing, I just went outside after Elena texted me about Jeremy and he followed me,"

Caroline narrowed her eyes. "Did he bother you?"

Bonnie smiled. "No, he was actually… really sweet," she murmured, remembering how Kol had caressed her cheek and made her laugh. "I don't really get him," she admitted.

"What do you mean?" Caroline asked. Bonnie sighed, exasperated. She knew if there was anyone to talk to this about it was Caroline, but the thought of even talking about _him _made her uncomfortable.

"I don't know, he's just," Bonnie shifted, trying to find the right words. "I mean, I always knew he had the hots for me,"

"Well, who could blame him?" Caroline nudged her while she giggled.

Bonnie laughed and rolled her eyes before continuing. "Well, there's always been this, you know, _tension, _between us, even back before he died. I figured it was just a physical thing,"

"But you think it's more than that?" Caroline asked, understanding in her tone.

"I don't know," Bonnie sighed. "Last night, when we were outside, someone passed through me and Kol thought that I was hurt or something and he looked so… scared. He just seemed so concerned. I don't know, it was just different than the usual teasing and whatnot," she shrugged, taking a lick of ice cream off her spoon. She was trying to act nonchalant but she should have known Caroline would see right through her.

"Why does that confuse you so much?" Caroline asked.

"Because, I mean, he's _Kol. _He's hot and scandalous and he's a bad boy but he doesn't seem like the type of guy that would be all sweet and concerned like he was last night. I just," Bonnie sighed for what seemed like the millionth time. "It's probably just some scheme to get in my pants, anyway," she gave a little laugh, trying so hard to act like she didn't care.

Caroline sighed as well, which Bonnie knew meant she was about to get some good old Caroline Forbes advice. "Ever since he came to town, all anyone ever saw when they looked at Klaus was a monster, because that's all he ever showed anyone. Except for me. I spent a year trying to deny what was right in front of me but I know now that I shouldn't have. The Originals have been alive for a long time, and they've all been through hell so they're expected to not have any humanity, so they pretend they don't. But whenever Klaus was with me, he would show me that side of him that he didn't let anyone else see. It took him dying for me to realize how special that is,"

Bonnie couldn't help but envy the look in Caroline's eyes when she talked about Klaus. They truly were an epic love. She seemed to snap back to reality when she focused her attention back on Bonnie.

"All I'm saying is that, to the rest of us, Kol might be nothing but a sleazeball. But if he's showing you that there's more to him than that, well, you must be pretty special,"

Bonnie tried to suppress the grin that spread across her face at Caroline's words. Did Kol actually care for her? She decided she wanted to lighten the mood; Bonnie was tired of being sad and stressed out.

"Whatever, you just want us to get married so you and me can be official sisters," she teased.

Caroline laughed loudly, almost choking on her ice cream. "You always see right through me!"

Bonnie couldn't keep herself from teasing Caroline further, "Of course, that would mean you and Klaus would have to get married,"

She doubled over when she saw how wide Caroline's eyes could get.

"Bonnie Bennet, don't put ideas in his head!" she whispered harshly, although she was smiling. "He'll find out about this conversation and then the next thing you know I've got the hope diamond on my finger,"

Bonnie could hardly breath, she was laughing so hard. The panic on Caroline's face was just too much. They laughed and laughed, until their ice cream was gone and the movie was over. Afterwards, they called Rebekah and made plans to go get their nails done.

She tried to tell herself that her inability to stop smiling was because of her amazing girl's day or Caroline's infectious laughter but all she could hear were Caroline's words on repeat in her mind, "_if he's showing you that there's more to him than that, well, you must be pretty special,"._

Either way, Bonnie was very happy.

**Klaus**

Despite the fact that a war was brewing, Klaus was in a good mood. The werewolves were on his side, along with a few witches thanks to Kol and his trusty baseball bat. Making threats alongside his brother was one of Klaus' favorite pastimes; he had forgotten how good it was to have a family.

Of course, the knowledge that Caroline was at home, _their home, _made it impossible for him to ever stay unhappy for long.

The two brothers came in the back door, using caution due to the brand new glass. Klaus walked over the coffee table to pour the both of them a drink. Kol took his with a sly smile, and Klaus knew some sort of crude joke was to follow. "You know, brother-,"

He stopped mid sentence, his mouth still ajar as he looked at the ceiling with eyes narrowed. Klaus followed his gaze, curious as to what his brother saw that had stolen his words when he heard it.

"I figured it was just a physical thing," Bonnie was saying.

"But you think it's more than that?" Caroline asked. Klaus turned his attention back towards Kol to find that he was hanging on every word. He simply took a drink of his bourbon, hiding his smirk and staying quiet so they could keep their presence hidden.

"I don't know," Bonnie sighed. "Last night, when we were outside, someone passed through me and Kol thought that I was hurt or something and he looked so… scared. He just seemed so concerned. I don't know, it was just different than the usual teasing and whatnot,"

Klaus could no longer hide his amusement when he saw Kol blush but his brother was paying him no attention.

"Why does that confuse you so much?" Caroline asked.

"Because, I mean, he's _Kol. _He's hot and scandalous and he's a bad boy" Kol's face lit up like a Christmas tree. "But he doesn't seem like the type of guy that would be all sweet and concerned like he was last night. I just," Bonnie sighed before continuing. "It's probably just some scheme to get in my pants, anyway," she finished with what Klaus thought was a very fake laugh.

With that, the dark haired brother's smile faded, the usual glint in his eye was missing. If Klaus didn't know better, he'd say his brother was disappointed.

Klaus recognized Caroline 'I'm about to give a speech' sigh, and he wasn't mistaken. "Ever since he came to town, all anyone ever saw when they looked at Klaus was a monster, because that's all he ever showed anyone. Except for me. I spent a year trying to deny what was right in front of me but I know now that I shouldn't have. The Originals have been alive for a long time, and they've all been through hell so they're expected to not have any humanity, so they pretend they don't. But whenever Klaus was with me, he would show me that side of him that he didn't let anyone else see. It took him dying for me to realize how special that is,"

It was Klaus' turn to smile sheepishly. Caroline's words touched him to his very core. At the point, both him and Kol were shamelessly eavesdropping, hanging on the every word of the girls upstairs.

"All I'm saying is that, to the rest of us, Kol might be nothing but a sleazeball. But if he's showing you that there's more to him than that, well, you must be pretty special,"

There was silence for a moment before Bonnie replied with a much lighter tone. Kol seemed to be holding his breath.

"Whatever, you just want us to get married so you and me can be official sisters," she teased.

Caroline's beautiful laughter filled the house. "You always see right through me!"

"Of course, that would mean you and Klaus would have to get married,"

Klaus' eyes widened and he could practically see Caroline's do the same.

"Bonnie Bennet, don't put ideas in his head!" she whispered harshly, but he could hear the smile in her voice. "He'll find out about this conversation and then the next thing you know I've got the hope diamond on my finger,"

Kol turned his attention back towards his brother with raised eyebrows but Klaus just smiled. Bonnie had definitely put ideas in his head.

About an hour later, Rebekah sauntered through the front door. Klaus and Kol were both sitting silently in the living room, contemplating the earlier conversation they'd heard while they drank. The few times they did talk they whispered, not wanting the girls to know they were home and had heard their conversation.

Rebekah stopped her ascent upstairs when she saw them.

"Hey, I thought you guys were out,"

Klaus and Kol both closed their eyes. So much for secrecy. In an instant both Caroline and Bonnie had rushed downstairs. Klaus rose to meet Caroline, pulling her in for a kiss.

"When'd you get home?" she asked innocently, still wrapped in his arms.

"Just a few minutes ago," he lied smoothly, sharing a quick smirk with Kol.

"Well, we were just about to head out. We're going to get our nails done," she smiled. "What are you guys gonna do?"

"Probably discuss battle strategies. We had a very successful morning," he gave her a sly smile, remembering the way the witches had cowered in fear at the flash of his yellow eyes and Kol's baseball bat. Diplomacy could only get one so far.

She narrowed her eyes at him. He could tell she recognized the evil glint in his eyes but after a moment she just rolled her own and smiled. "Well, we'll be back later. Try not to break any more windows," she teased and kissed him again before leaving with his sister and her friend.

"Well, that was close," Kol whistled after the door was closed. Klaus laughed in unison.

"You were 'very sweet', huh? It seems like you're going soft, Romeo,"

"Oh, shut up," Kol scoffed before stomping off to the kitchen. Klaus heard him tear open a blood bag and chuckled, remembering the days when falling in love frustrated him as well.

"If you're done pouting, we really do have plans to discuss. Marcel and his witches obviously have some power if they're confident they can subdue three originals and dessicate one,"

"That's the other thing," Kol nodded. "What are they planning on doing with Elijah and Rebekah?"

Klaus shook his head. "I have no idea. Marcel and Rebekah have their little love story so he probably won't hurt her but I don't know about Elijah. Maybe they want to dessicate him as well. His personal witch, Davina, is very powerful,"

"So what's the plan?" Kol asked.

"I think we're going to have to rely heavily on the element of surprise. As far as Marcel knows, I have no idea he's coming after me. We'll have to wait until he comes for us, as I'm sure he's thinking he'll be the one with the surprise attack. Since we know that'll be the night of the full moon, we'll have to be ready. The werewolves, the witches, you, Rebekah, Elijah, Caroline, and me,"

"You're going to let Caroline fight?" Kol inquired, seemingly surprised. Klaus just grimaced.

"Have you met Caroline? I don't _let _her do anything. If I thought there was a way to keep her out of this, I would, but she's determined and I can't stop her. Besides, she deserves to be. This will be her city too when we take it,"

Kol nodded, impressed. Klaus decided it was a good time to tease him. "You're going to let Bonnie fight?" he feigned the same surprise that had been in Kol's voice.

Kol narrowed his eyes and Klaus just laughed. "That's different, we need her to be there. I also get the impression that she's about as easy to control as Caroline,"

Klaus grinned genuinely at that. "So that's what it is,"

Kol just nodded, raising his eyebrows, as if he had just realized it as well. "I suppose it is,"

"Anyway," Kol continued, obviously trying to redirect the subject. "What are you going to do with Marcel and the vampires? The vampires can be easily killed if they're not compliant but I know you and Marcel have a little history,"

"Well, given that he's planning on ambushing me, my feelings have changed a little. But you're right, I don't think I want to kill him. Locking him in his precious garden should suffice," Klaus answered with a wicked smirk, one that was returned by Kol.

"Good plan brother. I'll drink to that," and they did.

It was hours later, when the sky was darkening that they started to wonder where the girls were.

"I didn't realize getting your nails done took so long," Kol joked, but Klaus knew it was his way of asking when they were going to be home. Klaus decided to call Caroline since she hadn't texted him back all day. His heart nearly fell through the floor when Marcel's voice answered.

"Hello, Klaus. I was wondering when you were going to call. Caroline and I were just getting to know each other,"

"Marcel," he growled. He tried to keep his voice even, he needed to be in control. The effort had him crushing the glass in his hand.

"She is a pretty little thing, Klaus. Not to mention her friend, here. I'd say we're gonna have fun," Klaus felt Kol stand up behind him and start pacing as he was.

"Where are you, Marcellus?" Klaus demanded, his voice menacingly low.

"Oh, I'm sure you'll be able to find us," Marcel chuckled. "But first, why don't you girls say hi? Go ahead, Diego,"

The line was silent for a moment before suddenly Caroline high pitched screams came through, mingled with Bonnie's. Their voices were pure agony and Klaus knew his fury was nearly matched by Kol's when his brother's glass shot across the room.

"I will kill you, Marcel," Klaus threatened before breaking his phone in his hands.

**Caroline**

_How silly of me to think that my days of waking up in the dark, chained to a chair and burning with vervain were over, _Caroline thought dryly. She was starting to lose count of how many times she'd been tortured.

The werewolves were brutal, and it was her first time, so it had been horrible.

Her father had hurt her physically and emotionally, burning her over and over again, all the while reinforcing her belief that she was unloved.

Alaric was sadistically creative.

Silas' mind tricks had been torture in themselves.

But this, these people, they were nothing short of evil. The vampire, Diego she thought his name was, dragged his jagged knife along her skin, but only after dipping it in vervain. Then there was Marcel's witch, who liked to use her already torturous memories against her.

Caroline leaned forward after learning the hard way that the still open wounds in her back burned immensely when pressed back against the steel chair. Her head hung with exhaustion. She felt like she was dying of thirst, but the words in her head attacked her relentlessly.

"_You are the only stupid thing here. And shallow. And useless,"_

"_I'm going to fix you, sweetheart,"_

"_She told me she killed someone, and liked it. She's a monster,"_

"_That's not my daughter, not anymore,"_

"_I don't like you, Caroline, I never have,"_

"_She's an annoying, controlling little twit,"_

There was only one thing she clung on to that kept her from going insane.

"_You're beautiful, y-you're strong, you're full of light,"_

In between all the torture, all the words that had hurt her so bad, those were like her tether to reality, keeping her from succumbing to the dark pain that the memories gave her.

"_You and me, Caroline, it's not going to happen,"_

You're beautiful.

"_Pathetic little vampire. Tell me, do these wooden bullets hurt?"_

You're strong.

"_You're an evil, bloodthirsty monster,"_

You're full of light.

She knew he would save her. She had to believe that. He would be there. Her worry turned to Bonnie, who sat next to her, chained to her own chair, unconscious. Marcel's witch, Davina, was stronger than she was, she'd been able to suppress her powers. What did Bonnie have to cling on to? What would keep her tethered to the world? She'd been through so much, and now she didn't really have anyone.

Suddenly, the door opened and Marcel strutted in the dark room. "Davina, Diego, give me a minute alone with our girls here,"

The vampire smirked at the young girl and they left, leaving Caroline to Marcel's mercy. Part of her was relieved to be released from the torture, another part of her worried that Marcel could be even worse.

"Your little boyfriend isn't here yet. Maybe he doesn't care about you anymore," Marcel teased while he caressed her face. Caroline took advantage of his closeness to spit in his face.

"Oh, Klaus will be here. And when he gets here, he'll make you wish you were dead," she promised. There was no doubt in her words.

Marcel wiped his face and chuckled. "You are a feisty one. What about your friend over here?" he started towards Bonnie, who was slowly coming to.

"Don't touch her!" Caroline shrieked. Marcel just laughed his evil laugh. "Oh, we'll do plenty of touching," he said darkly, making Caroline shiver. "But I'll give your boyfriend a little more time first. In the meantime, I think Diego and Davina have missed you,"

He walked out and Diego came back in with his long blade. She could smell the vervain dripping from it.

"No, no, no, please," she begged, her bravery escaping her at the memory of the pain that blade could bring. Diego grinned maliciously and her cries were lost in her screams as he plunged the blade in between her ribs.

**Kol**

Everything had changed in a matter of minutes. Kol went from being half heartedly involved in the brewing war of New Orleans to personally wanting Marcel's head. He went from trying to understand his feelings for Bonnie to being ready to skin alive every person who had caused her harm. He paced the floor of the living room, fuming after overhearing the phone call between Nik and his pathetic protege.

"What are we waiting for?" he finally yelled. "Why aren't we finding them?"

"It's an ambush," Klaus answered lowly. He had stopped pacing and simply stood in the middle of the room with his arms crossed fuming.

"Marcel's witches can't attack without the full moon! We can take them! Especially if Rebekah and Elijah come,"

Klaus shook his head, infuriating Kol further. "No, they never needed a full moon, it was a trick. Those witches knew I was listening that day. I should have known, it was all too easy. This was his plan all along. Make us put our guard down, make us think we had two weeks to put our army together. All so he could force us to walk into a trap,"

Kol felt his fury fading and leading to a new feeling: panic. It was painfully unfamiliar. He had spent 1,000 years being unafraid and now suddenly he could hardly breathe. He couldn't stay here, he couldn't save Bonnie. All he could do was pace the blasted living room.

"Well, what do we do?" he asked, exasperatedly. Fortunately, it kicked Klaus into leadership mode.

"Call Rebekah, she was with them. Figure out what in the bloody hell happened. Get her and Elijah over here. I'm going to round up the werewolves and the witches,"

Kol nodded, thankful to have something to do.

An hour later, he was back to pacing. Elijah was trying to reassure them, using his commanding voice, but he didn't know what it was like. Rebekah had headed home before Marcel got to Caroline and Bonnie, so she was just as clueless as they were. Everyone was glad when Klaus finally returned with a group of witches, the ones Kol recognized as the ones he had threatened that day.

"Okay, the witches are going to do a locator spell," he explained. "When they find out where the girls are, we'll head out. They can do the protection spell that Bonnie talked about doing,"

"How do we know they won't turn on us as soon as we get there?" Kol demanded, not caring that they were all in the room.

"We want Marcel gone just as much as you do," a red haired witch out of the group answered defiantly. "The girl is also the last of the Bennet line. We can't let anything happen to her," she finished, her voice softening as she spoke about Bonnie.

"Good, because if anything does, it'll be your head I'm after," he threatened. The witch just glared at him but she didn't respond. Instead she accepted a map and what he figured was Caroline's hairbrush from Klaus and began on the locator spell.

"What about the werewolves?" Elijah asked their brother. "Will they be assisting us?"

"Only the ones that have completed the transition. The others are useless without the full moon," Nik answered.

The red haired witch interrupted them as the blood on the map stopped moving. "They're at the compound," she announced.

"Great," Kol jumped up and grabbed his bat. "Let's go then,"

He was entirely unsurprised when they arrived at the compound and found a line of witches standing in front of it. He looked around and saw that vampires lined the balcony and the roof. The witches raised their hands and began chanting. Kol felt a pressure reach his head but nothing compared to the attacks he had felt from witches before. It hardly phased him in his determined state.

All four of the originals grinned evilly when the witches' smirks all transformed into one of fear, realizing that their spell wasn't working. Their tightly formed line began to fall apart as they tried to back away from the powerful vampires that walked side by side towards them, backed by a crowd of witches and hybrids.

One of the braver ones stood her ground. "Genevieve, how could you?" she shrieked.

"You've left us no choice, Greta," the red haired witch answered behind Kol answered. Kol let out his first wave of rage when he swung his baseball bat, cleanly removing the heads of five witches at once. He and Elijah moved through them, Kol swinging and Elijah ripping out hearts. They were all dead in less than ten seconds. Kol caught the look of disgust on the witches behind them, but he didn't care.

Klaus turned towards his siblings. "I'm going to find Marcel. Take care of this," he gestured to the surrounding vampires that had yet to descend upon them, apparently shocked by their quick disposal of the powerful witches.

"I'm coming with you," Kol stated and they headed inside the compound together.

"Marcellus!" Klaus shouted. "Come out and face me!"

They raced through the empty halls, ears perked for anything that might hint to where Marcel had the girls.

Kol's heart jumped in his throat when he heard what he was sure was Bonnie's bloodcurling scream. It was an intensified version of what he'd heard when someone had passed through her the other night. Whatever they were doing to her was more painful than experiencing someone else's death.

The brothers raced at vampire speed until they came to a dark hallway with a steel, bolted door at the end of it. In front of it stood who Kol assumed to be Marcel and his personal witch, Davina. Marcel looked shocked to see both the brothers standing upright, completely unscathed, but he quickly found his composure.

"Kol, what a pleasant surprise. It must be nice not to be locked in a box for the time being,"

Kol growled and bared his fangs in response. Another scream erupted from behind the door, this one Kol recognized as Caroline.

"Please stop," she cried. "Please,"

"Your girl was much feistier when she first arrived," Marcel laughed. "She made lots of threats. But it seems I've reduced her to tears,"

Klaus sped forward to rip Marcel's throat out but suddenly fell to his knees, screaming in pain and holding his head. Kol only hesitated for a moment to observe Marcel standing back smugly while his witch attacked Klaus. Kol saw it as an opportunity.

He flashed past them, ripping open the steel door and locking it behind him. He knew Klaus wanted him to save Caroline and Kol knew he could handle a bit of witch torture.

He took in the scene before him. A curly haired vampire leaned in front of Caroline with a knife. The whole room smelled like vervain. Bonnie was barely conscious, unsurprising since she was covered in blood.

"Kol?" she whispered, lifting her head. Caroline's bleary eyes found his too and he could hear her sigh of relief.

The vampire twirled around and Kol decided to simply snap his neck. Caroline might want revenge and Klaus could probably use him still. He forced himself to go to Caroline first since she would be able to carry herself. He ripped off the chains that held her down and pulled out the blood bag that Klaus had insisted he bring in case of this situation; it was a good idea.

"Here you go, darling, drink," he held her head up while she sipped the blood bag until she was strong enough to hold herself up.

"Thank you," she whispered before she sucked the rest of it down. Kol rushed over to Bonnie to take in her injuries. There was a dark bruise blooming across her cheek. Her arms were covered in cuts and given the blood he could smell coming from her darkened sundress, he guessed her stomach was, too. She seemed to be slipping in and out of consciousness.

Without thinking, Kol bit into his own wrist and placed it to Bonnie mouth. Relief flooded through him as he felt her grow stronger. Caroline had finished her blood bag and after seeing that Bonnie was safe with him she flashed through the steel door.

"Payback's a bitch, huh honey?" Caroline rasped and suddenly Klaus' screams of pain were replaced by Davina's as Caroline sucked her dry. Kol grinned at the sound; Caroline really was a Mikaelson.

His attention returned to Bonnie when she coughed.

"Kol?" she asked weakly.

"Shh, shh, it's alright darling, I've got you," he ripped off her restraints and picked her up, cradling her in his arms. She immediately curled up into his chest and smiled. It shot an unfamiliar warmth through him. He couldn't keep himself from kissing the top of her head gently as he carried her out. He stepped over Marcel and Davina's bodies before he sped out of the compound. He saw his family, including Klaus and a newly revived Caroline fighting their way through the remaining vampires but he continued past them; he knew they could handle it.

All he cared about at that moment was getting the girl in his arms home safe.


	17. Chapter 17- Make me forget

**Here you go lovies! Please let me know what you think (: **

**Klaus**

"It took you long enough," Caroline grinned. She extended a hand to help him up. He could see the pain tucked behind her eyes but he knew this is what she needed: they would deal with everything first and then when they got home, into the dark privacy of their bed, she would let herself fall apart in his arms. He was aching for her already, to hold her and tell her how sorry he was that he hadn't protected her.

But they both knew it would have to wait. So Klaus smirked in response and let her pull him to his feet.

"I'm glad to see you're feeling better, love," he said.

They rushed upstairs together to take in the current situation. It was pretty much handled. They witches had disappeared but Klaus didn't mind; they'd done their part. Rebekah, Elijah, and the hybrids seemed to have taken down a good number of the current vampire army. He considered keeping some of them alive, giving them the chance to form with his alliance, but he knew if he did that he would always question their loyalty; it was better to start fresh.

With his and Caroline's help, the vampires began to thin quickly. He was glad that they were hardly a fight against him so he could keep an eye on Caroline. Even the way she fought was beautiful; if he wasn't engaged himself he would have been completely entranced by her, willing to watch her for ages, turning around, blonde hair flowing to follow as she threw blows and directed kicks. He couldn't deny that the sight of her vampire face and the sound of her little grunts turned him on.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Kol flash by with Bonnie in his arms. He wanted to tease his little brother for his infatuation with the little witch but he knew it would be entirely hypocritical. He continued to to fight along with his love and his family until the compound was littered with dead vampires. They all stood, out of breath and looked around, assessing if there was any threat left. When none was found, Elijah stepped forward.

"We'll take care of this, Niklaus. Take her home," he offered. Rebekah nodded behind him, a sad mist of sympathy in her eyes as she looked at the girl she now considered her sister. The fact that Caroline didn't immediately protest told Klaus that her strength was waning. He came beside her and rested his hand on her lower back as to guide her home. She paused for a moment and gazed at Elijah and Rebekah.

"Thank you," she whispered, giving them a small smile. They both offered her one in return.

Klaus felt her little fingers curl in his; he was struck by how _cold _they were. He raced home with her in tow and didn't stop until they were in their bedroom. He didn't bother to turn the lights on, he simply picked her up and carried her to their bed. He could feel the tears running down her face when she pressed her cheek against his chest.

"Bonnie?" he heard her ask. His angel, full of light, always putting others first.

"She's safe, she's okay. Kol's taking care of her," he soothed, while he set her down on top of the fluffy, white comforter. He took her shoes and her jacket off before doing away with his as well. He climbed into bed next to her and pulled her close.

"Come here, sweetheart," he murmured against her hair before placing a gentle kiss there. He cradled her to him, stroking her arms and her back as she finally began to sob.

"It's okay, love, it's okay. You're safe now. I love you, Caroline, I love you," he rocked her back and forth until her cries quieted, her ragged breathing evened out and she finally fell asleep in his arms.

**Bonnie**

Bonnie wasn't sure if this was a dream or a nightmare, but she knew it couldn't possibly be real. It didn't feel real. Everything seemed so hazy, colors blurred together, nothing made sense. The sharp pain of the knife, the emptiness she'd felt when that witch had suppressed her powers, the cold, dark room they'd kept her in. The sounds of Caroline's screams, and someone else's, screams that sounded familiar but distant at the same time. They couldn't possibly be her's, right?

The rawness in her throat and the dried blood on her dress told her otherwise.

Then suddenly, everything became real again. She'd gotten stronger. Everything started coming into focus: first the room, then the fading pain of her wounds, then the metallic taste of blood gushing in her mouth and finally, the warm sense of Kol's arms around her. Now Bonnie was alert and strong, she could feel the magic coursing through her veins again. She knew she should be scared, or traumatized, or at least exhausted. Instead, she just felt angry.

The warmth around her disappeared, and she looked around, shocked to find herself in her bed. How had they gotten here so fast? Kol stood a few feet away from her now. When she looked up at him, he seemed almost afraid.

"What's wrong?" she asked, confused. She had quite liked the feeling of him holding her, she wasn't ready for it to stop yet. Kol narrowed his eyes at her.

"Bonnie, you've just been kidnapped and tortured. You're asking me what's wrong?"

She felt a small smile tug at her lips, despite everything. "You just look freaked out, that's all," she explained. She expected him to banter with her, to smirk at her like he always did and make some joke. Instead he sat down slowly on the edge of her bed. The room was dark save for the moonlight that shone brilliantly through the window and spilled across them. Kol looked at her with an unfathomable expression.

"I was scared for you tonight," he admitted. She couldn't help the butterflies she felt in response to his confession. She reached out and touched his arm.

"You saved me," she offered, smiling. Despite everything that had happened that night, she felt happy, sitting here with him. "Thank you," she whispered.

To her surprise Kol shook his head and stood up. "I didn't save you in time. They hurt you," she was startled by the venom in his voice. She rose as well and walked to stand right in front of him. She could tell he was trying not to look at her so she cupped his face and gently pulled until she could look into his eyes. They were burning, touching her with emotion she hadn't realized he felt.

Bonnie was reminded of her conversation with Caroline that morning. She'd allowed herself to admit there was a strong physical connection between herself and Kol but this was something else entirely. The way he'd been so worried by her pain, the torment she saw in his eyes at her being tortured, the tenderness in which he'd saved her and it wasn't just him. Lately there'd been a feeling other than lust when she spent time with Kol. She was constantly trying to keep herself from smiling, or letting her heart skip a beat, or relish in the fluttering feelings he gave her when he told her she was beautiful.

If she didn't know better, she'd say they were falling for each other.

It was pure insanity, she knew that, but after everything she'd been through that night, she didn't care.

"I'm okay, now, Kol. Thanks to you. I'm going to be fine," she reassured him, her hands still resting on either side of his face. He brought his hands up to hold her wrists.

"Bonnie," he sighed, closing his eyes. When he opened them again, they were so soft in melted her heart. "What can I do? How can I make this better?" he was begging her, his brown eyes pleading with her own. He wanted to take care of her.

Maybe it was the craziness of everything that had happened that night.

Maybe it was because she'd broken up with her boyfriend and she finally felt free.

Maybe it was seeing her best friend be so happy with Klaus.

Bonnie didn't know what it was, but it didn't matter. She knew exactly what she wanted, and like hell was anyone going to deny her.

She took a step closer to Kol until her body was pressed against his. Her hands left his face to snake around his neck. She looked at his lips and back into his eyes.

"You can make me forget," she whispered and then she pressed her lips to his.

She could tell immediately he was hesitant but even so the small kiss lit fireworks through her whole body. Kol's hands cradled her face, his thumb caressing her cheek as he kissed her gently. It was sweet and comforting but it wasn't what she wanted, not then.

He seemed intent on letting her decide where they went from there so Bonnie pressed herself harder up against him and deepened their kiss. She let her tongue run over his bottom lip, demanding entry to his mouth. When he complied she moaned into his mouth.

His hands hadn't moved from her face; he was still being gentle with her. While Bonnie appreciated his intentions, it wasn't what she needed. Tender kisses weren't going to keep her mind off of the horrors she'd been through that night. She knew he needed encouragement so she decided to make her intentions clear. She let her hands trail under his shirt and up his back. Then she dragged her nails back down harshly while she bit on his lower lip, all the while pressing her hips against his. She didn't want him to have any doubts about what she wanted.

Apparently it worked. He grabbed her ass roughly and pulled her up so her legs wrapped around his waist. He backed her into the wall forcefully and kissed her with a newfound desperation. Bonnie moaned to let him know of her approval. She gasped when Kol's hand cupped her breast, his thumb running over her nipple through the thin fabric of her dress. Her core was practically throbbing now, pressed against his hardness through his jeans.

Bonnie found the hem of his shirt and pulled it off quickly, letting her nails graze his sides along the way. She delighted in the moan she received in return. With a growl, Kol ripped the top of her dress down, breaking the thin straps so it pooled around her waist, leaving her breasts exposed. Before she could react his mouth hungrily found her already sensitive nipple, his tongue lapping against the area.

"Kol," she sighed with a gasp. She couldn't take it anymore, she had to do something. She forced herself to let go of the grip her legs had on his waist so she was standing again. Kol moved his mouth up to her neck, leaving a trail of hot kisses over her collarbone and throat while her fingers fumbled with his jeans. Soon enough she had them off, along with his boxers. He met her mouth again while he kicked them off and proceeded to rip off her dress. She would have smirked at his impatience if it wasn't so damn hot.

"I need you," she begged against his mouth. The feeling of their naked bodies pressed together was too much, she was literally aching for him.

"I'm all yours, darling," he replied. It made her smile. He picked her up again and she gasped loudly when he plunged into her. She'd expected him to need a minute to position himself with her but of course with 1,000 years of experience he knew exactly what to do. Bonnie clung onto him for dear life as he began to pound in to her, pushing her into the door with every thrust. One hand helped support her weight against him while the other moved to caress her breast. He brought his thumb up to her mouth and she sucked on it, so turned on and lost in the sensations she didn't even care why. It wasn't until he used her saliva as a lubricant to rub his thumb quickly over her taut nipple did she understand; the sight of it almost made her cum.

Her pleasure was building inside of her already. With every thrust, Kol's body collided with hers deliciously, his hips grinding against her clit, his hard chest brushing against her supple one. He was kissing her everywhere, but when her moans grew louder and her breath quickened he quickly pressed his lips to hers, swallowing the sounds of her looming orgasm.

When he released her she was practically panting. Her head leaned back and she closed her eyes.

"I'm so fucking close," she whispered.

"Look at me, Bonnie," he demanded. She nodded frantically. Suddenly, his hand left her breast. Both of them now gripped her ass, pulling her harder on his cock with every thrust. The new angle gave her even more friction on her clit. Her walls were beginning to tighten. She rolled her hips towards him, meeting him thrust for thrust, riding him desperately as she flew toward the edge.

"Cum for me, Bonnie," he whispered seductively, still looking in her eyes.

"Cum with me," she demanded in response. Their lips crashed together passionately and it was all Bonnie needed to feel her incredible release. As she practically screamed against Kol's lips, she felt him spill inside her and they rode out their waves together. They pulled back and looked into each other's eyes. They both smiled.

Kol flashed them over to the bed and laid them down before he slid out of her slowly. The stickly skin of his cock pressed against her clit as it did and she gasped, another wave of lust pouring over her.

Kol grinned in response. "Don't worry, darling, we've all the time in the world. For now, you need to rest," he ordered while he pulled the sheets and blankets up around them. Bonnie smiled and placed her hand on his chest.

"Are you saying you don't want me?" she teased, peeking up at him through her lashes. The smile Kol gave her was so heartwarming, the smirk faded from her face. She was captivated by his intense gaze. An explosion sparked across her nerves when he brought his hand up to her chin.

"I don't think I've ever wanted anything as bad as I want you, Bonnie Bennet," he replied earnestly. The tone of his voice told her he meant it so much more than sexually.

The grin reappeared on Bonnie's lips. "So you'll stay with me?" she asked. He nodded and pressed his cool lips against her damp forehead. She nestled into his chest and for the first time in a long time, Bonnie was perfectly happy.

**Klaus**

The sunlight spilled through the bay window, lighting up Caroline's golden curls that were splayed against his naked chest. He wanted so desperately to draw her this way, his little light of perfection, but he also needed to hold her. It was a war he had with himself nearly every morning.

Her soft groans told him she was starting to wake up.

"Good morning, beautiful," he murmured. She peeked up at him, eyes still half closed.

"Hi," she croaked. He found her absolutely adorable. She struggled to sit up next to him.

"I'm in desperate need of a shower," she grumbled, looking down at her blood stained clothes.

"Yeah, me too," Klaus answered absentmindedly. He'd already grabbed his sketchbook from the nightstand. Maybe if he started soon enough he'd be able to draw her previous appearance from memory. He saw her moving about the room out of the corner of his eye before she came to stand next to his side of the bed. He tore his eyes away from the paper for a moment to look up at her, but what he saw had him immediately entranced.

She stood before him in nothing but black lingerie and a silky, short black bathrobe that hung open, exposing a sliver of her stomach. He drank in her long, golden legs, her beautiful hips, dragging his eyes slowly up her body until they met hers. She had a wicked smirk on her face and an enticing light in her eyes. She held his gaze as she let the bathrobe fall to the floor.

Caroline took a step back, edging her way to the bathroom. She reached back and unhooked her bra, letting it fall to the the floor as well. She finally turned away from him, wearing nothing but lacy black boy shorts. Klaus knew his mouth was hanging open as he drank her in but he didn't care. She stopped in the doorway of the bathroom and looked back at him over her shoulder.

"Well," she said, raising an eyebrow. "Aren't you coming?"

After an incredibly hot and mindblowing shower, Klaus sat back down with his sketchbook and sighed. He could already tell by the half finished drawing that he wouldn't be able to do her justice.

"What's that for?" Caroline inquired. "You're sad little sigh," she elaborated when she saw the confused expression on his face.

"Nothing love, just another hopeless attempt at captivating your beauty in a drawing," he smiled sadly.

She finished getting dressed before she came and laid next to him on the bed. She rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes.

"I love you," she said simply. Klaus threaded his fingers through her hair. "I love you, too sweetheart," They lay there for a moment before Caroline sighed. "As much as I'd love to spend the day in bed with you, I need to go check on Bonnie,"

Klaus chuckled, causing Caroline to look up at him in surprise. "You might want to wait for her to come to you," he explained, hardly suppressing his laughter. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Why do you say that?" she demanded.

"Well, given the immensely loud noises I heard coming from her room last night, I'd say she definitely found _comfort _with my brother," he smiled, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

Caroline's eyes widened before she grinned. "Scandalous! I like it," she laughed as she laid her head back down on his chest.

They laid there in silence for awhile, as they often did. They were some of Klaus' most treasured moments, laying in bed with Caroline, simply enjoying her presence, the feel of her soft skin against his. He wondered when he'd get used to her place in his life or if he'd ever wake without the utter disbelief that she had chosen him. He pressed his lips against the top of her head and simply breathed her in for a moment.

"I want to show you something," she whispered. "What is it love?"

She sat up suddenly, and her eyes shone with that fiery determination that he loved so much about her.

"Last night, that witch, Davina. She didn't torture me physically," she stopped to take a shaky breath before continuing. "She tortured me with my memories. Since I've already been tortured so many times before, she decided that making me relive those moments was punishment enough,"

"Caroline," Klaus breathed. He reached his hand up to cup her cheek. He wanted to offer her words of comfort but she stopped him.

"It would have broken me, but I was able to focus on something, something that kept me whole. I want to show you," she repeated, and he understood what she meant. "You have to let me in though, I can't compel you,"

Klaus looked into her green eyes for a moment and then nodded solemnly. He didn't know what she was about to make him see, or if he even wanted to see, but he couldn't deny her anything. He leaned back against the pillows and closed his eyes. He cleared his mind and let the defenses around them fall. He felt Caroline shakily bring her hands up to his face and then suddenly he wasn't in their room anymore.

He was seeing things from Caroline's point of view. He was in her mind, seeing her memories. He could _feel _them as if they were his memories.

First was a bright bedroom. He could feel Caroline's panic, he could feel the pain of the bites in her neck. He could feel that she was still human in this memory. The way she tried to tiptoe quietly to the door, her lungs about to burst as she held her breath.

Suddenly the memory faded, and more started to come at a quicker pace. They blurred but he could see them all clearly, he could feel the pain of each one.

"_Caroline, what happened? Did Damon do this to you?_" Elena was asking her.

"_You are the only stupid thing here. And shallow. And useless,_"

He wanted to growl when he could feel the bruises on her neck and the sore pain between her legs.

"_I don't like you, I never have_,"

"_She's an annoying, controlling little twit_,"

Klaus could feel the heartbreak that Caroline had felt with every memory. He could feel her sense of worthlessness, her insecurities. He could hear her telling herself that she was stupid, a waste of space, that not a person in the world loved her. Why would they? His heart was breaking for her and he wanted her to stop but he also wanted her to keep going. She was baring her soul to him in this moment and he couldn't turn that away.

More memories flooded in. Panic and confusion as she awoke in a hospital bed, assaulted by the scent of blood that surrounded her. Then the physical tortures came into focus.

"_I have lots of toys. It's gonna be a long night sweetheart_,"

"_Daddy, you can't change who I am_,"

"_You're a monster, Caroline. You kill people, you told me you enjoyed it_,"

The memories were becoming overwhelming, the pain that each one held was making his chest tight. How could he make this better for her? Now that she'd lived through it not once, but twice?

Then suddenly, the pain was gone. Klaus blinked, thinking she had stopped when he realized he was in a different memory. The night air was cool. He could feel Caroline's memory of the silk wrap and the horse and then suddenly he was looking back at himself, only through her eyes.

"I fancy you,"

A jolt of disbelief and a shiver of pleasure all at once.

"You're beautiful, y-you're strong, you're full of light," Klaus wanted to grimace at the way his voice stammered when he'd first told her that but he was seeing all this through Caroline's eyes. All he felt was butterflies and a racing heart: what she had felt that night. He also felt her building her walls, telling herself it was wrong to let him make her feel that way; only now he understood.

He saw her unfolding his drawing, her scornfulness when she assumed it was just another piece of jewelry and then her surprise and the surge in her heart when she saw what it actually was, when she read the note at the bottom of the page.

More memories flooded in.

"_Take a chance, Caroline,"_

"_You should know, if Tyler was still sired to me, he never would have hurt you. I wouldn't have let him,"_

"_And how am I doing love?"_

"_Don't you miss the days of being Chair of the Beautification Committee…?"_

"_I thought, what a thing, you know?"_

He saw the way he looked at her when she told him she knew he was in love with her.

"_You like being strong, ageless, fearless,"_

He watched through her eyes as she saw him pressed up against Elena, the pain that struck her heart, the anger and jealousy that coursed through her.

He felt her overwhelming pain and heartbreak when she'd found out he was dead, and then the uplifting euphoria when he'd come back to her.

Klaus almost growled when she began to show him the memories of their love making, all through her eyes, her sensations of pleasure.

He saw her life before him and the journey of their love through her memories, each one filled with passion, happiness, the free feeling of falling in love and the happiness of being in love. He knew then that she'd always cared for him, that she'd loved him as he'd loved her even if she didn't show it back then. He opened his eyes, surprised to find they were tear filled as were hers. He wondered if she knew the gift she had just given him.

"Now you know," she whispered. "I've always loved you. You are what I held on to. You are what kept me whole,"

Klaus couldn't even begin to think of the words to say to her in that moment, so he simply kissed her, pouring as much love into that one kiss as he possibly could and hoping she would understand what it meant. Judging by the way she fervently kissed him back, he gathered that she did.


	18. Chapter 18-The end

**You guys! Your reviews are killing me with happiness. I wish you could see me smiling like a kid in a candy store. You are all so amazing and I love you so much! Thank you so much for all your kind words and constructive criticism. That is why it breaks my heart to tell you this saddening news: this is the last chapter D:**

**I'm sorry, but this is where the story ends. I can only hope that you like it. I tried my best to provide you with closure and happiness!**

**With that being said, our journey is far from over! I have like a million drabble/one shot ideas in my head and I can guarantee this won't be my last multi-chapter. I sincerely hope you all read more of my stories because your support makes me sooo happy! (: I'll be posting a note soon, after everyone has a chance to read this chapter, to thank you all individually for your kind words. **

**LAST BUT NOT LEAST: ****I apologize for the lack of Klaroline smut lately. In the last chapter I felt like it would've been weird to have two well described sex scenes and it was Kennet's first time so it had to be thorough! In the forest, I was just being lazy lol I'm sorry. I hope that I have made it up to you with this last chapter (; **

**I LOVE YOU ALL DEARLY!**

The week following Caroline and Bonnie's kidnapping blurred by in a flurry of insanity. A shift in power was changing everything in New Orleans. Klaus and Elijah were busy taking out the remnants of Marcel's old vampires while him and Caroline made very _diplomatic _deals with the werewolves. The witches that had helped them were now in power, creating a peaceful alliance between the three factions.

Then there was Bonnie's decision to stay in New Orleans. Caroline smiled, remembering the announcement. They'd all been having dinner together at the Mikaelson's plantation. Rebekah had cooked an enormous dinner; she enjoyed trying her hand at human things now and then. Kol and Bonnie were sitting together, all smiles and hands intertwined as was their new usual when Elijah addressed the somewhat elephant in the room.

"So, Bonnie, how much longer will we be enjoying your company here in New Orleans?"

The smile had faded somewhat from Kol's face. His eyes lost their spark as he looked down. Bonnie, in contrast, had grinned brightly enough to light up the room.

"Actually, I've decided to stay here,"

Kol's head had snapped up, the delight in his disbelieving grin was matched only by Caroline's squeal. Klaus and Caroline immediately demanded that she stay with them. With their new positions as King and Queen of the city, they would be busy anyway. It would be wonderful to have her company. Rebekah was excited as well since her and Bonnie were becoming fast friends. Her announcement seemed to cement the finality of it; the people sitting around the table that night were family, in nearly every way.

After the intensity of the week, Bonnie and Caroline were having a movie day in the basement. They had spent some time holding each other and crying about the torture they'd endured together and then moved on with a bottle of wine and their favorite DVDs. They were in between movies when Klaus came downstairs wearing a mischievous smile.

"Caroline, darling, I have a surprise for you,"

Her head snapped up. Despite the excitement that was already tingling inside of her, her eyes narrowed in suspicion. Klaus's "surprises" were always spectacular but they were scarcely anything short of grand. "What did you do?" she asked. He simply grinned.

"Well, it's more of what _we _did. We've won. We've conquered the city, you and I. Now, I believe a proper celebration is in order,"

Caroline's heart began to race. She had a feeling she knew where this was going but she didn't want to get her hopes up so she simply waited for him to continue.

"And by celebration of course, I mean a party. A cocktail party, perhaps. I'm not exactly sure. I suppose I could always consult an event organizer, of course, but-"

He was cut off by her throwing her arms around his neck; if he wasn't a vampire she probably would have tackled him.

"Do you know how _long _it's been since I've planned a party?!" she exclaimed. She was absolutely ecstatic. Him and Bonnie were both laughing.

"You do know the way to her heart," Bonnie mused. Klaus shared a knowing smile with her.

"Now, Caroline, I need you to put your heart and soul into this," he said, mockingly serious. As if she would ever do anything less. "This is to celebrate your and my new positions in power. I want it to be the kind of party you've always dreamed of. Very elegant of course, I'm thinking black tie. This is the event that will introduce us as the face of New Orleans. It's very important," Klaus tried not to laugh at how intently Caroline was listening to his instructions. He kissed her and then headed back upstairs to leave her to enjoy her time with Bonnie.

And so commenced the party planning. Caroline was too excited to sit through anymore movies so she raced upstairs to grab a notebook and pen and returned to the basement in less than ten seconds. Bonnie had a suspicion that Caroline liked to show off her vamp speed but she also knew her friend was coursing with excitement. It was so good to see that familiar fire in her eyes after Bonnie had once witnessed it's loss .

"Okay, first we need to make a checklist," Caroline explained. Bonnie watched as Caroline made actual boxes down the side of the page. She knew better than to make a joke about it.

"I need to consult with Klaus about the guest list outside of you, Kol, Bekah, and Elijah. I'm guessing he'll want some of the wolves and the witches there at least. We need to pick a venue. Here or the plantation?" Caroline looked to Bonnie for advice.

"The plantation is bigger," Bonnie shrugged simply. This was more of Caroline's line of work but she liked being included.

"Good! Yes, the plantation for sure. We'll need to have the maids do some intensive cleaning, I'll go over there today to let them know. Next is food and drinks. Champagne is a given, of course. Should we have an open bar?" Caroline wondered out loud as she chewed on the end of her pen.

Bonnie raised her eyebrows and grinned. "Do you really have to ask?" Caroline laughed in response. "You're right, definitely a bar. We'll need to hire a band and set up a dance floor outside. I want that to be really pretty, like twilighty. I'm thinking white lights,"

"We should have a spa day to prepare. The queen has to be presented at her best, of course. And you can't have a spa day without your best friend," Bonnie was somewhat teasing but Caroline added it to the checklist nonetheless.

"Yes, and seeing how you and Kol are moving along, you'll need to be introduced as part of the royal family," Caroline winked. Bonnie just rolled her eyes, trying to cover up her blushing smile. "Rebekah should come too. And we need to go shopping. We'll all need new dresses," Caroline continued. "Now, decorations. It needs to be very tasteful…,"

The party planning continued for about a month due to Caroline's thoroughness. She had delegated some tasks to Klaus but the day before the event was still very stressful. She spent the entire day at the plantation, making sure it remained spotless and that everything was in order; she was even making Kol, Elijah and Rebekah stay at her and Klaus' for the night so they wouldn't "mess anything up,". They'd known better than to argue with her. She'd decided to have everything arranged the previous day so that the day of the party was nothing but fun;

As night fell, Caroline headed home feeling exhausted yet content. All that needed to be done the next day would be handled by the catering company and the band. She was looking forward to a good night's sleep and her early morning spa trip with Rebekah and Bonnie. As she pulled up to the driveway, Caroline took a moment to reflect. Never in a million years would she have ever been able to dream this kind of happiness. She was busy; her position as queen was already trying. But she was surrounded by so much love and excitement that she felt like she was living in a bubble. She looked up at her house, the glow that was coming from the windows, and realized how much comfort in brought her to come home to it and to the man waiting inside. The only time she was ever really sad was when she was missing her mom or Stefan. She thought about Elena and even Damon often, but she was surprised to find she felt free being away from her former best friend.

When Caroline walked inside, she found that the house was quiet. She tuned into her vampire hearing; Kol and Bonnie were in Bonnie's room. She didn't need to listen too long to hear what they were up to. Rebekah and Elijah were in the guest room that Rebekah was using, talking. She heard Elijah say, "she really completes him. She'll make an excellent addition to our family," and her heart glowed. She didn't want to eavesdrop too long, but she was glad she'd caught that part of their conversation. Finally, she listened for Klaus. She could hear his heartbeat, a sound she'd been able to distinguish lately, coming from their room along with the familiar sound of charcoal against paper. Noises that sounded like home to her.

She rushed upstairs and through the double doors that opened to their bedroom. She would've liked to surprise him but his hearing was even better than hers so she was rarely able to. Only when he was in his studio, lost in his painting would she be able to tiptoe down the hall and watch him silently without him noticing.

"Hello, darling," he smiled up at her from their bed. He was shirtless as he sketched and it made Caroline that much happier.

"Hi," she breathed.

"Judging by your overall glow, I'm guessing everything is in order for the party tomorrow," he smiled. He'd immensely enjoyed watching her spend the past few weeks planning it, especially when he thought about the surprise he had for her that would accompany the event.

"Yes, everything's perfect. Now I'm just happy to be home," she smiled as she slipped off her shoes and put her purse on the doorknob of her closet. Klaus loved how organized she always was. Instead of climbing into bed next to him she crawled up the length of his body, tossed his sketchbook on the floor and kissed him intensely, making sure he knew exactly what she was after.

Klaus kissed her back with equal ferocity; he knew just what she needed. Some might believe that after the stress of party planning, she would need patient and relaxed passion but Klaus knew his Caroline well. To her, slow lovemaking was for Sunday morning when neither of them wanted to leave the bed. What she needed was to be controlled and ravished, to be fucked into exhaustion. He was happy to comply with her wishes.

Before she could react, he flipped them over and pinned her to the bed. Then he bent down again and took her lips in a bruising kiss. He released her arms so she could pull his shirt off. He was too impatient and in less than a second hers was ripped from her body. He would've done the same with her bra but the last time he'd ignored her warning against ruining the expensive material she'd punished him by refusing to let them continue their rendezvous; he'd learned his lesson the hard way.

He pulled her skin tight jeans off along with her lace panties, leaving her naked and panting beneath him. He was pleased to find she was already wet for him. Abandoning his desire to kiss every inch of her body slowly, he dove straight for her core; the shocked gasp of pleasure he received in return made it worth it.

Klaus had made sure to pay attention to what Caroline liked during their time together. He knew she preferred him to use his tongue instead of his fingers on both her core and her breasts. He knew she loved to be fucked up against walls and then it almost always made her cum when he put his hand over her mouth to muffle her screams. He wanted to give all of that to her.

He flicked his tongue against her clit before pushing it inside of her. She arched her back and tangled her fingers in his hair. The moans he was eliciting from her mouth were making him harder by the second but he was determined to give her the multiple orgasms he knew she needed. He reached one hand up to her breasts, letting his thumb rub over the tight skin of her nipple.

"Klaus," she moaned, breathless, then louder as she reached her climax. "Oh, Klaus, ah, I'm gonna-," he continued to lap up the juices of her release as she rode out of the waves of pleasure. He loved the way she screamed his name whenever she came. She giggled softly as he kissed his way up her stomach to her neck, taking in the blush that crept across her body. As soon as he reached her he crushed his lips to hers, dragging her lower lip through his teeth like he knew she loved. She was moaning again already as she expertly unbuttoned his pants and helped him kick them off along with his underwear.

"God Klaus, I need you," she breathed against his lips. He started to kiss down her neck towards her collarbone.

"I'm sorry love, I didn't quite catch that," he teased as he grazed his teeth along her shoulder, knowing how she would ache for more.

"I need you, Klaus," she moaned louder this time.

"Need me to what?" he teased again. He knew she liked it.

She responded by wrapping her legs around his waist and grinding her slick core against his hard cock, causing him to groan.

"To fuck me. Please," she begged. He couldn't deny her any further.

To surprise her, he lifted her off the bed and flashed them to the wall. He slammed into her without warning as she slammed into the wall behind her. He kissed her quickly to swallow the loud moans that were trying to escape her mouth.

She was completely wrapped around him now, her legs anchored around his waist as her arms were around his neck, holding him close to her. He pounded into her, hitting that spot that always made her scream. She was kissing him desperately now, catching his lips between her teeth, brushing her tongue against his. Her nails dragged against the skin on his shoulders and he relished in the mixture of the pleasure and the pain. He could feel his orgasm looming so he forced himself to lean back from her, giving him room to rub his thumb against her clit.

Caroline's head dropped back against the wall. He could tell she was close.

"Don't stop," she begged. Then suddenly, she brought her gaze back to his and he saw that her vampire features were fully emerged. The sight alone almost finished him off. After months of making love together, they both knew what she was telling him.

Wordlessly, he pulled her closer to him again, supporting her weight with both hands. Then, without warning, he dived into her neck and bit hard. She screamed and writhed against him, riding him now as he fucked her. He felt her bite into his neck as well and as her blood filled his mouth as he knew his was filling her, he felt her walls begin to tighten. She began to moan against his neck as she sucked furiously. It was all Klaus could do to fuck her even harder and then she was coming for him, her screams muffled against his neck and he was finally able to let go and follow her over the edge.

They both released their hold on each other's neck and leaned back out of breath. Klaus sped them back the the bed before he slid out of her and laid them both down, side by side. She brought his palm to her mouth and planted a soft kiss against it.

"I love you, so much," she breathed. Klaus' heart clenched as it always did when she admitted those words to him. They meant as much to him now as they did the first time. He kissed her forehead.

"How long do you plan on loving me, darling?" he whispered. He wanted to hear it, he needed to because of what he had planned. She gazed back into his eyes and he could see it, the love she had for him, because the look she was giving him mirrored the one he so often had when looking at her.

"Forever won't be long enough," she sighed. Klaus kissed her deeply then, unable to even express his love and happiness with words. All he could think to do was pour his heart into that one kiss. He finally released her lips and kissed her nose and her forehead. He saw her smile before he pulled her into his chest and pulled the blankets over them.

"Sleep, love. We have a big day tomorrow,"

"Should I get purple to match my dress?" Caroline asked Rebekah and Bonnie as they sat in the waiting area of the nail salon.

"I think you should do French tips," Rebekah advised. "They're much classier, don't you think Bonnie,"

"Yeah, definitely!" Bonnie nodded fervently.

"Ooooookay, then," Caroline said. She found it odd that they were so interested in her nail choice but whatever. Nothing could ruin her happiness on that day. Klaus had decided to take over for the day so she could enjoy primping with Rebekah and Bonnie and the last she'd heard, everything was going smoothly. She was incredibly excited.

The day was made even better by spending it with her best friend and Rebekah, who had become like a sister to her. They laughed and gossipped and Rebekah playfully chagrined every time something indecent was said about one of her brothers. They had lunch together at an adorable cafe on Bourbon street between their nail and hair appointments.

As they headed back to Caroline's to get dressed and do their makeup, their nerves and excitement grew. Rebekah knew the evening was going to hold a few surprises and she was very anxious to see a certain someone. Bonnie had gone spontaneous and let the hairdresser cut off several inches of her long locks, leaving her with a sexy, angled bob. Despite Rebekah and Caroline's squeals or approval, she was anxious to see what Kol would think. Caroline on the other hand, felt nothing but anticipation.

She couldn't wait for Klaus to see her. She'd kept her dress hidden all week and now that she had it on, she was glad she'd kept it a surprise. She'd chosen deep purple because, in her opinion, it was the color or royalty. The soft material clung to her curves with a long slit up her side to show some skin. It was incredibly sexy, but tasteful. The lady at the hair salon had done wonders with her hair, curling it into beautiful ringlets before draping it gracefully into a side waterfall braid, leaving her shoulders bare. She'd chosen to do her makeup dark and smokey; she felt untouchable.

Both Rebekah and Bonnie were an even match for her beauty. Rebekah's golden hair fell in loose curls around her face. They contrasted beautifully with the sweetheart neckline of her black mermaid dress. Caroline had noticed she seemed nervous in the way she painstakingly got ready, which was very out of character compared to Rebekah's usual cool confidence, but she didn't focus on it too much. Bonnie's new haircut elongated her neck so it looked even sexier with her bare backed blue gown. Caroline knew that the three of them, next to the dashing Original brothers in their clean cut suits, would look nothing short of royalty.

"Klaus just called, he said him and Kol will be here in a few minutes to pick us up," Caroline informed the girls. They all slipped on their heels and headed downstairs. She could hear Klaus and his brother laughing as they headed up the porch. When they opened the door and the girls turned to face them, both of them stopped in their tracks and fell silent, mouths agape. The girls just smiled.

It was Klaus that moved first. He slipped his hands around Caroline's slim waist. "You put Princess Grace of Monaco to shame, my love," he murmured as he drank her in. She giggled in response to their private joke. "Thank you," she whispered. She loved that he was still able to give her chills. She felt like their passion was only growing. Klaus tore himself away from her momentarily to kiss Rebekah on the cheek. "You look beautiful as well, sister,"

"Thanks, Nik," she smiled. Rebekah knew she had Caroline to thank for his kindness to her but she didn't mind; it made her happy either way.

Kol was a man entranced as he moved towards Bonnie, who waited for him with a shy smile. He touched her new hair gently.

"What do you think?" she asked timidly.

"I love it," he replied honestly. He stepped back, still holding on to her arms and looked her up and down. "You're breathtaking,"

Bonnie grinned and reached up to kiss him.

An hour later and the party was in full swing. Caroline stood on the balcony, overlooking her hard work with pride. People were dancing under the lights outside, werewolves and witches alike. Caroline smiled when she noticed Bonnie and Kol amongst the dancers. The h'orderves were delicious and the open bar was a huge hit. She noticed Rebekah's eyes darting around every now and then as she talked to one of the witches, her fingers tapping her clutch nervously. She was definitely anxious about something and Caroline decided she'd ask her about it next time she was around her. Other than that, everyone seemed to be having a great time.

Klaus came up behind her and set his hand on her waist, pulling her in to place a chaste kiss on her cheek.

"Would you call this a success, love?" he whispered in her ear.

"Definitely," she grinned. Suddenly the doorbell rang, and Caroline spun around, confused. "Who could that be?" she asked. Klaus gave her a sly grin. "Well, why don't you go see,"

With her eyes narrowed in suspicion, Caroline headed towards the front door and swung it open.

"Mom? Stefan? What are you guys doing here?!" she cried as she pulled them both in for a hug. They were dressed to the nines for the black tie affair so their arrival was obviously pre planned.

"Klaus invited us," Stefan explained, grinning. Caroline's was trying to blink back her tears; she didn't want to ruin her makeup.

Klaus came up behind her and placed a hand on her lower back. She noticed how he put a little extra distance between them in front of her mom; it made her smile broaden.

"I thought you should have family here to celebrate your success as well," he explained. Caroline was ecstatic. She pulled her mom in for another hug, taking in her scent that she had missed so much.

"Mom, who dressed you?" she asked, taking in her mother's exquisite gown. Liz laughed loudly. "Thanks, Caroline. How do you know I didn't pick this out myself?"

Caroline put her hands on her hips in typical fashion and simply waited. "It was Sharon," she admitted with a laugh, referring to one of her few friends from Mystic Falls who didn't work for the police department. Caroline giggled in response. "I knew it,"

Rebekah came up behind them then and suddenly Caroline realized why she had seemed so nervous.

"Rebekah, hi," Stefan smiled, stepping around Caroline to kiss the Original sister's hand. "You look great,"

Caroline watched a blush creep up the blonde's face and it only added to her happiness; it seemed that everything was now complete. They returned to the party. Caroline introduced her mom to a few important people before leaving her in Stefan's capable hands to indulge in a dance with Klaus. She looked around as he twirled her expertly in his arms and noticed that everyone had moved outside. Most were dancing, some were standing around, conversing with glasses of champagne in their hands. She didn't think anything could have gone more smoothly.

Suddenly the music stopped as Elijah took the stage with Rebekah. Kol and Bonnie came to stand beside them as well. The dance floor cleared and Caroline moved to follow but Klaus tightened his grip on her waist and pulled her towards the stage. When they arrived to stand on the other side of Elijah and Rebekah, Elijah began to speak into the microphone.

"First, I would like to thank everyone for coming. It is my family's hope that this night will commence the beginning of a beautiful community. As we all come together tonight to celebrate the change that has taken place in New Orleans, we set aside our differences and it is our hope to maintain these newfound friendships,"

Caroline recognized immediately what they were doing. This was the official presentation of the royal family. She heard the double meaning in Elijah's smooth words as she knew everyone else did: play nice, and this is just the beginning. Otherwise, there will be consequences. The microphone was then passed to Kol.

"Our family has been through many trials and tribulations in our time, and for the first time it seems we have achieved what we've always wanted. Happiness and the chance to be together in our hometown," he passed it to Rebekah.

"We have a lot of people to thank for that. Many of you who are here tonight have come to our aid and stood by our side as we rose from the ashes and for that, we will always be thankful. Your support will never be forgotten," Again, Caroline heard the double meaning; a promise. A clear definition of who ruled, who held the power, but a promise to those who chose to support the royal family.

"Lastly, we have a special person we must thank. A girl who I have recently come to love as a sister. She has come into our family and she has brought us all closer together. Many of you know Caroline and have come to love her as a leader," Rebekah continued.

Caroline's eyes widened, but she continued to smile, knowing all eyes were on her now. She felt a warmth shoot through her at both Rebekah's words and the many nods of agreeance she saw throughout the crowd.

"What you may not know about Caroline is the change she has brought about in my brother Nik's heart," Rebekah smiled. "It seems she has completed him in a way none of us thought was possible. She is kind, warm, loving, and she brings out the best in him. It's for this reason that we welcome her into our family with open arms,"

Caroline was slightly confused about the direction of the speech. Maybe they were trying to distinct her and Klaus as the true leaders, the King and Queen of both the family and New Orleans. The microphone was then passed to Klaus and Caroline began to panic. They all seemed to be pretty prepared for their speeches but she was blindsided. If they wanted her to speak, she had no idea what she would say.

Instead of addressing the crowd like everyone else had, Klaus looked into Caroline's eyes as he spoke and she found herself entranced. It suddenly felt like they were the only people in the world; everyone else faded into the background.

"It's true what my family says. We have finally achieved the goals we have been working towards our whole lives," She was sure everyone present knew just how long that was, but in true Original fashion, the implication behind his words were enough.

"We're together, we have found a home again in the city we all love, and we have the cherished support of everyone here," Caroline would have to applaud him later for his diplomacy.

"But out of my family, I feel like I have triumphed the most. I have accomplished more than success; I have found the love of my life. Many of you have met Caroline, you have grown to love her and respect her, so you must see how I have fallen for her so,"

Caroline was blown away by Klaus' sudden sentiments; to speak them publicly was very unlike him, but they shot such happiness and warmth through her that she didn't dare question it.

"She is indeed my other half, my soul mate if you're so inclined," He and Caroline both smiled, and a few chuckles dispersed through the crowd. "She has shown me a love that I never believed existed until I met her. She is by far, the greatest thing that has ever happened to me,"

Caroline's eyes were beginning to tear up. The smile that before had been plastered fakely on her face was now completely genuine. Hearing him talk about her that way, in front of everyone, was unbelievable. She couldn't help but think in the back of her mind that he was winning points with her mom and Stefan as well; she knew he would win them over as he had Bonnie.

"It makes me even happier that my family has grown to love her just as much as I have. She has developed a sister like bond with my siblings and she has fulfilled my life completely,"

Caroline saw Elijah move towards them and she wondered idly what he was doing.

"It seems only fitting then, that we make it official," Wait, what? Elijah stepped forward and took the microphone from his brother and as Klaus reached into his suit and pulled out a small box, everything clicked into place. `

Why he'd asked her to put her heart and soul into this party.

Why he'd asked her how long she would love him.

Why Elijah had said, "She'll make an excellent addition to our family,"

Why Bonnie and Rebekah had put so much effort into helping her look her best today.

Why her mom and Stefan were there.

Why everyone's speeches seemed to be revolved around her and "family".

She covered her mouth with her hand in disbelief, the tears refusing to be held back now that excitement and anxiety and surprise and ecstasy and _love _filled her from her head to her toes. Klaus slowly bent down on one knee and then she was crying.

"Marry me," he said. It wasn't a question.

"Yes," she answered anyway.


	19. Chapter 19- Response to reviewers

**Just a special thank you to all my babies out there! 3**

**Guest:** Thank you, I'm glad you liked the beginning! (:

**Fighting the Inevitable:** One of my first reviewers, and you stuck with me through it all (: Thank you, thank you! Sorry for the time between updates. Thank you for reading and leaving me so many kind words!

**Guest:** Thank you! (:

**Libra86:** Thanks so much! I love to hear that people are excited to read more.

**Guest:** I know, Caroline went through a lot in this story! I hope you read enough to see her happy ending! (:

**Kas221:** I agree, I don't like Tyler on the show much but he's REALLY bad in this story. I'm glad you enjoyed the sexual tension and that you were happy when Kol came back, it was fun to write! (:

**jessnicole:** you have been a continuous reviewer, and your support has meant so much to me! thank you for all your kind words, they always encouraged me to keep writing! (:

**clartinsinna****:** I love when people appreciate the little things, like the humor and the story's name. It might seem like a small compliment but it means a lot to a writer! kisses! (;

**rpklaroline**: Lol I did go through the Forwood breakup pretty quick, I'm just super bored with them lol. I usually gloss over their parts when I read other fanfics so I wanted to keep it short and sweet for you fellow hardcore Klaroliners out there! (;

**Guest:** when you said "Klaus is going to kill him" it made me smile so much! It may seem like a small comment but it tells me you were involved in the story and that means so much! thank you!

**outofchampage:** you were another one of my serial reviewers and your comments were always some of my favorites! I haven't noticed them as much in the later chapters so I'm sorry if you became disinterested in the story but I loved your support nonetheless! Thank you! (:

**Eneilson:** Thank you for your multiple kind comments! They meant a lot and I appreciated them so much! I'm glad you enjoyed to story (:

**Guest: **It warms my heart to hear people are anticipating more. Thank you, thank you!

**Guest: **I'm glad, I hope you kept reading! Thank you (:

**kieckykiecky: **Aww, thank you! You're so sweet (:

**ellerose77: **another regular reviewer. I want you to know how much your support meant to me. Your comments always made me smile and they were always kind and encouraging. I'm sorry I hurt poor Klausy! But I brought him back (: haha. Thank you again! (:

**Guests: **I know, I was so mean! It had to be done though. I hope you stayed to see the happy ending! lol thank you for your support (:

**MrsLeaMorgan: **first, I love your name. I mean, Joseph Morgan is MY husband, but it's still cute (; lol you have been one of my most consistent reviewers and every single one of your comments meant the world to me. they were always so kind, so sweet and so encouraging. thank you for all your comments and support. They all meant so much to me and I adored them. You helped this story reach it's ending, so thank you!

**TeenWolf24: **haha ikr! I really scared you guys! #sorrynotsorry lol I hope you kept reading cause it got better, I promise! thank you for your comment, it made me smile (:

**angelskull16: **I know! It was craziness. I'm glad you read it, thank you for your support! (:

**allmylovesallmysecrets: **I'm sorry for all the hard parts, but you stuck through to the end and that makes me so happy! Your last review when you told me you got chills just made me that much happier and really encouraged me to keep writing. I'm glad you liked my story, it makes me so happy when people are eager to read more. Thank you for reading and reviewing, I appreciated it so much!

**caritobear: **you are just the sweetest! your reviews made me laugh and smile! They told me you were involved in the story, that it really touched you, and that means the world to me! thank you for your kind words(:

**TwistedWillow: **1\. You have a beautiful name &amp; picture (: 2. Thank you so much for your reviews! They always encouraged me and told me you were involved in the story. Thank you, thank you, thank you! (:

**redbudrose: **I agree, Tyler sucks! Especially in this story lol. I'm glad you liked the fun parts at the beginning, thank you for your reviews! (:

**Guest: **"I absolutely adore your story" Ah! You made me so happy! I hope you continued reading, I'm not sure which reviews were you since you're a guest but I loved them nonetheless! thank you (:

**Klaroline-lovegames:** "wow I fell in love with your story" *tears* THANK YOU! that means so much (: I hope you kept reading because yes, I did indeed bring Klaus back (; lol

**Agnes: **I'm sorry for the scare! I hope you kept reading lol. Thank you for reading and reviewing(:

**XxLost-In-The-EchoxX****: **I know, that chapter was crazy! lol I hope you enjoyed it and kept reading! Thank you for reviewing (:

**Guest:** "another amazing chapter" so sweet! thank you! (:

**Guest:** I'm sorry! I hope you kept reading lol. Thank you for reading and reviewing though, it means a lot! (:

**Guest: **sigh, my first mean review :( that's okay though! in my defense, the only other love interest of Klaus' that was mentioned before Caroline was Tatia who was a Petrova doppleganger. So he was physically attracted to someone who looked like Elena at one point! lol he kinda was with Katherine too, though that was more to do with her being the key to breaking the curse. Anyway, I tried to focus more on Klaus being interested in making Caroline jealous than really wanting Elena. Thank you for reading! (:

**TVDobsession106:** I'm sorry, it wasn't a joke! I hope you kept reading lol I tried to make it better! My goal was to surprise everyone, and I think it worked. Your review helped me keep writing, so thank you thank you (:

**EloiseLawrence18:** how can i possibly thank you enough for all your continued support throughout this story? I could always count on your reviews and they always made me so happy! your kind words really encouraged me to keep writing and it means the world to me that you stayed with my story and that you were so involved in it! thank you so SO much, I really loved having you as a supporter (:

**Guests:** thank you for reading and reviewing! it means a lot to me (:

**lovenm:** I'm so glad you found it interesting and that you were happy when Kol came back! It pisses me off that he's not on the Originals. thank you for reading and leaving me multiple reviews! (:

**2112brittbritt:** lol i'm sorry! i hope you kept reading! Klaus did fix it (: your review was one that told me you were involved in the story, it made me smile! so thank you, very very much (:

**Kasey:** my reason for writing about Kennet! I snuck Kol back in just for you, and it ended up making the story so much more complete so thank you, thank you, thank you! (:

**chibichibi98****: **sorry that you disliked that! it was what was best for the story. i hope you kept reading and enjoyed where the story went! thank you for reading and reviewing! (:

**klarolinexx: **i'm so glad to hear you loved it! that means so much to me(: I hope you kept reading and had your questions answered!

**Guest:** I tried to update quickly! I know it was never that fast, I just didn't want to force my writing. Thank you for reading and reviewing though (:

**Marie Jane Smith:** thank you so much! that review really touched my heart(: when someone compliments something specific about my story or writing it's extra special, so thank you thank you! (:

**Guest: **thank you for pointing out the problem with so many POVs. I hadn't realized it and it seemed there were some people that agree with you so thank you for bringing it to my attention! I will definitely keep that in mind from now on (:

**Guest:** as sad as I am that you cried, it means so much to hear that my story could move you to tears so thank you for telling me (: lol

**jordanjanellejoy:** I know, I hate how Bonnie is treated on the show! No one even cared when she died in this last finale except for Jeremy! I'm so glad you enjoyed the Kennet and other moments, reading your reviews always made me happy and encouraged me to keep writing so thank you, so much! (:

**SweetyK:** thank you! little things like that mean so much to me so thank you for taking the time to tell me you enjoyed my story (:

**Aadee:** "I'm happy I found your fic" kill me with feels, why don't you? your review made me so happy, thank you! (*:

**modelgirl267:** thank you for your honesty, I tried to keep it in mind when I wrote the next chapter! thank you also for your kind words (:

**Jelsi4eva:** Who doesn't love some kennet action, right?! (; haha thank you so much for reading and leaving reviews, your continued support throughout all the chapters meant so much to me (:

**strawberrylover1:** I love strawberries too! lol i hope you liked my kol POV, thank you for your feedback (:

**Guest: **thank you! (:

**Ellavm18:** I think you are the only person who has ever thanked me for an update lol that is so sweet and thoughtful, thank you! I hope you know your kind words meant a lot to me (:

**LiasonAddekKalijahFan****: **thanks so much for your feedback! Sorry I didn't continue with the other ships, I felt like it would be too forced if I did any more than Kennet and Klaroline. I hope you enjoyed those at least! Putting Tyler and Elena together is the best effing idea I have ever heard! I hate both their characters on the show now so let's just put them together and kill two birds with one stone! lol if only the writers were that smart.

**darkWarrior101:** thank you! that means so much (:

**linzackles:** your review meant so much to me, it was really special! thank you so much for your kind words, they really encouraged me to keep writing(:

**CKhybrid:** thank you so much for your review, i'm so glad you took the time to read my story. I have actually changed my summary multiple times because it never seemed quite right! lol I didn't originally intend for this to be multichapter so I wasn't sure how to approach it but your review made me take it more seriously. The summary is changed along with the characters and the rating so I hope it helps! thank you for your advice (: Also, I've had multiple people tell me the POVs were a little overwhelming and it is really helpful to have it pointed out! I will definitely keep it in mind in future fics. Thank you for being so kind in your criticism and telling me that you liked my story, it means the world! (:

**KellyMcKay:** You are so sweet! Your review made me smile so much! Thank you, thank you, thank you for being so kind and supporting. After reading your comment and the others I immediately sat down and wrote the last chapter because you guys inspired me so much! I can't tell you how much it means to hear your support, so thank you! (:

**Klaroline17Delena17:** thank you, that means so much to me! I'm really glad you like it, i've poured my heart into it! thank you for reading it and leaving me your kind thoughts (:

**ChristinaAguileraFan:** that is so sweet, thank you so much! (:

**foreverexistinglove:** lol thank you! I'm glad you liked it (;

** .3367:** thank you! "change nothing" that was one of the reviews that stuck with me. thank you so much (:

**brighteyescoldheart:** I don't want you to cry! lol but I'm so glad you enjoyed the story, thank you for reading and sharing your thoughts with me, it means so much! (:

**Sci-fi Christian:** thank you so much! you are so sweet. your review really touched my heart, I want you to know I appreciate it (: thank you!

**Guest:** I'm sorry there were parts you didn't like! But thank you for reading and reviewing, I'm glad you liked it overall(:

**AdorreJess:** Your review about made me cry my eyes out! You are just the sweetest. People like you are what keeps writers like me going. Thank you for making my day (:

**Klaus' Vampire Barbie:** Your name is too cute! lol and that kiss was totally Notebook inspired, I'm so glad you noticed! (: haha thank you so much for reading and letting me know what you thought (:

**I ADORE EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU. YOU MADE THIS STORY HAPPEN JUST AS MUCH AS I DID. THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT, IT HAS BEEN EVERYTHINGTO ME! I HOPE TO SEE YOU ALL AGAIN SOON IN MY OTHER FANFICS.**

**FOLLOW ME ON TUMBLR? I'D LOVE TO TAKE REQUESTS!**


End file.
